Forks Host Club
by Koharu Veddette
Summary: When the Host Club comes to Forks, many events ensue. The Hosts find out about the mythical world and a certain OC finds her long lost family. Eventually the wolves come and Seth imprints! Sort of a continuation of my OHHC ff, Twisted Fate! SethXOCXKyouya R&R!
1. START

**Hello everybody! This is my second crossover, second ouran fic (see Twisted Fate), and first Twilight fic so I hope you enjoy it! **

**REMEMBER!! This is a KyouyaXOCXSeth so don't be suprised by anything that happens!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or OHHC (if I did Jake would've been the one to be with Bella and Kyouya would've had a bigger role!)**

**WARNING!!!: This has my OC in it so please read Twisted Fate before you read this**

**-Host Club START-**

The Host Club landed at a small airport in northwest North America in the midst of the pouring rain. Each of the teens shared an umbrella with their counterpart in the Club.

"Why is it raining here?" Hikaru questioned as they headed for their waiting cars. Kaoru adjusted the umbrella he was holding so it stopped the rain from hitting his older twin.

"Yeah. Isn't the U.S. supposed to be sunny and amazing?" Kaoru continued as he and Hikaru moved to walk closer together. They got into a sleek black car with Haruhi and Tamaki. Hunny and Mori stepped into the middle section of the SUV behind them as Kyouya and Koharu got into the back section together.

"Take the good with the bad and enjoy this lovely transfer that the school made," Tamaki cooed softly. The Hitachiins looked at each other. Had the rain made their Tono quiet?

"Hey Haruhi it won't be a thunderstorm so don't worry," Kaoru commented to the slightly nervous girl infront of him. She looked back at him and gave a soft smile. In the SUV, Koharu was whispering to her boyfriend.

"I heard that there was a beach here?" she questioned as she looked up into Kyouya's black eyes.

"Yes, but it is constantly raining," Kyouya reminded her. Koharu waved it off before leaning forward to talk to Hunny.

"Do you think we should let Tamaki act the way he does here?" she questioned the insightful senior. Hunny thought for a minute before turning to Koharu with a large grin on his face.

"Tama-chan is Tama-chan! There is no way to stop him, right Takeshi?" Hunny said cutely. Soon the two cars reached the small hotel that sat in the middle of Forks. The eight teens all got out and grouped together happily.

"We'll be starting school here tomorrow, so everyone please get a good night sleep," Kyouya said before he led Tamaki to their room. All of the other hosts entered their rooms, Hunny and Mori were together as were the twins. Koharu and Haruhi smiled as they watched the male hosts enter each of their rooms, then the two female hosts went into their own room happily.

"Kyouya," Tamaki asked as he closed the door to their on-suite bathroom. "Do you think we could start a Host Club here?"

"Hmmm," Kyouya looked up from his laptop as Tamaki walked up to him and sat in the opposite chair. "That would be very beneficial to our reputation."

"Then we shall talk to the principal immediately tomorrow and get started!" Tamaki cried cheerfully. The two spent the few hours planning their opening and advertisment.

**-Twilight START-**

Bella sighed as Edward drove her to the Cullen home like any other day of the week. The day had been too long to her liking and now had a mountain of homework sitting in her backpack in the back seat of Edward's Volvo.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, looking straight at her. Bella stopped herself from requesting him to keep his eyes on the road, for she knew that either way they wouldn't hit anything. Her lapse in saying anything caused Edward to look at her with concern. "Bella, what are you thinking?"

"Well," she started, unable to resist his velvet voice especially when it sounded like he was in pain. "Jessica was saying something about new students and I was just wondering. . ."

Edward's eyes seemed to melt as he tried to understand what she was trying to ask. He looked at every aspect of her face as if something in it would give away her hidden thoughts.

"What were you wondering?" he questioned in an even more of a pained tone. Bella looked up into his soft topaz eyes and gasped at the burning liquid topaz that looked back at her.

"IF THEY WERE VAMPIRES TOO!?" Bella said quickly before ducking her head in embarrassment. Edward stared at her for all of a minute before he chuckled grimly.

"No, they are not," he said as he turned his attention back to the road. Bella looked up to see his face become serious and hard like stone. "Alice would have seen if they were."

Bella sighed as the two drove down the winding lane towards the Cullen house. When they got inside, Bella immediately felt calm.

"Jasper, please not today," Bella called to her future brother-in-law, who sat on the couch with Alice.

"Sorry, Bella, you just seemed tense," Jasper said in a rough tone. The two smiled softly at each other before Edward led Bella up the stairs and to his room.

"You don't have to worry about anything Bella," Edward said as he closed the door to his room. "The transfer students are human and we are about to be married."

Bella groaned and collapsed on the bed. Edward chuckled and sat down next to her.

"Why must you be so stubborn with our marriage?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"Why must _you _be so calm about it?" Bella countered as she sat up to look at him. Edward sighed and kissed her softly.

"Because I've been waiting over a century to marry you," he whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. The two smiled at each other and decided to spend the rest of the evening together at their meadow instead of with the rest of the Cullens at the house.


	2. PE

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've actually been working on Twisted Fate and To Trick Time. Plus I have school and the AP exam coming up so wish me luck!**

**For those who don't know from Twisted Fate:**

_Italics mean it's a different language._

The next day prooved to be a good one for the Cullens. Bella had decided to stay with them over night though she fell asleep right in the middle of them watching yet another movie on their giant tv. So now she, Alice, and Edward were heading for school in Edward's shiney Volvo. When they reached the school a few minutes later, they found a large group (possibly the whole school) circled around something. The three just ignored the group and started to head to their classes. When the bell rang for school to start, many of Bella and Edward's classmates were talking about what they had seen that morning.

"It was a real limo!" One person was saying in an unconceled whisper.

"They must be even richer than the Cullens," someone else said, trying a little harder to conceal their whisper. Just then their teacher came into the room and demanded their attention.

"I would like to introduce three new students today," they said motioning for the new students to come in. A tall blonde, a small dark haired boy (or girl, none of the class were sure, though several of the boys were questioning their sexual orientation), and a tall dark haired boy came into the classroom. "Please welcome Tamaki Souh, Koharu Veddette, and Kyouya Otori."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, ladies," Tamaki said with a smile, a.k.a. his host smile. Kyouya just smiled softly from behind his best friend. Koharu also smiled and gentley waved at the class.

"Mr. Souh, you can sit next to Jessica," Jessica enthusiastically raised her hand far above her head and Tamaki headed to the empty seat next to her. "Mr. Otori and Mr. Veddette, you may sit together at the desk behind Edward and Isabella."

The two made their way to the seat behind the silent, but friendly couple.

"Er, sir?" Koharu said before she sat down.

"Yes, Mr. Veddette?" the teacher turned back to his new student with a smile.

"I'm a girl," Koharu said bluntly before plopping down into the seat next to her boyfriend. The whole class stared at her for a moment, except for Edward, who knew the whole time because of her thoughts. Far sooner than the three Japanese student expected, it was time to change classes. Koharu waved good bye to Tamaki and Kyouya as she headed in the opposite direction.

"So, Koharu," one of the boys in her class came up to her as she entered her next class. "I'm Mike Newton."

"Hello Mike-kun," Koharu said with no accent at all. The two entered their P.E. class to see Edward and Bella across the gym from them and many other students playing volleyball and basketball.

"May I ask you to introduce me to them, Mike-kun?" Koharu asked, hoping her host smile would work on guys as well.

"O-Of course," Mike said, blush spreading like wild fire across his face. Koharu noted happily that American boys were just as bad as Japanese girls when faced with a pretty face. The two walked over to the happy couple.

"Hello, I noticed that you were in my last class and wanted to get more accuanted," Koharu said with a bow to the two highschoolers. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Edward-kun and Isabella-san."

"And you Koharu," Edward said with perfect politeness. He accidentally read her thoughts and saw that she was planning on having Bella come and be 'hosted' by her. The unaware Japanese girl smiled happily at her new classmates.

"Please just call me Bella, C-K-" Bella trailed off, not remembering how to pronounce the petite girl's name.

"Koharu, but you can call me Autumn if you wish," Koharu said with a genuine smile on her face. Edward saw a flash of a brunette girl's face go through Koharu's thoughts as she said 'Autumn'.

"Why Autumn?" Mike asked, bringing the groups attention to him for the first time.

"My name can be roughly translated into early autumn or child of spring, so I picked 'Autumn' as my English name," Koharu explained knowingly.

"Did you decide that before you came here?" Bella wondered, getting attached to the new girl.

"No, my American sister, Emily, asked me which one I wanted when we talked in English," Koharu informed the older girl. Bella and Mike seemed to accept the strange explanation. Edward looked at her for a moment longer before turning his attention on Bella.

"Will we be studying later?" Edward asked before the coach could get the class together.

"Sure, Charlie will be at work late, so if you want to come over," Bella let the offer hang though she knew Edward would come over weither Charlie was there or not.

"Charlie? Your brother?" Koharu wondered as the four started to head towards the locker rooms.

"My dad," Bella corrected a little sheepishly.

"You call your father by his first name? I always call my father 'Daddy' or 'President' no matter what language we're speaking," Koharu said in complete shock.

"How many languages do you speak?" Edward questioned the petite girl as they walked down the tunnel that leads to the locker room split.

"Um, seven I think," Koharu answered after some thought.

"Fluantly?" Edward asked in amazement, never having met a human that knew so many.

"Hai," Koharu said with a sharp nod. "My family is from all over the world so we try to learn each others languages so we can be more comfortable."

"Why did you say hi?" Bella asked as the two girls entered the locker room.

"I said 'hai', it means yes or right in Japanese," Koharu explained to the purely American girl. The two chatted hapilly for a little while before they had to get ready for the torture that was to come from their P.E. class.

Bella and Koharu exited the girs' locker room to see a large group of students huddled around a tall, slim man with jet black, spiked hair. Koharu led Bella through the crowd to the front.

"Mori-senpai? Hunny-senpai?" she questioned, completely shocked to see her two friends in their martial arts uniforms. "What are you doing here?"

"We get to teach this class!" Hunny explained while jumping up and down. A few of the students took a step away from the energetic little boy so they wouldn't get hit by his arms or legs.

"No way," a red haired boy behind Koharu whispered to a blonde boy. "We're going to have a kid teach us? How lucky are we?"

"Easy class," the blonde boy snickered in agreement. Koharu gave an unnoticable smirk as the class started to wander off into groups of two or three. Suddenly, the boy who had snickered was on the ground behind his friends with Hunny standing beside him.

"Please line up! Boys on one end and girls on the other!" Hunny called to the class as Mori pulled the poor boy up. With Koharu leading the way, the class scrambled to get into a long line. "We get the honor of teaching you karate!"

"Does he really know karate?" Bella whispered to Koharu, who nodded gravely. Her thoughts weren't on weither or not Hunny and Mori could teach, but how hard they could push everyone.

"Ko-chan!" Hunny called as he bounced over to the taller girl.

"Y-Yes Hunny-senpai?" Koharu questioned, fear clear in her eyes at the idea of her older friend teaching them any martial art.

"_Can I have Ta-chan's number_?" Hunny whispered in Japanese and Koharu sighed in relief.

"_Of course you can have big sis' number after class_," Koharu answered with a soft smile. Hunny grinned at her in thanks and then bounded to Mori to stand in the front of the class.

"What was that about?" Bella whispered to Koharu. As Hunny started to talk to Mori in rapid Japanese.

"He wanted to have my older sister's number so he can call her later," Koharu explained, glancing over at her new friend. Bella looked a little confused. "Hunny is dating my sister, Tasia."

"Why would she date such a young kid?" Bella asked causing Koharu to chuckle softly.

"That's cute, Bella-chan," she whispered, subconsciously slipping into Host mode. She caught herself when Bella's face twisted into disbelief. "Ah, sorry. Hunny is actually eighteen. He and my sister just look like they are still in primary school."

Edward glanced towards Bella and Koharu from the boys' side of the line. He had heard their entire conversation though he was on the other side of the room. He quickly tried to think of why Koharu had called Bella cute. He knew she was dating that dark haired exchange student, Kyouya, from their thoughts, so why would she flirt with Bella? Maybe she was bisexual? That would explain why she looked so much like a boy. Edward continued to think about that option for a little longer before he decided that must be the answer.

Hunny and Mori brought everyone's attention back to the front of the classroom.

"We're going to start with a test!" Hunny called to everyone, his strict voice not matching his cute demeanor. "Everyone pair up!"

"Ah, Bella-chan?" Koharu asked the girl beside her a little nervously. Bella looked towards Koharu. "I'm no good at anything physical, except dancing, so will you be my partner?"

Bella smiled at her new friend before she sadly glanced over towards Edward.

"Oh!" Koharu realized her actions quickly. "I don't want to take you away from Edward-kun! I'll go find another partner!"

"That's okay, Autumn," Bella sighed. She didn't want to seem like a bad friend towards the new student. "Edward and I don't do everything together."

"Really?" Koharu wondered as they sat down to do the first exercise that Hunny and Mori were demonstrating. "You two seem unseperable."

"We do have times that we go and do things ourselves," Bella repeated, though Koharu barely believed it.

"If that's so, then how about I introduce you to the rest of my friends?" Koharu asked with her host smile. Bella looked at her for a brief second before she had to look away. When she looked away, she failed to notice Edward glance over and stare, shocked, at her blushing face before Mike brought his attention back to their exercises.

"O-Okay," Bella finally said as each set of partners switched to a different exercise.

"Great! I'm sure everyone will love to meet you!" Koharu beamed at the girl now lying next to her on the gym floor.

"When are you guys getting together?" Bella asked, getting a little excited for later.

"Right after school. We are all meeting in a classroom to discuss somethings," Koharu informed Bella.

"Who are we all meeting?" Bella said after a moment of pause in which the two girls continued to do their exercises.

"Well, Hunny and Mori are going to be there, plus Tamaki and Kyouya," Koharu listed off before glancing over to smile at Bella. "Then there are our junior friends. Haruhi and the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

Bella nodded and started to concentrate on the exercises. Twenty minutes later, Hunny called the class back towards the front.

"Good work!" he called to them. Mori nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow we can start working on self defense. Everyone can go and relax now!"

There was relieved groan from across the students. Edward caught up to Bella and Koharu as the students started to head towards the locker rooms. Koharu noticed that he wasn't even breathing hard after all of that exercise, but before she could comment, Hunny called her back to the gym. Hunny looked at Koharu expectantly and Koharu remembered the beginning of class.

"Did you get anyone to come yet?" Hunny asked her. Koharu nodded as she wrote down Tasia's number.

"Bella is coming," Koharu informed the two upperclassmen as she handed Hunny the scrap of paper.

Outside of the girls' locker room, Edward was informing Bella about his earlier thoughts.

"Do you really think she is bi?" Bella asked Edward in a disbelieving way.

"It's the only explaination for her actions," Edward reasoned.

"We'll see," Bella whispered as Koharu neared them. The two went their separate ways for now.


	3. Suspicion

**Thank you Suzuna and haley96 for reviewing! And thanks to Meganes Ultimate Fangirl for the help with Koharu's color. **

Bell waited just outside of the changing rooms for Koharu. When the Japanese girl exited the room, back in her loose black jacket and denim jeans, she saw Bella and smiled at her new friend.

"I-I wanted to see if you needed help finding your next class," Bella quickly said, trying to make an excuse to walk with Koharu and question her about what Edward had said.

"Thank you very much, Bella-chan," Koharu replied with her host smile. The two girls started to head towards Koharu's next class that was across the campus. After a moment of silence, Koharu sighed. "What did you want to ask me, Bella-chan?"

Bella froze at her question, causing Koharu to stop and turn back to her.

"A-Are you bi?" she whispered just barely loud enough for Koharu to hear. Bella just looked at her feet, trying to hide her crimson face with her hair.

"Don't hide you pretty face in your hair, Bella-chan, even if you are blushing," Koharu said gently placing her hand under Bella's chin and lifting her face up to look at her. After she got over being shocked, Bella jerked away from Koharu.

"You are bi!" Bella said accusingly. Koharu blinked at her for a moment before starting to laugh.

"I'm not, I only like Kyouya," Koharu informed Bella, who looked at her with a look of pure confusion. "Back in Japan, I pretend to be a boy so I can be apart of a club, so it's now apart of how I naturally act."

Bella just stared at her. Koharu didn't break eye contact until the bell rang to anounce that they were now late for class.

"I'll be able to explain better later when you meet everyone," she told Bella before she turned and ran to her next class. Koharu entered her next class to find the teacher taking role with Kyouya standing next to her.

"Who might you be young man?" the teacher asked with a slight spanish accent when she noticed Koharu standing in the doorway.

"Miss Koharu Veddette, m'am," Koharu introduced with a bow. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to come all the way from the gym."

"It's okay since it's your first day," the teacher said with a smile. "Now Mr. O-Ohtori and Miss Veddette, you may sit together at the table by the back window. I hope you both know some Spanish."

"Más que un poco, el maestro," Koharu said with a smile as the two sat at their desk.

"¿Cuánto sabes?" the teacher asked. Koharu thought for a moment.

"Lo suficiente para pasar," she answered. The teacher looked at her for a moment before turning to the rest of the class and starting the lesson.

Later, Koharu and Kyouya walked with each other to the classroom where the Host Club was meeting for their opening event. When they opened the door, they found the rest of the Host Club getting dressed like colorful waiters.

"Our theme is 'Cafe'?" Koharu questioned in Japanese as the two entered and the twins handed them their outfits. Tamaki nodded in as he adjusted the red rose on his white vest. His color was white, so he was dressed in different shades of said color. Koharu looked around and noticed a curtain rigged up on the other side of the room. "Is that the changing room?"

"Hai!" nearly everyone cried as they bustled around. Koharu quickly went behind the curtain and changed into her dark green tuxedo. Exiting the makeshift changing room, she saw several tables set up along with a throne for their welcoming.

"I'm going to go find Bella," she called to her busy friends with a wave. Koharu went straight to the parking lot. There, she found nearly all of the students standing around. There was a collective gasp from several girls looking her direction. With a quick scan of the crowd, Koharu took off towards an old beat up truck. She caught Bella's arm as the American girl went to open the truck door. "Bella-chan! I thought you were going to come meet my friends?"

"Oh! Autumn," Bella said, her eyes wide with shock. "I-I forgot that I was going to meet you."

"You're a terrible liar, Bella-chan," Koharu chuckled. "But women should be truthful, no?"

"I agree, Koharu," a male voice came from behind the tomboy. Koharu turned around to see Edward.

"Ah! Edward-kun," Koharu smiled her host smile, hoping that he would loosen up a little. She had no such luck as Edward walked past her a stood next to Bella.

"If you remember, Bella and I have a study date at her house today," Edward reminded his new classmate.

"That's okay, Edward-kun," another male voice called to them. The three of them turned to see six handsome boys walking towards them in tuxedos. Everyone in the parking lot stared after the group as they walked up to the truck.

"Oh wow," the twins chorused in shock as they saw Bella for the first time. Devilish grins broke out on their identical faces as they sauntered up to the unsuspecting girl.

"And who," Hikaru questioned as he leaned towards Bella in his light blue outfit.

"Might you be," Kaoru finished as he mimiced his brother in his orange suit.

"Princess?" they chimed together.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pressure ladies," Tamaki reprimanded the twins. A slight twitch went around the Host Club as they remembered the last time he said those words. Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way and bowed to Bella. "I'm so terribly sorry about those devils, Princess Bella."

Bella was lost for words and frantically looked to Edward and Koharu for help.

"I told you that meeting everyone would explain the way I act," Koharu chuckled as she pulled Tamaki away from the scared girl. "We are the Ouran High School Host Club."

The eight Japanese students bowed to them.

"Let me introduce everyone to you," Koharu suggested, motioning to her friends. "Graduates Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takeshi Morinozuka, or Hunny and Mori."

The small blonde waved down to the two Americans from atop Mori's shoulders. Hunny was wearing a bubblegum pink suit which contrasted with Mori's dark blue tuxedo.

"Seniors, 'King' Tamaki Souh, 'Shadow King' Kyouya Ohtori, and myself, the 'Gay Prince' Koharu Veddette-Yoshiiva," Koharu introduced as the three seniors bowed to their classmates. Kyouya and Tamaki contrasted with each other much like Mori and Hunny. Tamaki was wearing his white tuxedo while Kyouya was wearing a dark purple one. "And Juniors, the 'Devilish Twins' Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and the 'Natural Prince' Haruhi Fujioka."

The three Juniors smiled at their upperclassmen. Haruhi was wearing a deep crimson suit that made it look like she was constantly blushing. Koharu looked towards Tamaki to finish introducing the club to the two Americans.

"The Host Club's main purpose is to entertain and give joy to beautiful ladies that have too much time on their hands," Tamaki explained.

"Truth be told, it's better to see us than just hear about us," Haruhi told Bella and Edward. Tamaki gave a large wave of his hands.

"Let's hope we see you later, Princess Bella," he said as he led the Host Club back through the parking lot. Several girls started to follow them to the classroom they were using. A few boys slowly followed the girls in hopes of learning a thing or two from the handsome boys.

**The Spanish can be translated to:**

**More than a little bit, teacher.**

**How much?**

**Enough to pass.**

**If anyone has ideas for themes that the Host Club can do, remember they are rich, I would be happy for the help. Please review!**


	4. Welcome Host Club

**Thank you haley96 for reviewing!**

On their way to Bella's house, Edward was able to tell that Bella had something on her mind and he was able to tell that it had to do with the new transfer students.

"Bella," he said softly. He continued to look at her face as she drove her old Ford truck down the road to her home.

"Yes?" she replied, glancing at him briefly.

"Do you want to go to the transfer students' club?" he asked, already knowing that the answer was 'yes'.

"I don't know," Bella said hesitantly. "I think Alice should check it out first."

"Then it's a good thing she stayed to go see them," Edward chuckled as they pulled into her driveway.

At the school, a group of girls were waiting outside of the classroom that was to be used for the Host Club's activities for the time they were in America. Alice chatted half heartedly with Jessica and another popular girl. She was actually thinking about the new girl in her chemistry class. She looked a lot like a boy, but Alice couldn't be fooled. She had spent too much time around fashion to be confused about genders.

The door suddenly opened and a shower of rose petals came out. When the petals cleared, several girls squealed. In front of them were eight of the most handsome guys they had ever seen.

"Welcome!" the Ouran High School Host Club chimed from their positions. Tamaki was sitting in a throne while Haruhi and Koharu kneeled on either side of the grand chair. The twins hugged each other behind the King. Hunny was hanging off of Mori's shoulders and Kyouya stood coolly beside the group.

"My, so many beautiful new princesses," Tamaki grinned happily. "I do hope you enjoy your time with us."

Soon, every host had a table full of girls who were all eager to meet them.

"So, Tamaki, how did you start this club?" Jessica asked as she leaned towards the blonde.

"I thought of the idea my first year of highschool. I was relatively new to Japan and wanted to make some friends. And making girls happy was the best idea I could come up with," Tamaki explained, also leaning towards the brunette who had questioned him. Jessica blushed furiously at the blonde's smile.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" a couple of junior girls called happily as the twins led them to a table. "Will you go out with us?"

"Sorry ladies," Hikaru said to the two girls.

"We have girlfriends in Japan," Kaoru explained. The girls became depressed at the two's words.

"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our time with you princesses," they said as they got almost face to face with the two girls. The two girls blushed much like Jessica did.

"Mr. Haninozuka, why are you in this club?" one of the girls asked as she and another girl sat in front of Mori and Hunny.

"You can call me Hunny and Takeshi, Mori, if you want," Hunny said cutely. "We're here because it's fun to be with our friends and cute girls like you."

The two girls sighed at the smaller boy's cuteness as he sat next to Mori eating cake.

"Haruhi, how did you meet these guys?" a girl asked as she and another girl sat at a table with the female host.

"Well, it was actually an accident," Haruhi told them. "Me and Koharu were new to the school and were trying to find a place to study when we entered their club room. At first, they thought we were guys. So, when I accidently broke a vase that was in their room, they made me a host. Koharu agreed to help pay back my debt and we've been in the club for the past year."

"That sounds crazy," the other girl whispered in disbelief. Haruhi chuckled slightly.

"I guess it was," she said, flashing the girls her host smile.

"So aren't you actually a girl?" Alice against bluntly as she sat in front of Koharu and Kyouya, who had decided to joint host that day.

"Eh, yes," Koharu answered, nervous about where the gorgous girl in front of her was going.

"Then why are you doing this?" Alice asked, glad to have the two to herself.

"At first, I was paying off a debt with Haruhi," Koharu answered with a glance towards Kyouya. "But then we made friend with the boys and it became too hard for us to leave."

"So you were forced into it?" Alice concluded from the short answer.

"At first I was," Koharu admitted.

"Would you like some tea, Miss Cullen?" Kyouya asked, bringing the attention away from his nervous girlfriend.

"No thank you," Alice said politely.

"How about some cake? The Host Club gets nothing but the best for our lovely princesses," Koharu offered, smiling her host smile in hopes to get the brilliant girl from asking anything more from them.

"No thank you," Alice repeated. "I had a large lunch."

"Oh," Koharu hid her shock from the girl who somehow was smaller than herself. "If you get hungry, please let me know."

"I will," Alice said with a smile. The next half hour was hard on the hosts. American girls were a lot harder to deal with than Japanese girls. Finally, the club closed and they relaxed.

"They whine so much!" the twins whined as they fell back into a couch.

"The tea is too hot," Hikaru mimiced one of their guests in a high pitched voice.

"Why don't you have cokes?" Kaoru mimiced another girl in a matching voice.

"Annoying!" they both concluded as the rest of the hosts sat around in a circle.

"Not even Emily is like this and she's also American," Koharu said as she stretched out on a couch. Kyouya rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend. She sighed and sat up so he could sit next to her.

"I have no idea what any of you are complaining about," Tamaki said grandly. "These ladies are wonderful and are a great way for us to learn about a different culture."

"I don't need to learn about America," Koharu said to her classmate. "I lived here for an entire summer before."

"No complaining!" Tamaki commanded.

"Tamaki, enough," Haruhi said to her boyfriend. "Let's just go back to the hotel and relax."

"I'm going to the hot tub as soon as we get there," Koharu said as she stood to leave.

"Are your muscles sore?" Kyouya asked, concerned for his girlfriend's health. He stood and placed a hand on Koharu's back.

"I should be fine," Koharu answered him with a genuine smile.

The Host Club left the classroom and headed to the hotel. Most of them were excited about their next day of school and hosting.

**If you have any ideas for fillers, I would be greatly appreciative. Also, if you want to be one of the girls the Host Club hosts, write a question and/or a host you'd like to sit with in a review and I promise to put you in here! Oh and if you do want to be in here, please write a breif description of how you want to be.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru are dating two of my OCs. They are Aileana and Aileene Veddette, they are Koharu's younger twin sisters. Na and Ne are like Hikaru and Kaoru respectively. Hikaru is dating Ne and Kaoru is dating Na.**


	5. Day two

**Thank you haley96 for reviewing!**

The next day, Koharu, Kyouya, and Tamaki sat in their seats in their English class ten minutes before the first class was to start. Koharu sighed expectantly as she eyed the watch that sat lightly on the inside of her wrist. On her fingers she counted off five seconds so that the other two hosts could see. As soon as she hit one, the door burst open to a pack of girls rushing in with Jessica at the lead.

"Good morning ladies," Tamaki called as he smiled towards them. This caused them to halt in their tracks and all of them blushed a deep red. Jessica was the first to unfreeze and came forward as if she represented the rest of the girls.

"Uh, we were wondering," Jessica started, her normal air of conffidence gone at the sight of the three hosts sitting calmly in their classroom.

"Yes, Jessica?" Koharu asked sweetly, treating the girls as she had learned to through her time as a host, as if they were the most precious thing in the world. "Is there anything wrong?"

"N-No," Jessica stuttered, completely fooled by the smaller girl's act and believing Koharu was a boy even though she had stated yesterday she was actually a girl. "We were just wondering when you were going to have another club event."

"Ah, Kyouya," Koharu said as she turned towards her boyfriend. "Would you inform these ladies of our scheduling?"

"Of course, Koharu," Kyouya said smoothly, going along with the 'kind prince' act that the hosts so readily used on new girls. "We will actually be holding club activities during the lunch period."

Several of the girls in the back of the pack turned on their heel and ran out of the classroom. The two black-haired hosts assumed that they were the messanger girls for the pack off to spread word of what they had found out.

"What will the theme be?" a dark-haired girl asked from behind Jessica.

"Who might you be, hime? I don't believe I saw you yesterday," Tamaki asked as he walked towards the girl. She glared at him with a darkness that seemed to rival that of Kyouya and Koharu on her bad days.

"My name is Haley," the girl said as Tamaki shrank back from her glare. "I just heard about the club and wanted to check things out."

"It's nice to find a girl that's willing to try new things," Koharu said with a soft smile towards the girl. The dark aura from Haley seemed to soften at Koharu's words.

"I like to try new things too!" several of the girls in the pack cried at Koharu's words. Koharu turned as she chuckled at the girls' actions. She sat back down next to Kyouya as she saw Edward and Bella walk in. The pack of girls seemed to disperse as the bell rang for them to get to class. Bella and Edward sat in their seats in front of the Japanese couple.

"Bella-chan," Koharu called to the girl in front of her. Bella slowly turned around to look at her. "I was surprised that you didn't decide to come see us before your study date."

"I'm sorry, Autumn," Bella whispered.

"Try coming during lunch," Koharu said to her with a smile. "We will be serving lunch to our guests so you don't have to worry about eating."

"I'll try," Bella replied as she turned back t the front of the classroom. The class went by smoothly, though many of the girls were staring at the three hosts and not paying attention to the lesson. Soon, Koharu, Mike, Bella, and Edward were in the gym.

"No need to go change!" Hunny was calling to everyone as they came in.

"Hunny!" several girls squeled as they came in.

"Hello everyone!" Hunny called back cutely. "I hope you will come for lunch! We'll be serving some our best cakes and I want to share them all with you!"

Several of the girls squeled again as they grouped around the small teacher. Gym was also a blur for the hosts that were attending the class. Hunny and Mori demonstrated some self defense moves and attempted to teach everyone the moves. Edward and Koharu seemed to be the only ones that were actually able to preform the moves to the two's liking. By the time the bell rang, all of the students were sore, but couldn't wait for the next day so they could try again.

Koharu made her way to her spanish class alone, Bella leaving quickly with Edward. She made it to the classroom with little problem. It was once she got into the classroom that all hell broke loose.

"Koharu!" several girls cried as they rushed forward when she walked in. The four girls pushed each other out of the way so they could be the first to reach the shocked girl. Looking around, Koharu saw that Kyouya was in the same situation at his seat. With well practiced movements, Koharu was able to manuver herself and the group of girls over to Kyouya's seat. The nine girls grouped together around the two hosts as Koharu sat on Kyouya's desk. Kyouya looked up at Koharu with a raised eyebrow. Koharu took his look to her advantage and kissed his forehead. Kyouya blushed slightly and the nine girls gasped at her actions.

"How was your math class, Kyo-koi?" Koharu asked in a sticky sweet voice. Kyouya caught onto her lovey-dovey act as soon as she called him by the strange nickname.

"It was sad since you weren't there, Ko-koi," he answered in a voice to match Koharu's.

"Gym was the same for me, Kyo-koi," Koharu said, throwing her heads in her hands. Kyouya stood and lifted her head from her hands. Once Koharu was looking at him, Kyouya brought her into a hug.

"Nice acting," Koharu whispered into Kyouya's ear.

"I could say the same to you," Kyouya whispered back. The bell rang and the couple broke apart. The nine girls that had fought over them sadly went to their desks and sat. The teacher walked in to see her class in a mild depression.

**I promise next chapter will have the lunch hosting period! Also send in more of your own characters! So far I only have Haley-hime, who I hope a thought out well enough with haley96's description.**


	6. Lunch

**Thank you haley96, RainbowRaptor, OneWhoNeverStopsCrying, Tasia'sENDLESSDreams for reviewing!**

Koharu sat at her table in the new Host Club room. She tugged delicately at the costume that the Hitachiin twins had handed her when she had walked in with Kyouya. The day's theme was China, so all of them were dressing in Chinese style robes. The black robes she was wearing were loose and had long sleeves that covered her hands. A large green rose was stitched onto her shoulder with its petals scattered down her robes.

"Koharu," Kyouya called her name from behind her. Koharu looked up to see her boyfriend also in black robes, but his rose was a dark purple.

"Kyouya," Koharu greeted with a smile. Kyouya stepped around the couch she was lying across and sat by her feet. Kyouya sighed and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Kyo-koi?" he quoted with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Koharu said scooting away from him. "I was trying to make those girls get away from us."

"Really?" Kyouya smirked as he moved closer to his girlfriend. He leaned over so his mouth was right by her ear. "Are you sure that's it, my love?"

Koharu shot up from the couch and walked away. Kyouya smirked as he watched his blushing girlfriend stalk away from him. He knew that his actions just caused him to loose their lunch period together, but he couldn't help but toy with his girlfriend. The Hitachiin twins weren't the only ones that liked to toy with people after all.

A few minutes later, the Host Club opened up their doors to a group of waiting girls and even some boys. Koharu and Haruhi led the four boys over to their table with large smiles.

"What can we call you, wǒ de lǐngzhǔ?" the two asked in unison as they seated the four boys.

"What does that mean?" one of the boys asked. Koharu turned to him with a smile and gasped.

"Ah, hello Mike-kun," she said towards the tall brunette. "Or should I say Mike-Zhǔ?"

"What does that mean?" Mike asked again, causing the two female hosts to giggle.

"Zhǔ means 'lord' in Chinese," Haruhi explained to the four boys. "Today you are our lords and we must take care of you."

Two of the boys snickered at Haruhi's words.

"But she's right, wǒ de lǐngzhǔ," Koharu said softly. She walked around the table and half sat on it in between the two boys. "As long as you're a guest of the Host Club, then you are our lords and we must entertain you in whatever way makes you happy."

"Any way?" the black haired boy to her right asked.

"Come on Eric," Mike said a little deffensively. "What would Angela say if she heard you talking like that to another girl?"

"I'm only here because you dragged me away from my lunch with Angela," Eric snapped back at Mike.

"Wǒ de lǐngzhǔ, please do not fight," Haruhi said in a pleading tone.

"It does not fit men of your stature to fight so rudely," Koharu said, the two girls hoping that their host training worked on boys too. Their request seemed to work on the two boys as they relaxed and smiled again.

"Excuse me," a girl came up to them. She had long black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail and large green eyes that shown well in the low lighting.

"Who might you be wǒ de fūrén?" Koharu asked as she straightened up.

"My name is Sana," the girl smiled softly at the female host.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sana-fūrén," Koharu said as she took the taller girl's hand and kissed it softly. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Oh, no, sorry," Sana said, her soft smile never leaving her face. "I was just going from table to table."

"I see," Koharu said softly. Koharu turned slightly to see Haruhi pouring some tea into the boys' cups. "Haruhi, _we have a wandering princess._"

"_Like Kanako-chan?_" Haruhi asked, switching to Japanese like her fellow hostess. Koharu shook her head.

"_I think she is just curious about us,_" Koharu told her. Haruhi looked up from serving the boys Chinese dumplings and smiled at the new girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, fūrén," Haruhi greeted. "I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"I do have a question though," Sana said as she looked slightly down at Koharu.

"Yes, Sana-fūrén?" Koharu said, her host smile creeping onto her face.

"Are you two close?" Sana asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yes we are," Koharu answered happily. "We are best friends and comrades in the odd world of being a female host."

"No, that isn't what I meant," Sana said, a slight blush coming to her face. "I saw you two after school yesterday, after your club let out I think. You were hugging each other's waistes and I thought. . ."

The shy girl trailed off and looked down at her feet. The four boys were now eagerly waiting to hear the explaination for this little tale. Koharu and Haruhi looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We are not gay," Koharu said through her laughter.

"I'm clumsy," Haruhi tried to explain. "I tripped yesterday over some uneven ground and Koharu caught me. That's all that happened."

"We are sorry if that had made you confused," Koharu said in a serious tone.

"It's okay," Sana said, her soft smile back on her face. "I just thought it was weird for you to be hosting boys after what I had seen."

Sana turned to go towards Kyouya's table. Kyouya looked up from his guest to see the new girl coming towards him and Koharu lean down and say something in Mike's ear. Kyouya greeted Sana with a smile though he was still watching Koharu help Haruhi finish serving the boys lunch.

"Do you care about her?" Sana asked him. Kyouya looked down at her without moving his head.

"I do," he said shortly. Sana smiled before moving off towards the twins.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Haley said as she leaned back in her chair in front of the twins. She had on black and neon yellow clothing. Next to her was a girl with long, curly brown hair with straightened, green bangs. That girl had on black and neon pink clothes that nearly matched her friend.

"We like to design clothes and stuff for everyone," Kaoru answered with a smile. He fidgeted a little with his long blue sleeve. He was wearing robes much like Kyouya's and Koharu's except they were a light blue with an orange rose. "And of course we enjoy the company of our friends."

"I like your company the most, Kaoru," Hikaru said as he turned on his little brother. He had on a robe that had the opposite coloring as Kaoru. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru around the waist and brought him into his lap. Kaoru blushed madly along with the brunette girl.

"H-Hikaru, not in front of our guests," Kaoru stammered.

"I can't help it if you're so cute, Kaoru," Hikaru answered as he closed the small gap between himself and his twin.

"Let's go Ciara," Haley said as she stood.

"Where are you going, madame?" Tamaki asked as he came up from behind the two girls. He was in a gold robe with a white rose and petals.

"I though these guys would be more interesting than this," Haley explained as she grabbed Ciara's arm.

"I don't want to go, Hales," Ciara said, looking up at her friend.

"You didn't even want to come earlier," Haley said in shock.

"I know, but now I know them and I think they are cool," Ciara said with a smile. Haley froze for a moment before she sat back down next to her friend. The rest of the time was uneventful and everyone was enjoying their lunch with the Host Club. Sana went from table to table and asked everyone about their lives. Ciara told the twins about how she enjoyed going out on her skateboard at a park in a nearby town. Haley soon warmed up to the twins and laughed along with Ciara at some of the twins' jokes.

"Good bye, ladies and gentlemen," the hosts chimed as the lunch bell rang for them all to go back to class. "We hope to see you after school!"

**Hope you all liked this chapter! Please go check my new story When the OCs take over! It's pretty much a truth or dare show that has all of my OCs in it along with characters from their stories. Go and tell me anything you want them to do!**


	7. Imprint

**Thank you haley96, seaweedgirl for reviewing!**

Later that day, Koharu and Kyouya were sitting together just outside of the gym. They were waiting on Hunny and Mori to finish cleaning up the gym. Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins had already left for the hotel and had probably were already starting on their homework under Haruhi's watchful gaze.

"Kyouya," Koharu said quietly. They weren't sitting too far apart, but it was still hard for Kyouya to hear his girlfriend call him.

"What's wrong Koharu?" he asked, immediately getting worried. Koharu was never this quiet.

"Nothing really," Koharu murmured as she looked out towards the parking lot opposite of the gym. "I just miss my family."

"It's okay, Koharu," Kyouya whispered, pulling his girlfriend into a hug. "You'll see them in a few months and, if you can't wait for then, I can always get us tickets back to Japan."

"Thank you, Kyouya," Koharu sighed into her boyfriend's chest. "I just feel slightly lonely without so many people around."

"I know you're used to being around your extremely large family, but please bear with this until it is time to go," Kyouya said gently. Koharu looked up at him and smiled.

"I will," she said. "But we can always go back for a visit."

"Of course," Kyouya said with a slight smirk. There was a slight clearing of a throat behind them. The couple turned to see a tall, tan boy standing by a motorcycle.

"Have either of you seen Bella Swan?" the boy asked them awkwardly.

"Ah, Bella-chan is helping Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai in the gym," Koharu answered with a smile. "If I may ask, who are you? I haven't seen you around the school before."

"My name is Jacob Black," the boy answered as he walked forward. "I'm one of Bella's friends from La Push."

"The beach?" Koharu asked, eagerly looking towards Kyouya.

"Yeah," Jacob said slowly. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?"

"We are from Japan," Kyouya informed the much taller boy. Jacob let out a low whistle. They heard loud laughter come from the gym doors and the three teens looked up to find Hunny on top of Mori's shoulders as they walked with Bella.

"Jake," Bella said in shock when she saw the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to liberate you," Jacob said with a goofy grin. He held out the bike helmet that he was holding. "Let's go."

"Alright," Bella nodded.

"Bella-chan!" Koharu called before the girl got too far away. Bella hesitantly turned back towards the group of hosts. "I really do wish you'd at least give the Host Club a chance. Also, be careful on that bike. I would be very sad to find that you were hurt while riding it."

Bella smiled slightly as she climbed onto the bike behind Jacob and they sped away. The hosts watched her leave and Koharu sighed.

"She'll come eventually," Kyouya reassured his girlfriend as they made towards the limo that was waiting for them.

Bella rested her head on Jake's back as the two sped towards La Push. Bella could tell when they were in the clear when Jake began to slow down.

"Those new kids sure are something, huh?" Jake laughed as they approached his house.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella smiled slightly as she took off the helmet.

"Alright, Bells, what's wrong?" Jake asked her as he wheeled the bike to his garage.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Bella answered quickly. Jake just stared her down with a pointed look. "They want me to come to their club, but, well, I don't really do the whole socializing with clubs thing."

"An awkward teen to the extreme," Jake laughed, his laugh reverbarating through the metal garage.

"Shut up Jake," Bella mumbled as she put her hands deep in her jacket pockets so she wouldn't hit him. Jacob immediately stopped laughing, but only because he heard a howl from the nearby forest. The two nearly ran to the door of the garage, Jake taking off his shirt on the way. Jacob phased as soon as he passed through the door. Another howl was heard, this time it wasn't hurried like they were calling each other, instead who ever had howled sounded like they were in pain. Jacob froze at the howl and began to howl back as he rushed into the forest. Bella stared after him, but looked around when she heard the soft screech of wheels stopping. She looked towards Jacob's house to see his father, Billy, sitting in his wheel chair, staring out into the forest.

"Why don't you come inside and wait for him to get back?" Billy suggested when he noticed Bella still standing in the garage doorway. Billy gave her a fatherly smile as wheeled slightly back towards the door. "You can call Charlie and tell him you're here."

Bella nodded and, with one last look towards where Jacob had runn off as a wolf, she went into the house. Several hours later, Jacob trudged in through the back door and nearly slammed the door in a younger boy's face.

"Come on Jake, tell me who she is," the boy, who Bella recognized as Seth Clearwater, said urgently to and aggrivated Jacob.

"For the last time, kid, I don;t know who she is," Jacob nearly shouted at the younger boy.

"Who's who?" Bella asked as she stood up and walked to the two boys. Seth seemed to get a faraway look on his face.

"Kid's imprinted on the girl that told me where you were earlier," Jacob nearly growled. "I was thinking about her for a moment when I phased and he automatically wants to know who she is. Couldn't stop thinking about her the whole time we were out there."

"How could I not? She is absolutely perfect," Seth sighed softly. "Her large blue eyes, her short black hair, everything."

"See what I had to deal with the entire time we were running?" Jacob asked Bella, anger causing his voice to rise.

"Does he mean Autumn?" Bella asked, blinking a couple of times in confusion.

"Her name is Autumn?" Seth said eagerly, taking Bella's hands in his. "What a perfect name for a girl that reminds me of the crisp beauty of Fall."

"He's kind of going over board, isn't he?" Bella whispered to Jake nervously.

"He's a kid," Jacob answered her in just as low of a voice.

"Tell me more about her Bella!" Seth said eagerly.

"Well, she came from Japan with some of her friends and she's in some of my classes," Bella told him. "And she's in this host club thing. But, Seth-"

"Oh, I've got to meet her!" Seth wailed as he slumped into the chair Bella had been occupying while they were running.

"Seth, I'm sorry, but she has a ton of people trying to get her to date them," Bella told the boy. Seth's face fell slightly at her words.

"It doesn't matter!" Seth suddenly yelled. "No one can out do an imprinted wolf when it comes to affection!"

Bella glanced towards Jacob who was trying hard not to hit his head against the wall. Bella carefully put her hand on Jake's arm.

"Let's go," she whispered and the two quickly left the house before Seth could ask any more about Koharu.

**That was actually a lot of fun! Seth's reaction is exactly how I'd imagine him being if he ever imprinted. You know, cause he's actually super young and stuff compared to the others. **

**I finally finished Twisted Fate, so I can work on this and my other stories more! So please review!**

**And please join me for When the OCs Take Over! It's where all of my OCs get together with characters from their stories and do what ever you wish! So go check it out and please review some questions and dares for everyone to do!**


	8. Alice

**Thank you Amaia-Sinblood, haley96, tigergirl193 for reviewing!**

"Welcome!" the Host Club greeted their guests after school the next day. Their theme that day was Alice in Wonderland. The twins were sulking at their table since they were forced to be Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Tamaki on the other hand was ecstatic as the Mad Hatter. Hunny was happy to be the White Rabbit while Mori was a Card Soldier. Kyouya was somehow picked to dress as the Chesire Cat while Haruhi and Koharu shared the role of Alice.

"Would you like some tea?" Hikaru asked as he leaned to one side of one of his guests. His red hat slipped slightly as he leaned down.

"No, she would like some cake," Kaoru contradicted his brother as he leaned to the girl's other side.

"Tea," Hikaru said flatly.

"Cake," Kaoru replied just as flatly.

"Both?" the girl suggested so the boys would not fight.

"Excellent choice!" the twins said together as they got the girl her selection.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Hunny called as he bounded up to his table, his white ears flying as he jumped. He had a small brown and black suit and a golden pocket watch attached to his pants.

"Wh-What are you late for?" one of the girls asked as she and two others looked down at him.

"I'm late to eat some cake with you pretty ladies!" Hunny said as he jumped and landed in the seat in between two guests. The girls all cheered happily at the small boy's chant.

"Mitsukuni," came a deep voice from behind the small boy. The group looked up to see Mori in a red helmet with a large card covering his torso. Mori came and sat down across from Hunny and smiled softly.

"Would you like something from our cart?" Haruhi and Koharu asked as they passed Kyouya's table. The were wearing matching blue dresses with white aprons and blue ribbons in their hair. Several girls looked up at the two with mild interest.

"No one wants anything," a girl said rudely.

"Miss, I have a riddle for you," Kyouya said with a small grin. He may have been wearing purple cat ears and deep purple tights, but, to Koharu and Haruhi, he looked like a perfect Chesire Cat in that moment. The girl looked at Kyouya intently. "What has leaves of brown, and air so cold, yet has stolen my heart, in a feat so bold?"

The girl thought for the longest of moments before she shrugged and looked towards the other girls for an answer. They all shrugged at her and shook their heads.

"What is the answer Kyouya?" Koharu chuckled slightly since she had figured out the riddle without much trouble.

"Why it is you, my dear Koharu," Kyouya said as he glanced up at her.

"Since when did you become a poet?" Koharu asked as she smirked down at him. The girls stared at the two in utter disbelief.

"Aren't you a guy?" one asked Koharu. The others nodded in agreement to the question.

"Aren't I in a dress?" Koharu countered as she and Haruhi moved on with their desert cart. The girls stared after her in shock. Koharu smiled at her fellow Alice as they placed the cart by the wall and waited for more customers to show up. It wasn't for several minutes that someone opened the door.

"Welcome," the two girls called as the door opened to reveal a tan boy with dark black hair. "How may we help you?"

"Uh," the boy blushed at the sight of the two girls.

"It's okay, come on in," Koharu urged the boy.

"It was hard to digest the first time we came too," Haruhi giggled. The boy stepped forward slightly and looked at Koharu shyly.

"What's your name?" Koharu asked as she extended her hand out to him.

"Seth Clearwater," the boy said shyly. He then looked up at her boldly.

"Hello Seth," Koharu giggled slightly. "I'm Koharu Veddette and this is Haruhi Fujioka."

The two girls guided the boy to a table and sat down with him.

"Would you like some tea or something sweet to eat?" Haruhi offered him kindly. Seth shook his head.

"What would you like?" Koharu asked him as she sat down next to him. Seth mumbled something that neither could hear. "What was that?"

"You," Seth whispered to her. He looked up from his lap and straight into her eyes.

"Wh-What?" Koharu asked, taken aback by his sudden declaration. He sat up eagerly and took her hands.

"I've loved you since I first saw you," Seth said eagerly. "No, it's more than love! You are my everything now!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't even know you," Koharu said as she tried to take back her hands.

"But I still love you," Seth said. "We can get to know each other, I promise! Just give me a chance!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a deep voice came from above them. Koharu and Seth turned to see Kyouya glaring at Seth with dark black eyes. "And I'd advise you to take your hands off of my girlfriend."

Seth looked back and forth between Kyouya and Koharu. "You can't be dating someone else!"

"I am," Koharu told him softly as he sat up straight and took back his hands. "We've been dating for over a year and love each other."

"But I-I imprinted," Seth mumbled in disbelief. "You're supposed to be with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koharu said as she stood up to step away from him. Seth also stood and grabbed her hand again.

"Come with me," he said as he pulled for her to leave. Kyouya grabbed her other hand to pull her back. Seth turned back to Kyouya and growled. "Let go of her."

"No, you let go," Kyouya said as he snapped. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on either side of Seth with large pitchers of water. The twins poured the water on Seth, but he didn't flinch or let go of Koharu.

"Ky-Kyouya," Koharu said softly as she looked into the younger boy's eyes. "Let me go."

"What?" Kyouya asked, pure rage and shock darkening his eyes.

"I'll go and explain to him about us," Koharu told him as she gently pulled her hand out of his grasp. "If I'm not back at the hotel by dinner, send out your police force. I'm sure you'll find me if anything happens."

With one last smile towards Kyouya, Koharu followed Seth out of the door and to the parking lot.

"Thank you," Seth said as he guided her to a motorcycle. "Jake let me borrow this. You met him yesterday, I think."

"Ah, yes I did," Koharu nodded. Seth swung his leg over the motorcycle and turned back to her.

"Get on," Seth said as he extended a hand to her. Koharu hesitated.

"I've never road a motorcycle before," she told him quietly. Seth chuckled.

"It's not hard. Just hold on to me," Seth told her with a goofy smile. Koharu hesitated for a moment longer before she climbed on behind him. "Remember to hold on to me."

"O-Okay," Koharu said as she slowly wrapped her arms around Seth and hung on. Seth smiled at her touch and zoomed off towards the highway. Koharu closed her eyes from fear of the watching everything fly by. She felt the cycle slow as they turned a corner. Shortly after, Seth stopped and turned to her slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, his grin still clear. Koharu looked up at him as she let go of his body.

"I-I think so," Koharu said, she could feel herself shaking from the rush of the motorcycle. She slid off of the motorcycle and nearly fell over from her legs shaking too much.

"Careful," Seth said as he reached out and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"A-Arigato," Koharu said, a slight blush coloring her face. Seth got off of the motorcycle and stood by her.

"What did you say?" Seth asked, a confused look appearing on his childish face.

"She said thank you," a voice came from behind them before Koharu could answer him. Koharu looked up to see they were in front of a large white and glass house. A boy with bronze hair was standing on the porch with his arms crossed.

"Ah, thank you for translating Edward-kun," Koharu said with a host smile towards the boy.

"You were serious when you said that you imprinted," Edward said as he stepped down to the yard.

"Yep, isn't she the cutest?" Seth said, a grin stretching from ear to ear. Edward smiled slightly at the boy's eagerness. He then turned to Koharu and smiled softly.

"This must be confusing," he said to her. Koharu nodded. "Before I explain, I must say that is an interesting outfit."

Koharu looked down at her short blue dress and white stockings. She looked back up at him with a deep blush. "I was actually in the middle of hosting. We were doing an Alice in Wonderland theme since we found out it was popular in America."

"I think it's cute," they heard a female voice say. Koharu looked back up to the porch and saw Alice standing with a smile on her face. Alice skipped down the steps and stood next to Edward. "It's really well made."

"The Hitachiin twins are masters at making clothes," Koharu said with pride for her friends. "It doens't hurt that their mother owns her own clothing line."

"You're serious? I'm going to the same school as the children of the creator of the Hitachiin line?" Alice asked, a spark appearing in her golden eyes.

"You didn't meet them whe you came to see us, Alice-hime?" Koharu asked, a look of mild shock appearing on her thin face. Alice shook her head slightly, her short brown hair flying into her face as her head turned. "I will have to introduce you to them when you next come to visit us then, Alice-hime."

Alice smiled happily at the much younger girl's words. "That would be amazing Koharu."

"As long as it makes you happy, my hime," Koharu said as she bowed to the smaller girl. Alice giggled slightly at Koharu's actions.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked, a confused look on his tan face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm used to being a host to every girl that I meet," Koharu said with a laugh. "Alice-hime just happens to be a previous guest of mine."

"That was fun," Alice said with a smile.

"Will you be joining us sometime soon?" Koharu asked, flashing another host smile at the girl. Alice looked up at Edward and then shook her head. "That's too bad. I'm sure you would love to see some of our newer costumes."

Alice seemed to fidget slightly at the girl's words as if she wished to go, but couldn't. Koharu smiled one more time at the smaller girl before turning to Seth.

"Will you please explain why I am here?" Koharu asked him, hoping to get back to the hotel to work on some homework.

"I'm sure your homework can wait," Edward said flatly at the girl in front of him. Koharu turned, her eye blinking in confusion at the bronze haired boy. Edward sighed with a small glare towards Seth. "What I am about to tell you is pure secret. No one, not even your friends, are allowed to know about this."

Koharu hesitantly nodded her consent to his terms. Edward looked at Seth one last time before turning to Koharu. "Me and Alice are vampires and Seth is a werewolf."

"Wh-What?" Koharu stuttered, taking a step back from him. Her mind seemed to go blank with disbelief.

"The Cullens are all vampires," Seth told her, stepping in when Edward just looked at her. "And me and Jake are werewolves. That's the reason why I imprinted on you."

"This can't be true," Koharu said softly. "Vampires aren't supposed to be able to go out during the day and werewolves aren't sane."

"Both counts are myths to make humans think that they can run from us," Edward said coldly. Alice put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a pointed look that told him to shut up.

"We're telling the truth," Seth said, nervous that she was going to run away since she was shaking in what looked like fear. Seth took a step back and also began to shake.

"Do you think that is the smartest thing right now?" Edward asked him, his lips a thin line.

"It's the only way she'll believe us," Seth answered before he seemed to burst and a giant sandy wolf replaced him. Koharu's eyes widened in shock before they closed as she fainted.

**Alright, semifun chapter. I personally love Alice in Wonderland and was bound and determined to have it in here somewhere. If anyone has any ideas for anything, like a hime or a theme, just let me know in a review. **

**Also, will you guys please go check out When the OCs Take Over! I know it isn't much now, but with your help, I know it can be one funny story.**

**I love you guys and please review!**


	9. Explain

**Thank you haley96, for reviewing!**

Koharu woke up with a start. She looked around to see that she was laying on a couch in the middle of a living room.

"You're awake," someone said and Koharu quickly turned to see a man with blonde hair staring kindly down at her. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Edward and Alice's adoptive father. It is a pleasure to meet you Koharu."

"A-And you sir," Koharu said weakly. She cleared her throat and sat up some more. Carlisle walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. Koharu shrank away from his touch.

"He won't hurt you," Koharu heard someone say. She turned to see Edward standing in the doorway with Bella at his arm.

"B-Bella-chan!" Koharu cried out in shock. "Are you a v-vam-?"

Koharu couldn't finish her question. Instead she looked down at her skirt.

"No, I'm human," Bella said as she walked over to the other girl. Bella was slightly nervous to talk to the host, but Edward had told her that Koharu would only believe them if she convenced her.

"B-But you're dating Edward-kun?" Koharu mumbled, confusion clear in her voice.

"I know," Bella said as she sat down on the ground in front of the girl. "I'm human, but I'm in love with a vampire. It was stretch when I found out too."

"So th-they really do exist?" Koharu asked, looking around at the two vampires in the room. Edward nodded slowly. "A-And Seth i-is a wolf?"

"I am," Koharu turned quickly to see Seth sitting against the back of the couch. His head was down so Koharu couldn't see his face. Koharu sighed quietly. Carlisle took this chance to take Koharu's pulse.

"H-How many more vampires are there?" Koharu asked as she watched Carlisle take her pulse with skilled ease.

"Look up," Carlisle chuckled softly. Koharu followed his orders to see a room full of people. Koharu squeaked in shock at all of the people suddenly in the room. Koharu quickly counted six new people in the room.

"Are you okay, Koharu?" Alice asked as she held the hand of a tall blonde boy.

"I'm fine, Alice-hime," Koharu said, flashing her host smile at the girl. "Just extremely shocked."

"It's a lot to get used to," a kind looking woman said as she stepped forward. She had a heart shaped face with light brunette hair flowing around it. "I'm Esme Cullen, by the way. I guess you can say that I am everyone's mother."

"I see," Koharu said quietly, a look flashing across her face before she smiled up at the woman.

"Why are you sad about her being a mother?" the blonde that was attached to Alice asked Koharu suddenly. Koharu stared at him in shock.

"This is Jasper, he can feel and control people's emotions," Alice quickly introduced her boyfriend. "So don't try to bother and hide your emotions from us. As soon as he knows, Edward and I do too."

"Wh-Why?" Koharu asked her, curious about them now that the initial shock had worn off.

"I can read minds and Alice can see the future," Edward explained, a small smile playing at his lips. "But you have yet to answer Jasper's question."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Koharu gasped, her host training kicking in at the mention of her being slightly rude. "I-I lost my mother when I was young."

Koharu looked down at her lap once more at the thought of her mother. She suddenly felt two cold arms wrap around her.

"You poor dear," Esme whispered into her ear as she hugged the young girl. Koharu flinched at the woman's touch, but turned her head and rested her face on the woman's shoulder.

"You were really close to her?" Edward asked, reading her thoughts as she allowed Esme to comfort her. Koharu nodded into Esme's shoulder. Koharu leaned back and they could see tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Koharu sniffed softly. "My mother was a wonderful woman and shouldn't have died."

"How did she die, if I can ask?" Carlisle asked softly. Koharu looked at him and smiled softly.

"She was giving birth to my younger brother," Koharu told them softly, knowing that Edward would know anyway. "Both of them died during birth. I was only eight."

"I'm so sorry, dear," Esme whispered gently. Koharu shook her head and then looked up at them with a smile.

"It's fine, it was ten years ago," she said. Everyone glanced back at Jasper who gave a minute shake of his head at her words. "I don't want to seem rude by switching topics like this, but will you please explain to me why you are telling me all of this about you?"

"Seth," Edward motioned to the boy still sitting behind the couch. "Has imprinted on you. Imprinting is when a wolf has met his er. . . soulmate, if you will, and then his life is devoted strictly to her and her safety and happiness."

"Is that why you were so upset when you found out that I was dating Kyouya?" Koharu asked as she looked over the couch to see him. Seth looked up at her and she could see that a tear was rolling down his cheek. Koharu's eyes went wide with shock at the sight of the boy and she frowned at him. "It really hurt you, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Seth said as he turned away from her. Koharu pursed her lips slightly and she stood.

"Well, if you won't be explaining anything to me, then I should be getting back to my hotel and start my homework," she said as she turned to Edward, Bella, and Alice. "Will one of you be willing to give me a ride?"

Edward nodded and Koharu turned on her heel to go outside.

"H-Hold on!" she heard Seth call out to her and she turned, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to show on her face. Seth was now standing over the couch with a desperate look on his face. "I will explain everything to you, just don't leave yet. Ask anything, anything at all, I will tell you the answer right away."

By the time Seth had finished begging her to stay, he was only a few feet from her and she was biting her lip so she wouldn't smirk. American boys were surprisingly easy to get to listen, she just had to turn her host training into a more fitting role. Koharu heard Edward chuckle and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. All he did was tap his forehead with a knowing look. Koharu started in realization that he had heard her thoughts and her smirk came through as she laughed. Seth looked between Edward and Koharu in wonder. Edward looked at his family breifly, before leaning down and helping Bella to her feet. He was chuckling as he led his girlfriend out of the room. A beautiful blonde woman and a bulky brunette man were the next to leave as they headed up the stairs. Carlisle and Esme went through the doorway Edward had been leaning on and went to the kitchen. With one last look towards Koharu and Seth, Alice and Jasper left to go upstairs.

"So, Seth," Koharu said softly. Seth immediately turned his attention on the petite girl next to him. "Tell me about yourself."

It was far from a command, but Seth took it as such. He began to tell her about his family, his mother and sister, the pack, his friends, his school, everything about him. By the time he was finished, it was well past the time Koharu had promised to be back at the hotel. She hadn't realized the time though, until she began to yawn.

"What time is it?" she asked as she tried to stiffle the yawn. Seth looked towards the glass wall and then back at her.

"Around ten, I think," he informed her with a smile. Koharu's eyes went wide as she bolted up from the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I have to get back to the hotel," she said quickly. Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs as she turned to go find him.

"Why?" Seth asked as he also stood, much more reluctantly than she had.

"Apparently her boyfriend has sent out a search party for her," Edward told him as Koharu looked towards the door with worry clear in her blue eyes. Seth looked confused as he stared at her. "At least that is what she believes."

"Kyouya gets very protective and I had promised that I would be back at the hotel before dinner," Koharu explained quickly. She turned back to Seth with worry seeming to seep off of her. "Dinner was served three hours ago. By now, his police force is probably on their way here."

"I would like to see them try to take you," Seth growled as he stepped towards her protectively.

"No, no, it's probably best if I call him to tell him I'm on my way," she said as she patted her apron pocket. She dug into the pocket and froze. "I-I forgot my phone in my bag."

Edward sighed as he stepped forward and handed her his own cell phone. Koharu gave him a quick bob of her head in thanks and flipped open the small phone. SHhe dialed quickly the number that she had memorized long ago.

"Moshi moshi," she heard Kyouya's voice come across the small speakers. His voice was a slightly higher pitch than normal, which, to Koharu, was a sure sign that he was worried about her.

"K-Kyouya?" she whispered quietly. There was a slight paused as she heard his breathing cut for a second.

"Koharu, where are you?" he asked quickly. Koharu was able to hear someone talking in the background.

"I'm fine," Koharu answered his unasked question. "I'm actually at Edward-kun's and Alice-hime's house."

Edward showed her a set of keys in his hands and motioned for her to head outside.

"I'm actually on my way to the hotel now," she told him with a nod to Edward.

"Who is bringing you here?" Kyouya asked, his voice just shy of a growl at the thought of Seth bringing her home. "And why are you at the Cullens' home?"

"Ah, that boy is actually a friend on theirs," Koharu explained as she stepped outside to see a silver Volvo waiting for her with the passenger door open. "Edward-kun is bringing me back."

Koharu could hear Kyouya sigh on the other side of the line. Koharu slid into the Volvo and smiled gratefully at Edward, who immediately pulled out of the driveway at a fast speed.

"Just get here," Kyouya whispered slowly. "_I love you._"

"_I love you too,_" Koharu whispered back before the two hung up. Edward chuckled softly as he took the phone back. Koharu looked out the window and squeaked in fear. "H-How fast are you going?"

Edward sighed, but didn't slow down. "Humans and their fear of speed. I won't let us get into a crash. Besides, I thought you wanted to get there as fast as possible?"

"I do, but I don't want to die on the way," Koharu managed to say. Edward chuckled once again as he continued at the same speed. Faster than Koharu had made it anywhere, they were parked in front of the hotel the Host Club was staying at.

"Seth wants to come see the Host Club again tomorrow," Edward told her as she got out. "I'll have Alice go with him so nothing happens."

"Thank you," Koharu smiled at him. "It was a pleasure to meet your family."

Edward smiled and pulled away from the curb. Koharu went inside to find Kyouya waiting in the lobby for her. Kyouya nearly ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"_I was worried_," he whispered in her ear. Koharu smiled innocently up at him as if to apologize. Kyouya sighed and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"_What was that for?_" Koharu asked when they pulled away. Kyouya smirked down at her before guiding her to the elevators.

"_To remind you who your boyfriend is,_" Kyouya said as they stepped into the waiting elevator. Koharu smiled at him and the two met up with their friends outside of their rooms.

**Yay! Done with that chapter! I personally find a worried Kyouya, a sexy Kyouya, am I the only one? I might be becoming an otaku at this rate. . . Anyone have any ideas for the next theme? Anyone? I'll give you major kudos for it!**


	10. Angels and Demons

**Thank you haley96 for reviewing! Sorry, Haley, I would have used your theme for this, but I had already started writing it and I don't know much about the military.**

Koharu was completely uncomfortable. Not only was she the only host waiting outside their classroom, gaining the stares of every student that passed, she was in the worst costume the twins had ever come up with for her. Their theme that day was Angels and Demons and they had equally split the Host Club by their personality. As the angels Tamaki, Hunny, and Kaoru were in white and gold tuxedos, halos, and white wings while Haruhi was in a white lace dress with matching flats, wings, and a halo. Kyouya, Mori, and Hikaru were in black and red tuxedos, small red horns, and red devil wings while Koharu was stuck in a short red leather dress with matching boots that went to where the dress ended at mid-thigh, little red wings, and horns.

She burried her head in her hands to hide the blush that coated her face as she waited outside. She was going to kill the Host Club before the day was through. At least Haruhi could've come out and waited with her, then she wouldn't have been stared at like a freak and a slut.

"Koharu?" a femaled voice called from above her. Koharu looked up to see Alice smiling down at her with Seth looking away, obviously trying to hide his blush.

"H-Hello Alice-hime, Seth," Koharu greeted as she carefully stood. "How about we go inside? I have made sure that the three of us have our own table for today."

"You didn't have to do anything for us," Alice laughed lightly.

"Well, you are both my friends, so I would like to be the one to host you," Koharu said as she entered the room. Several people looked up at their entrance and many of them started to whisper at the sight of the three.

"Koharu," Kyouya said as he slid up to them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his side. "Many of us have been waiting to see you since you went outside right after you changed."

"That wasn't very fair of you, Devil-hime," Hikaru reprimanded the girl with a devilish grin. Mori came up to his fellow demons and nodded his agreement. "I think you should apologize to us."

"A devil does not apologize to her demons," Koharu said, an evil look crossing her face. Hikaru gave an involuntarry shudder at her look. She turned to Kyouya before she stepped away from him. "No matter how strong that demon may be."

"You really are the devil princess, aren't you?" Hikaru asked, his eyebrow raised in question. Koharu just gave him another smile before leading Seth and Alice to their table.

"You guys pull out all of the stops, huh?" Seth asked, finally finding his voice as he sat down across from Koharu and Alice.

"What do you mean?" Koharu asked as she poured ebony colored tea into three red cups. She placed each cup in front of herself and her guests. "This is normal for everyone at Ouran Academy."

"It's a little much, though," Seth said as he took the cup and stared at its contents. "If this is normal, I don't think I want to see crazy."

"This coming from the wolf?" Koharu said quietly as took a sip of her tea. Seth paused for a moment before he started to chuckle. Koharu smiled before she placed her cup back on the table. "Ouran is a private school for the richest children in Japan. Our club alone has many prominant families."

Koharu motioned towards Tamaki who was singing to one of his guests. "Tamaki Souh, the son of our school's superintendent. His father is also the chairman to the Souh company."

Koharu then motioned towards Hikaru and Kaoru, who were turning their brotherly love act into a forbidden love between and angel and a demon act. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, sons of the leading fashion designer in Japan and of a successful businessman."

She then motioned towards Hunny, who was sharing some angel food cake with his guests. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka, son of the leader of the Haninozuka dojos. Hunny-senpai is the world karate and judo champion."

With a fluid motion of her hand, she brought their attantion towards Mori, who was twirling a small dagger in his hand. "Takashi Morinozuka, son of the leader of the Morinozuka dojos. Mori-senpai is the Japanese champion in kendo."

Seth sighed softly when Koharu didn't mention Kyouya, but then he looked towards her to see she was just taking a sip of tea. Koharu smiled at him and then pointed towards Kyouya, who had decided not to have guests, but instead balance the Host Club's budget for their trip. "Kyouya Ohtori, third son of the head of the Ohtori Medical Group. The Ohtori Medical Group has hosptials, spas, and retreats all over Japan and I do believe they are working on going international."

"What about Haruhi?" Alice asked as she glanced at the other hostess. Haruhi was smiling as she chatted with her two guests.

"Ah, Haruhi Fujioka, daughter of a very prominant lawyer that died far too young," Koharu said with a little thought. "She isn't from a rich family, but she will be very rich when she becomes a lawyer."

"Wow," Seth whistled softly as he glanced at all of the Japanese students.

"And then there is myself," Koharu said with a slight smile. Alice and Seth looked at her curiously. "Heir to Veddette Recording Studios in Japan and possibly the Veddette Family Winary and Veddette Transportation in Italy."

"S-So you're rich too?" Seth asked nervously.

"Yes," Koharu nodded, but then frowned. "Well, I'm not, my family is."

Alice laughed at the other girl's words. "Work for your own money?"

"That's how I'd prefer it," Koharu said as she leaned back against the couch. "My father does give me an allowance and I do have a job at his studios, but I refuse to let people buy things for me."

"You sound like Bella," Alice pouted slightly. Koharu tilted her head in slight confusion. "You won't let anyone buy you things."

"Bella-chan is like that?" Koharu asked as she thought some. "Maybe the Host Club could help her be more relaxed with the use of money. Of course, she would have to start coming if that would work."

"I think I can get her to come," Alice said, a sly smile forming on both girl's lips. "It isn't hard to get Bella to do what you want when she knows that we can kidnap her."

"You would kidnap her?" Koharu asked, genuinely shocked by the girl's words. Alice just shrugged back. "Isn't that illegal?"

"We only keep her for a few days," Alice explained with a calming smile. "Besides, she enjoys staying in Edward's room with him."

Koharu gasped at her words. "Th-That's indecent."

"Don't you share a room with what's his face?" Seth nearly growled with a jerk of his thumb towards the corner Kyouya was occupying.

"No, I share a room with Haruhi," Koharu said with a pointed look towards Seth. Seth relaxed a little when she told him of her sleeping arrangments. "I refuse to share a room with a boy who isn't family."

"Your outfit says otherwise," a male voice came from above her. Koharu looked up to see Mike staring down at her with hungry eyes. Koharu pursed her lips at the sight of the boy.

"Just because I wear a devil's costume, does not make me one," Koharu reprimanded the boy. "And I thought you would see me as more than that."

"Are you sure you aren't a little devil?" Mike said, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "I would like to see that side of you."

A firm hand grabbed Mike's shoulder from behind him and yanked him away from the couch. Everyone looked up at the sound of a crash to see Mike on the floor next to a table with Mori looming over him. Mori bent down and picked up Mike and slung him over his shoulder. Without a word, Mori opened the door and threw Mike onto the ground. Mori closed the door and walked back to Koharu. She nodded her thanks to the taller teen before he moved on to go back to Hunny. Soon after, the Hosts managed to get the attention of their guests back to themselves.

"Boys here are far different than boys in Japan and Italy," Koharu murmured with a shake of her head.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked her. Koharu gave a start, thinking she had said too quiet for anyone to hear. Alice smiled slightly before whispering an explaination to Koharu. "Vampires have heightened senses."

Koharu blink a couple of times before she started to laugh. "I must have forgotten about that little myth."

"I heard you too," Seth said. "Wolves are the same."

"I guess I figured that one," Koharu sighed, then she thought for a moment. "You know, when I was a kid, I wanted a golden retriever, but my dad said that we were travelling too much to keep a pet."

"Lucky you then," Seth said softly with a chuckle. "This one can go everywhere."

Koharu smiled at him, before Alice cleared her throat to gain their attention. "Why are the boys different? Other than their looks, of course."

"Of course, I'm sorry for forgetting your question Alice-hime," Koharu said, flashing her host smile towards the girl before she began to think. "American boys are a lot more willing to show their attraction towards a girl, they do things like flirt and give presents and are more physical. Japanese boys wouldn't do anything more than hold a girl's hand if they didn't have a good reason. Like Kyouya has only kissed me twice, once when I was being taken away from him and last night when he was worried about me. Then Italian boys would court a girl first. I know my friend Amato likes me and he is nothing, but a gentleman to me. Of course, Italian boys are willing to kiss your cheek or your hand, but nothing more than that when it comes to affection."

"I have to compete with another guy?" Seth groaned as his head fell into his hands. Koharu stared at him for a moment before she started to laugh. Seth looked up, a bewildered look on his face.

"Amato gave up on me when he found out that Kyouya and I love each other," Koharu told him as he laughter calmed down.

"Ladies! Gentlemen!" Tamaki called to the inhabitants of the room as he stood. Everyone looked away from their conversations and towards the blonde. "I am sorry to say, but it is time for us to depart from each other's company."

There was a loud groan from the guests as all of the hosts stood and joined Tamaki by the door.

"But, please come join us tomorrow for a real musical treat!" Tamaki said as they all bowed to their leaving guests. "We shall be preforming our own Koharu's work for all of you!"

A cheer circled through the remaining guests as they exited the room.

**Wah! School starts Monday for me, so be prepared for less updates as I tackle my AP courses. But I have two less stories to worry about since I finished them this summer, so there are only three that I'm working on plus one that requires reviews to be written. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and, yes, there will be music next chapter! Please review!**


	11. Family

**Thank you Amaia-Sinblood, haley96 for reviewing! **

Koharu sighed softly as she leaned against the balcony of her hotel room. It was late and she could hear Haruhi getting ready for bed, but she was eagerly waiting for a call from her family.

"Koharu! Haruhi!" she heard a call from through their door. The door burst open to reveal Tamaki in his white silk pajamas and the rest of the Host Club in their pajamas.

"Leave, Tamaki," Haruhi called from the bathroom. Tamaki began to pout as the twins pushed past him and dove for one of the beds. Haruhi walked into the bedroom in a light pink nightdress that her father had replaced her normal pajamas with. Tamaki began to blush a deep red at the sight of his girlfriend. "We want to go to bed."

"But we want to practice our songs," the twins whined as they clutched to each other. They were wearing matching crimson pajamas with a small swirl pattern stitched onto their breast pockets. They grinned up at Haruhi as Kyouya walked past the two beds to the balcony. He was in pitch black pajamas with thin white stripes running down them.

"Kyouya," Koharu greeted with a smile towards the boy as he came up to lean against the balcony next to her. The two looked out on the city of Port Angeles for a moment before Koharu sighed and stepped away from the railing. "Looks like they aren't calling."

"Remember the time difference," Kyouya reminded the frustrated girl as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Koharu nodded as the two walked back into the room and joined their friends. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Tamaki were huddled together on Haruhi's bed while Hunny sat in Mori's lap on Koharu's bed. Kyouya and Koharu sat down on the plush bed next to the two graduates.

"Alright, why are you guys here?" Koharu asked as the couple got comfortable on the bed.

"We were bored," Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"So we wanted to play a game," Kaoru finished for his brother as he too shrugged his shoulders.

"What game were you thinking?" Hunny asked, his head tilting slightly in wonder. Identical devilish grins spread across the twins' faces.

"Just a little game that some of our guests taught us," they said together. "With a few tweeks to make it more interesting."

"What is it?" Tamaki asked eagerly, though he was slightly nervous at whatever game the twins had thought up.

"Never Have I Ever," Hikaru told the rest of the Host Club.

"We take turns saying things we have never done and if you have done it, you stand up and switch places with someone," Kaoru explained knowingly. "If you get left in the middle of the circle, you have to suffer a penalty."

"What kind of penalties?" Koharu asked, suspicious of the twins' motives. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with broad grins plastered on their faces.

"You have to do a dare or answer a question from the person who started the round," they answered together as they turned back towards everyone. A look of reluctance crossed the three calmer members of the Host Club as they all faced each other on the two beds.

"We'll only play for a little while since we have school to prepare for," Koharu informed the others. Hikaru waved off her comment as he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I have never dated a Japanese girl," he said with a smile towards the two Kings of the Host Club. Tamaki frowned as he and Kyouya stood. Hikaru immediately took Kyouya's place on the opposite bed of his twin and Kyouya sat down in Tamaki's old place next to Haruhi. Tamaki looked around the circle for an empty space and began to whine like a puppy.

"Th-That wasn't fair," he whined as tears fell down his cheeks.

"How can it not be fair when it is true?" Hikaru asked with a shrug.

"How is it not true?" Tamaki nearly yelled at the red head as he pointed an acussing finger at the younger boy. "You're dating a girl from a Japanese family right now!"

"No he isn't," Koharu spoke up. "Aileene and Aileana are from Scottland. Besides, they are members of the Veddette family, not the Yoshiiva family."

Tamaki's face fell while Koharu explained her sisters' relation.

"We've never heard about their lives before they came to live with you," Kaoru muttered as he looked thoughtfully at Koharu.

"You can't suddenly pick something else to do, Kaoru," Haruhi reprimanded her friend.

"But we want to hear too!" Hunny said cheerfully. Koharu sighed and stretched her arms above her head.

"Okay, I'll tell you a little about everyone, but then we have to go to bed," Koharu said with a stern look towards the more energetic members of the club. She closed her eyes and began to remember the twins' story. "Na and Ne are orphans like the rest of my adoptive family. From what my father told me, their parents died when a car crashed into the bus the two were riding. The twins were only two when it happened so they don't remember much about them. My father met them when they were seven and were dancing in an alley that he was driving passed. The rest you probably know."

Koharu looked at the others to see that Hunny had tears in his eyes while the others were showing signs of shock on their faces.

"P-P-Poor Na-chan and Ne-chan!" Hunny cried out as he flung himself into Koharu's arms.

"It's fine, Hunny-senpai," Koharu chuckled softly as she hugged the blonde to her. "They all have pasts like that and each of us have done our best to help each other get over it."

"You can't just get over something like that," Haruhi said knowingly. Her eyes were darker than normal as she remembered the feelings she felt when she had lost her mother.

"It's been hard, but you really can't miss what you never knew," Koharu said as she leaned back onto her hands. "None of my siblings really knew their biological parents well."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, sadness clear on his face and in his voice as he thought about his mother who was probably still sick in France.

"Acelin's father left Mary when he found out she was pregnant with him. Tasia's parents left her on the doorstep of a dance studio. Yuigo and I lost our mother while she was giving birth. Emily was taken away from her mother when CPS found out that she was being abused. Caitlin was locked away in a closet at her parents' house until there was a drug raid on the house," Koharu explained as vaguely as she could about her siblings. A small smile formed on her thin lips. "Rose is the only one of us that have both of our parents still caring for us."

"So sad," Haruhi mumbled with the twins nodding their agreement. A look of realization crossed Haruhi's face. "Wait, you said your mother died while she was giving birth to your little brother, but we've seen pictures of her with you and Yuigo."

Koharu smiled darkly at the memory her best friend brought up. "I wasn't referring to Yuigo when I said little brother. I was supposed to have a little brother named Shiki, but he died when his abilical cord wrapped around his neck and choked him. My mother died not long after of heart failure."

"We're so sorry Ko-chan," Hunny said as he crawled into the younger girl's lap. Mori reached over to her and placed a hand on her head. Kaoru shifted over to the bed and the twins leaned on Koharu's shoulders. Haruhi shifted to sit on the floor and lean on her best friend's leg while Tamaki mirrored the movement. Kyouya came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay guys," Koharu said softly though her voice cracked slightly. "It was a long time ago."

A loud screeching noise came from the beside table causing everyone to jump. Koharu hopped up and grabbed her cell phone. She didn't even have to look to see who was calling to know that it was her family finally calling her. She answered the phone and went out onto the balcony. By the time she returned, the boys had left and Haruhi was lying down in her bed.

"You didn't have to kick everyone out," she said as she walked over to her own bed and crawled in.

"Everyone got tired when they realized what time it was," Haruhi quickly explained as she flipped over so her back was facing Koharu. The older girl smiled softly at her best friend.

"Good night Haru," she whispered softly as she placed her head on the soft pillow.

"Good night Haru," Haruhi replied while trying to stiffle a yawn.

**I know I promised music and I was going to put it in here, but then I it played out like this instead and I just went with it. Next chapter will definately have the songs in it! If not, flaming for breaking promises is allowed!**

**Anyway! Have fun, please review, and have a good night y'all! Oh and go check out the poll I'm about to post on my profile about Twisted Fate!**


	12. Chorus

**Thank you Amaia-Sinblood, hot chocolate mess for reviewing! Amaia, Koharu wants Bella to come to the host club because she sees Bella as a friend and as someone she hopes the Host Club can help open up.**

"Welcome," greeted the Host Club during the lunch hour the next day.

"Who would you like to sing into your beautiful ears first, m'ladies?" Tamaki said smoothly as he brandished a white rose. Immediately there was a roar of all of the hosts' names. Koharu took a step forward and motioned for them to quiet down.

"Kyouya and I anticipated that you would all like to hear your favorite host first," she explained once everyone quieted. She motioned towards a table that was set up with several small booths. "Each of you will take turns placing a single vote for which host you would like to sing first this evening. You will sign your name and which host you would prefer on your ballot. Please do not try to cheat by voting twice, we would not like to have Mori-senpai have to remove you from our presence."

Mori strided over to the voting booths and stood dutifully so he could watch everyone vote.

"While you are waiting for your turn to vote," Kyouya said as he began giving each guest a number. "Feel free to enjoy the company of the Host Club as you normally would. We will be starting votes with numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5."

The five said girls stepped forward and nearly ran to their appropriate booths. The other thirty or so guests dispersed to go find a host to entertain them.

"Koharu," a female voice called out as said host was preparing her table for her guests. Koharu turned to see Alice smiling at her with Bella grasped in an one-armed hug.

"Alice-hime, Bella-chan, welcome," Koharu said with a smile to the girls. The hostess motioned for the two girls to sit on the couch while she pulled out some tea cups. Koharu giggled as she place two cups on the table, one for herself and one for Bella. "I'm so glad you came, Bella-chan. Well, I guess I should call you Bella-hime from now on, right Alice-hime?"

"Yep," Alice said happily. Koharu quickly poured tea into the two cups and sat down across from the two brunettes.

"Who are going to vote for, Alice-hime, Bella-hime?" Koharu asked, trying to make small talk to ease Bella's tension.

"I want to hear Mori sing," Alice said with a blinding smile towards the host. "He's so quiet so I'm curious about his voice."

"Mori-senpai is like that," Koharu laughed quietly. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at Bella. "What about you Bella-hime?"

"I don't know," Bella mumbled. "You, I guess."

"Thank you, Bella-hime," Koharu said with a smile at the first time guest. "I would sing for you now, but Kyouya made it a rule that we save all of preformances for later."

"It's understandable," Alice said as the noise level in the room quieted slightly as Kyouya called out five more numbers. Alice and Bella stood to go vote for a host. Approximately half a hour later, the Host Club waved good-bye to their guests so they could prepare for that evening.

* * *

"Welcome!" the hosts' normal greeting came to the guests as they opened the door. Their guests gasped at the hosts' new outfits. Tamaki was wearing a white vest that only covered the top half of his torso and long black, fingerless gloves with matching slacks and a loose white belt. On either side of him was Haruhi and Koharu. Haruhi was wearing black pants that had half of one leg cut off, a loose red belt, and a red vest similar to Tamaki's with black sleeves hanging loosely around her arms. Koharu, on the other hand, was wearing a black mini skirt with a green long sleeve shirt that clung to her chest, though it stopped right above her stomach, and deep green-black boots. Hikaru and Kaoru were next to Haruhi and were wearing matching outfits. They were wearing black tanks with a swirl design on it in their respective color and black pants with the same design stitched onto it. Hunny was wearing a small pink tee shirt with black shorts and was holding onto Usa-chan, who now had on a black collar. Mori had on a black vest that was nearly completely open with a deep blue design etched onto it and matching pants. Kyouya was wearing a white dress shirt that was mostly open, a loose purple tie, and black slacks with purple swirls stitched onto the bottom parts of the leg.

The Host Club expertly guided their guests to the rows of plush chairs that had been placed in front of a small stage. As all of their guests were seated, the hosts made their way onto the stage.

"Before we get to the results of the votes," Kyouya called out to their audience. "We shall open this evenings activities with our club song, written and produced by our own Koharu."

Koharu took a small step forward and curtsied. She stepped back into line with the other hosts and pressed the play buttong on the stereo that was placed near the stage.

"When we opened the doors, there was. . ." Haruhi and Koharu called out as music began to play.

"We're always here waiting for you," Tamaki sang, winking at the audience as he stepped forward, causing several girls to cheer. "So if something's troubling you, let us hear about it."

"Your sad face," Hikaru sang as he and Kaoru stepped forward to stand next to Tamaki.

"Please don't cry," Hunny, Koharu, and Haruhi sang together.

"Which has been crying until just now," Kaoru sang out, a small smiling creeping onto his face.

"Soon," the three back ground hosts sang.

"Look, when it comes to us, we can change it into a smile!" Mori sang in a gentle bass as he stepped forward with Hunny on his shoulders. Tamaki turned and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist to bring her forward.

"See you tomorrow!" the six hosts sang together in harmony. "So we can see you smiling like a cloud floating in the clear blue sky! Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking, with me!"

"You might laugh like it's a trivial joke," Kyouya sang as he and Koharu joined their friends, holding each other's hand.

"But we just always want to see your smiling face," Koharu sang, a smile forming on her own face.

"Even the downpour of the rainclouds," Hikaru sang as he and his twin hugged to each other.

"Don't worry," Hunny, Haruhi, and Koharu sang.

"Falling over us until now," Koaru sang as he burried his head in his twin's shoulder.

"Soon," the three higher-pitched hosts sang.

"Look, we can laugh them off and keep walking on," Mori sang as Hunny hugged his neck.

"See you tomorrow!" all eight hosts sang together. "So we can see you smiling, so we never forget the warmth of when we formed a circle. Holding our hands together, start walking with me!"

"No matter if we fight or disagree," Kyouya sang, hugging his girlfriend to him with a smile.

"No matter what happens," the three background hosts sang.

"There will never be regrets about meeting you," Tamaki said as he also hugged his girlfriend to him.

"See you tomorrow!" they all sang together. "So we can see you smiling like a cloud floating in the clear blue sky! Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking, with me!"

It didn't take long for laughter to be mixed in as the hosts sang. "See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling, so we never forget the warmth of when we formed a circle. Holding our hands together, start walking with me! See you tomorrow! So we can see you smiling like a cloud floating in the clear blue sky! Bask in the light of day with all your might, and start walking, with me!"

The music played for a short time longer. Before it ended, Haruhi and Koharu stepped forward and called out "See you tomorrow!" to the audience. As the song ended, there was a loud erruption of applause from their guests.

"_I guess Americans can appreciate a good preformance,_" Hikaru joked as he and his twin smiled at the cheering guests.

"_Don't be rude,_" Koharu reprimanded them as she smiled and waved at a few boys that were cheering her name.

"Out of fifty votes," Kyouya called out as the applause quieted down from their group preformance. Everyone looked at him intently as he stood by the center mike. Kyouya looked around for added suspense. "The first to sing, with fourteen votes, is myself. I shall be singing Tsumetai Yoru or Cold Night."

A loud cheer went around the room as Kyouya stepped back and the lights dimmed. Kyouya sighed and nodded back to Koharu, who pressed play on the stereo.

"I hid in the shadows of the moonlight," Kyouya sang softly as the music played. "Of the chilly night illuminated, reflected on the town."

A few of the girls in the crowd began to cry at the sound of the soft song.

"What is there for me to believe in? There is not a thing in the midst of a crowd coming and going in a monochrome world," Kyouya sang sadly before he looked back at Koharu with a small smile. "I had hung my head, but I realized it by your words and the single flower at my feet. If I lost it, there was nothing to fear, as if I were trying to convince myself, I walked on."

Kyouya seemed to sigh as he took a small step forward to the edge of the stage. "Nothing, but silence fills my heart, though I've lived my life without knowing what I desire. I don't understand what it means to be doubtful anymore. In a distored town, I felt justice, though I was being swept along. I realized it by your words and the single flower at my feet. If I lost it, there was nothing to fear. If I convinced my self that, then time would go on."

As the song ended, the lights were turned higher and the Host Club could see half of their audience in tears. Koharu looked out to see Seth nervously looking around the room. Koharu quietly went around the audience to him as Kyouya brought out the tally sheet to inform everyone who was singing next.

"Seth," she said quietly as a cheer filled the room and Mori replaced Kyouya on stage. Seth looked down at Koharu as the soft strum of a guitar started.

"Without saying anything, I'm right by your side," Mori sang gently, much to the shock of many people in the room. "At anytime gently tell me your sad thoughts, because I'm listening."

"You look nice," Seth whispered down at Koharu.

"Thanks, my step-brother designed this," Koharu said, smiling slightly as she watched Mori.

"If my inability to express things well troubles you, then close your eyes and gently entrust me," Mori sang, extending his arms out towards the crowd. Several girls cheered and reached out towards him. "Because I'll embrace you."

"Can we talk?" Seth murmured to her, jerking his head towards the door. Koharu thought about the scores quickly and nodded her head. The two snuck out of the door and into the humid Forks air.

"What's up Seth?" Koharu asked as she blinked to help adjust her eyes to the sudden light. She looked up at the shape shifter with a smile on her round face. Before she could react, Seth was hugging her to him, his lips centimeters from her ear.

"I don't want to do anything that will make you upset, but I really want to be with you Koharu," he whispered into her ear before drawing away a short distance.

"Seth, you know I'm dating Kyouya," Koharu said to him gently, not wanting to hurt her new friend. "Besides, I hardly know you."

"We can get to know each other," Seth said eagerly. "You already know my biggest secret and I promise that if there is anything you want to know about me, I'll tell you immediately. I won't keep anything from you."

"Seth," Koharu murmured, searching his deep brown eyes with her light blue ones. Seth smiled sheepishly before drawing closer and kissing her gently on the lips. Koharu froze at the kiss and tried to pull away, but Seth's grip on her was stronger than she thought. She managed to get her lips away for a second, long enough to call out.

"_Senpais! Help me!_" She cried out towards the door. The door opened quickly to reveal Hunny and Mori. Mori shut the door behind the two of them as they exited the dark room.

"Let go of Ko-chan," Hunny's voice darkened considerably from its normal tone. Seth's grip just tightened on Koharu as he pushed her so he could stand between the three hosts. Koharu gasped in pain at Seth's grip, causing Mori's eyes to seem to snap wide open. Before even Seth's wolf reflexes could help him, Mori was behind him with Hunny running forward to attack. Seth growled as he looked between the two hosts for a way out without hurting himself or Koharu.

"Seth," a soft voice came from the doorway. The group looked to see Alice standing calmly by the wall, looking at them intently. "You know Sam would be upset if you let things slip, especially so close to your imprint."

Seth tensed for the shortest of moments before his grip relaxed, releasing Koharu. Koharu immediately ran the few steps into Mori's chest and burried herself in her senpai's arms. Seth's expression seemed pained as he saw her run from him.

"K-Koharu, I-I'm sorry," he said quietly, reaching out for her. Hunny grabbed his wrist in a vicegrip as he and Mori glared at the younger teen.

"Stay away from Ko-chan unless you want to loose a limb," Hunny said with enough venom in his voice to match a snake's. Seth shrunk back from the small blonde, but kept his hurt gaze on Koharu as she silently cried into Mori's chest.

"I believe we have over stayed our welcome for today," Alice said as she stepped forward to grab Seth's arm. Seth grimanced once Alice had a hold of his arm, but did not complain. "Good bye Hunny, Mori. I'll see you in chemistry tomorrow Koharu."

With that, Alice led Seth by the arm to her small porsche and pushed him into the passenger seat.

"I can't believe you would do something like that," she reprimanded him as she started the car. She said nothing more as she raced towards the Cullen home, where she was sure the rest of the pack was waiting, since she could not see it anywhere in the near future. As she pulled into the driveway, her nose curled at the harsh smell of wet dog hit her. As soon as she parked in front of the house, a strong pair of arms reached out and pulled Seth out of the car.

"Why would you do something like that? What if you had lost control?" Jacob yelled at Seth as the smaller wolf was pinned to the ground. "Is getting what you want more important to you than keeping yourself from hurting her?"

"Jacob, let him up," a commanding voice came from behind the angered teen. Jacob stood and Seth sat up in a daze to see Sam towering over him. "Seth, I am not saying hurting you is a good form of punishment, nor am I saying what you did was right. You should have controlled yourself better in that situation."

"Koharu will punish him in her own way," Edward said as he came down the steps with Bella at his arm. Sam nodded in slight understanding and stepped away from the youngest member of his pack. Seth looked out into the distance before his body began to shake and he turned into his sand-colored wolf self, running into the forest surrounding the Cullen home. Jacob stepped to go after him, but was stopped by a shake of Sam's head.

"Let him figure this out on his own," Sam said as he watched the blonde wolf run off towards the mountains.

**Okay everyone, I'm going to let you vote on which host sings first! Tell me who you want in a review please! Yes, this chapter is going to be in two, maybe three, parts.**


	13. Broken

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, seaweedgirl for reviewing!**

"Today went rather well," Hikaru said as he clutched Kaoru to him as the two sat on Tamaki's bed. The Host Club were doing last minute fittings for their theme the next day, Animal Kingdom. Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to be twin monkeys and were dressed in black fur tails and ears with black fur placed here and there on leather pants and vests. Kaoru lookd up at his twin and sighed.

"Except for the event between Koharu and Seth," Haruhi murmured as she adjusted her wings in a full length mirror. She had been choosen to be a monarch butterfly for the next day's event so she was wearing a black tutu with small black and orange wings strapped to her back and black antennae placed in her hair. She looked through the mirror to Kyouya, who was typing away at his computer. "Are you going to keep him from coming to the club anymore?"

"Sadly I do not have the power to do that," Kyouya informed her. He was dressed in black leather pants and shirt with wide black wings on his back, since he was going to be a raven the next day. Kyouya shot a glare towards Tamaki before saying, "Only Tamaki has the power to ban someone from the club and he believes that Seth deserves another chance to behave properly."

"Of course he does, mon ami," Tamaki said as he turned and turned to examin himself in the other full length mirror in the room. He was in a large, blonde fur coat with a matching tail and ears. "He was just being pver passionate with his confession."

"Baka lion," Kyouya muttered as he turned back to his work. The door opened a few minutes later to Hunny bounding in, his white ears flying around as he jumped. Hunny had naturally picked to be a small white rabbit to cosplay as while Mori was a large brown bear, complete with ears, paws, and a black nose. Following the two graduates was Koharu. She blushed madly when she entered the room to all of her friend's stares.

"Wow, Koharu," Hikaru whistled softly, both he and his twin staring at he in awe. Koharu had opted to be an arctic fox the next day and was dressed in silver tights with a small fur dress and ankle boots. She had silver ears and a long silver tail too.

"Hikaru," Kyouya called sharply. Hikaru tensed and quickly averted his eyes from his senpai.

"I-It's okay," Koharu said nervously as she walked across the room to help Haruhi with her wings. "I guess that just means I look good, right?"

Kyouya nodded slightly, not sure what to really say. Koharu smiled at Haruhi as she fitted the wings to be right between her friend's shoulder blades.

"Ah, Koharu! I knew you would look good as a fox!" Tamaki cheered happily when he finally looked away from the mirror and at his friend. Koharu groaned softly and went to go lean against the railing of the balcony.

"Be careful," Kyouya warned his girlfriend as he noticed her leaning back against it. "You really wouldn't want to fall from the fifth floor."

"I'm not going to fall," Koharu waved off his concern and smiled at him. She sat on the railing as she watched Tamaki walk over to Haruhi and begin fussing over how cute she was and the twins roll their eyes at his actions. Koharu giggled as a large gust of wind blew, forcing her hair into her eyes. Koharu raised a hand to wipe the hair from her eyes, but the action left her unsteady and she fell back off the railing. Before she could even scream out, she was caught in mid-air and rushed to the surrounding woods. Koharu looked up to see she was being held up by the teeth of a large sandy wolf.

"S-Seth?" she gasped at the sight of the wolf. Seth gently placed her on the ground and ran back into the bushes. Moments later, Seth walked back to her in nothing, but a pair of ragged shorts. Koharu pursed her lips at the sight of him.

"You look good as a fox," Seth said, a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you doing here Baka?" she asked, ignoring the compliment.

"You'd think you'd have a better attitude towards someone who just saved your life," Seth said, his tone dropping in annoyance. Koharu turned away from him in a huff.

"I would've been fine. Kyouya would be able to save my life," she said with a shrug.

"I don't get you," Seth practically barked at her.

"I'm speaking clear English," Koharu snapped at him, turning back towards him. Her anger faltered when she saw him shaking. It dawned on her that at the distance they were standing from each other, she would be in serious danger if her turned into a wolf. "Seth, calm down."

"Why? So you can just walk all over my feelings like they're nothing?" he growled at her. Koharu took a hesitant step towards him though her instincts screamed for her to run.

"No," she whispered, still eyeing him for any sign that could possibly give away that he was about to turn back into a massive wolf. "Seth, please, just calm down for a moment."

Seth looked dead in her eyes as she said this. He reached out and layed a shaking hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes, readying herself for whatever pain would come from a claw scratching her face. Slowly, his hand stopped shaking and she opened her eyes to see him concentrating.

"Seth?" she said quietly, not trusting that his anger had subsided.

"Shh," he quieted her. After a moment in which Koharu hardly breathed, Seth opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I don't want to hurt you."

A tear formed in her right eye at the claim.

"I'm sorry, were you scared?" Seth said quickly, hoping he hadn't done anything to make her hate him more. Koharu shook her head vigorously as she covered her face with her hands to hide the tears. "What? Koharu, please tell me why you're crying."

Koharu looked up at him for a moment before she hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Seth asked, shocked to suddenly find her in his arms. Koharu took a step back from him and wiped away her tears.

"I guess I overreacted a bit earlier," she said with an off chuckle. "I was just surprised you had kissed me."

"Why? I love you," he said as if that was all the excuse needed for them to kiss.

"But that doesn't mean you can just kiss me," Koharu reprimanded him.

"Why?" Seth persisted. Koharu sighed in exasperation.

"It's an imp- I'm dating someone right now, I can't just kiss another boy," Koharu said, remembering that American culture was much different from Japanese, so the same reasoning wouldn't work. Seth thought it over slowly and then started smiling.

"Then break up with him," he said to her as if that would solve everything. Koharu just stared at his grinning face before she jerked her hand back and punched him.

"Ah!' she screamed in pain as she felt her hand crumple on contact. Seth opened his eyes to see her clutching at her hand, glaring up at him.

"What did you do?" he asked desperately, trying to grab her wrist so he could see her hand. Koharu jerked away from him and stepped back towards the hotel.

"Stay away from me Baka-inu," she snapped at him as he stepped with her.

"Koharu," Seth whined, but stopped in his tracks. Koharu turned on her heel and ran to the hotel, where the Host Club where just getting out of the cramped elevator.

"Koharu!" the twins called in shock, they had expected that she wouldn't be able to walk after her fall. Everyone turned towards her in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya asked as they rushed to meet her. Koharu delicately held up her hand for him to look at. "Deffinately broken. Let's go get it casted."

Mori turned her around so they could leave and go to the nearest hospital. The entire Host Club hovered over her to make sure nothing was wrong from her fall, none of them seeing the giant wolf that had saved her. Koharu just told them that she had landed straight on her hand. She was mad at Seth for his suggestion, but she didn't want a man hunt going after him and possibly the Cullens, they were her only American friends and they had trusted her with their secret.

**If any of you are wondering baka means idiot and inu is dog. . . just saying for those of you who don't know some basics of Japanese. Please review!**


	14. Threats

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, seaweedgirl, for reviewing!**

"Koharu!" Alice called in a sing-song voice as she skipped up to the hostess before school the next day. She had to fight her way through the tight ring of boys and girls who were surrounding Koharu, each constantly asking about her broken hand. Alice's smile faltered a bit once she saw the state of Koharu's hand, her thoughts automatically turning towards killing Seth for hurting her.

"Yes Alice-hime?" Koharu said, genuinely smiling up at the smaller girl from her seat.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house this afternoon and meet some more of our friends," Alice said quietly. Koharu stared straight into Alice's amber eyes for a moment before she nodded. "Good. I'll make sure Esme keeps those boys out of some of the snacks for you."

"Arigato Alice-hime," Koharu said with a bob of her head in gratitude. Alice smiled at her before she skipped back through the ring of students and to her class.

"I did not know you were good friends with Alice-hime," Kyouya murmured to Koharu as their class started. Koharu just shrugged and began trying to write with her left hand. Kyouya watched her struggle for a moment before he rested his hand on hers. "I'll take notes for you."

Koharu smiled at him gratefully, sitting back to watch their teacher give his lecture. Later, during lunch, Bella hummed softly as she sat next to Edward and in front of Alice.

"You seem to be quite happy," Edward murmured as he scooted a little closer to his cheerful girlfriend. Bella just continued to hum until she spotted the Host Club walk through the double doors at the other end of the cafeteria. An immediate hush fell on the room, before several girls jumped up to offer them some of their food and some of the boys jumped up to offer Haruhi and Koharu some seats. Soon, the Host Club was seated at a center table with more and more students trying to scoot closer with chairs or their lunches.

"Why are they in here?" Bella wondered out loud, not seeming too happy about the interruption of her quiet lunch.

"It seems their room is being worked on for their theme this evening," Edward said softly to her and Alice. "They're replicating a forest within the classroom."

"That isn't possible," Bella scoffed. Edward chuckled softly and drew her closer.

"With enough money, anything is possible," he said to her knowingly. The lunch period was way too long for Bella as she had to sit and watch the hosts flirt and chat with all of the students and even some of the teachers that had come to investigate the commotion.

By the time the day had ended and Bella was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, she was extremely tired, yet somehow completely awake.

"Tonight's the big treaty meeting right?" she murmured as Edward turned onto the highway that led to his home. "The meeting that will let the wolves come and go so Seth can see Koharu."

"If all goes well, then yes," Edward said, his voice strained slightly. He did not like the idea of the wolves having the freedom to come and go in Forks while Jacob had a crush on Bella, his Bella. "You won't be attending though."

"Why not?" Bella demanded, turning to face him with a small scowl on her face. "Koharu will be there so it won't be like I'm the only human to know how things happen. And I trust you and the pack, so no one will get hurt."

"You don't know those wolves like we do, Bella," Edward murmured, turning to look at her with pain and worry filled topaz eyes. "They are emotionally unbalanced and can turn at any moment. If you or Koharu are too close to them, you could die."

"And you don't know the wolves like _I _do, Edward Cullen," Bella snapped at him, not ready to let him have his way tonight, not on such an important night. "Nothing is going to happen except the wolves and the Cullens changing a few things in your little treaty."

"Little?" Edward quoted in distaste. "It is because of that treaty that we are even allowed this close to the reservation. It is not something that can be described as 'little'."

Bella sighed and sat back in her seat to look out her window as the trees flew past. "I want to be there."

There was a pause in their conversation before Edward nodded slightly. "Alright, but you have to stand with Koharu and Alice behind all of us."

"Okay," Bella agreed after she thought a moment. It was the best deal she was going to get out of him. By that time they were pulling into the Cullen's driveway. They got out of the Volvo to be greeted by a small howl from the forest line.

"You know the meeting isn't going to happen until Koharu gets here, Jacob," Edward called towards the wolf hidden behind the trees as he steered Bella into the house. "Just leave for now."

A bark like laugh from Jacob caused Edward to tense for the slightest of milliseconds, before he turned on his heel to face Jacob.

"I want to make it clear, mutt, that just because we are changing the treaty lines slightly, does not mean Bella's home is free range," Edward hissed so Bella could not hear him, but he knew Jacob could.

"Edward, be nice," a tinkling laugh came from behind him. Edward turned to see Alice holding onto Bella's side with a smile on her face.

"I thought you were staying at school to get Koharu?" Edward asked his adoptive sister. Alice shook her head, her smile falling slightly. "Ah, I see."

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, detecting a little bit of his and Alice's upset mood.

"Seth decided he wanted to bring Koharu here," Edward told her, shooting a glare towards Jacob. "Their way."

"Their-?" Bella repeated, thinking slightly. "Oh! He's going to bring her as a wolf. Isn't that a little much?"

"Exactly," Alice told her and then turned to look Edward straight in the eye. Edward nodded and Alice disappeared from Bella's side.

"Where-?" Bella asked, but stopped when she saw Edward shake his head slightly. The couple went into the house to tensely wait for the meeting to start.

Koharu smiled at Seth, though she really wished he was not there. Her hand was hurting and she just wanted to go take her pain medicine, but with him there she had to be a good little fox-hostess.

"You really do look cute," Seth told her. She giggled softly, as Tamaki had sort of trained her to do over the past year of his meaningless compliments. She glanced around to see Kyouya eyeing her table warily. Their eyes met and Kyouya stood slowly. "Why is he coming over here to ruin our fun?"

Koharu bit her tongue so she would not make a rude remark, he was a guest and not her siblings afterall. "He's just coming to make sure I'm okay. He is my doctor while I'm here."

"Isn't he seventeen though?" Seth asked her, disbelief clear in his dark eyes. "What seventeen year old is a doctor?"

"One that comes from a medical family," Kyouya answered as he appeared behind Koharu. Seth looked up with a bored look on his face while Koharu looked up at him with a smile and reached up her broken hand. Kyouya took it carefully and unwrapped the tight brace that was on it. "By the way, I'm eighteen."

"Whatever," Seth mumbled as he eyed Koharu's hand, which was a deep purple in some areas and a nasty shade of yellow in others, plus is was extremely puffy from the swelling.

"I think you are allergic to latex," Kyouyaa commented as he examined her hand. Koharu thought for a moment before nodding slightly.

"That would explain why Dad never let me wear raincoats or rubber gloves," she murmured absently. "Is it possible to get a latex-free brace?"

Kyouya nodded, already re-wrapping her hand with the brace. "I'll go order you one for the morning, but you'll have to use this one until it gets here."

"Okay," Koharu nodded and smiled up at her boyfriend. He may have been a heartless person to everyone else, but he really cared too much for her. He stepped around the couch and sat down next to her.

"Seth," he said quietly as he carefully took Koharu's empty tea cup and refilled it from the small pot sitting on the table in front of him. Seth hid a shudder that rolled down his back at the much smaller boy's icy tone. "I do hope you realize that she may not have told me anything, but I can tell that you were the reason Koharu broke her hand."

"Wha-?" Seth began to say before a small glare from over Kyouya's glasses quieted him. Kyouya leaned back in his seat and gently handed Koharu her cup.

"Now, as her boyfriend," Kyouya continued, the angle of lighting causing Seth to be unable to see his eyes behind the lenses. "I do not approve of you being here, around her, but I do not have the authority to keep you from coming to our club activities. On the other hand, I can limit your interaction with her and, if you step out of line again, my family's personal police force can be here within the hour."

"Are you threatening me?" Seth asked, shock clear on his face.

"No he's not," Koharu interupted, noticing his hands begin to shake. She gave Kyouya a pointed look before smiling at Seth. "He is just warning you about what will happen if you misbehave again. You see, the Ohtori police force captain has taken a liking to me and will come over here if he finds out that anyone has been harrassing me."

"And you have what proof that it was my fault that she broke her hand?" Seth asked, a sneer clear on his tanned face. "Last I checked, she fell off a balcony."

"Now, how would you know that unless you were there?" Kyouya asked him delicately. Seth tensed at the question. He hated to admit it, but Kyouya was very perceptive. "Last I checked, Koharu had been telling people a completely different story."

"Come on Koharu," Seth said, standing as he noticed a large group of guests leave. He motioned to the quickly emptying room. "Your hours are over."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Kyouya said firmly, drawing the attention of a certain pair of twins.

"Is he harrassing Koharu again?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they appeared on either side of Seth. Seth glanced down at the two red heads with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you want us to be security again, Kyouya-senpai?"

"It's fine you two," Koharu said quickly, stepping in between Kyouya and Seth. "I'm not going anywhere until Alice comes to get me to go over to her house."

"I was supposed to be the one to take you to the Cullen place," Seth told her, his voice rising in pitch. "Alice said I could."

"Don't put words in my mouth," a tinkling voice said in a way that made it seem like a threat. Everyone turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, her lips pursed slightly. "I invited Koharu over, I'm the one to pick her up."

Seth cursed under his breath as the little vampire skipped over to Koharu and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'll see you later," Seth mumbled before he stepped passed them to leave. Alice smiled up at Koharu once the door closed behind him.

"Go ahead and change, I'm in no hurry," Alice giggled softly, nudging Koharu towards the line of trees that blocked off the changing rooms. A few minutes later, Koharu walked back out in a flowing black dress with a green rose in her short hair to see Alice chatting happily with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I would love to have you over to my closet, I have dozens of you mother's work," Alice was saying as Koharu walked up to her. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at their new model.

"We've been meaning to get someone to help us with our designs for Koharu and Haruhi," Hikaru said as he leaned back against the couch.

"You mean I'm not enough, Hikaru?" Kaoru said quietly, pouting as he turned his head away from the other twin. Hikaru's eyes widened as he reached out to pull Kaoru into a hug.

"You know that isn't what I meant, baka Kaoru," he whispered to even Koharu could hear him. Alice looked intently at the twins as they stared in each other's eyes.

"Alice-hime, are you ready?" Koharu said quietly, knowing better than to interupt the Hitachiins' act. Alice nodded and the two stood to leave.

"I'll see you guys at the hotel later," Koharu called as they headed out of the room and to Alice's car.

**Sorry I haven't updated! I was actually trying to participate in NaNoWriMo, but my friend took my story, so I had to re-write it and couldn't finish. Please review!**


	15. Grandpa?

**Thank you hot chocolate mess for reviewing!**

Alice helped Koharu get out of her small porsche. The two girls turned when they heard running steps coming towards them. Esme was running at a human pace towards them from the house, her golden eyes wide with worry.

"What's wrong Esme?" Alice asked, her eyes turning distant at the look of concern on her adoptive mother's face.

"Another. . . family decided to come tonight when they smelled our scent all over the area," Esme explained quietly, though she might as well have been shouting since there was a bang from the door of the house as it opened. "I think it would be best if you and Koharu go meet Edward at Bella's house."

"Come now, Mrs. Cullen, we would like to meet this new addition to our little meeting," a deep voice came from behind Koharu. The Japanese girl turned on her heel to see a tall, dark man standing right behind her. He had a dark mop of hair that curled slightly at the ends and he looked no older than 40. Koharu could tell, even though his skin was paled and his eyes were red, that he was of Japanese origins. The man's crimson eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. "K-Kyoko?"

"Wh-Who?" Koharu gasped out, taking a step back from him. The tall vampire reached out and grabbed her broken hand. Koharu cried out in pain, causing Alice to hiss angrily.

"Kyoko Yoshiiva, how dare you not come see me after all this time," the man said sternly, not letting go of her hand. He pulled her into an embrace, causing her to be unable to see the Cullens behind her. "Do you not realize how worried your otoo-san has been?"

"W-Wait, sir," Koharu said, struggling against his hold. The man finally noticed her struggles and released her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Kyoko Yoshiiva. I'm Koharu Yoshiiva-Veddette."

"V-Veddette?" the man's eyes seemed to darken as he repeated the name as a hiss. "You mean to say that you are the daughter of that vile thing that dared to take my precious baby girl from me?"

"My father is not a 'vile thing'," Koharu snapped back at him, forgetting that she was dealing with a vampire. The man took a step forward, glaring at her heavily, but then he paused and began to laugh. Koharu's glare turned into a look of confusion at his laughter.

"I see," he said, grinning at her. "You really are my Kyoko's daughter. You are so stubborn, just like her."

"Wait," Koharu said, something clicking in her mind. "You mean you are my grandfather?"

"Of course," the man said, giving a sweeping bow. "I am Daisuke Yoshiiva, head of the largest Japanese coven."

"W-Were you a vampire wh-when. . . ?" Koharu trailed off, wondering if it was possible for her to be a fourth vampire.

"No, it wasn't until I had lost my dear Kyoko that I lost my will to continue on as a human," Daisuke explained, taking a gentle step towards her. "I wouldn't have lost contact with her if I had actually thought that she would have such a beautiful little girl to bring back to me. By the way, my dearest Koharu, where is Kyoko?"

Koharu started and looked down at the ground, small tears coming to her eyes. "Mama has been dead for ten years now, Grandpa."

Daisuke froze at the news, which gave Alice and Esme a chance to advance on Koharu and wrap an arm around her.

"Mr. Yoshiiva, I think it would be best to go back inside," Esme said politely. She then glanced down at Koharu with a small smile. "But I do not think it is the best idea to bring Koharu into the house, she is a human after all."

Daisuke waved her off. "My granddaughter will be fine with me around. Do not worry, dear Koharu, Grandfather will make sure none of the scary vampires get near you."

'That isn't what I'm worried about,' Koharu thought as he gentlly took her arm and led her towards the house. As soon as they entered, Koharu was surrounded by several vampires that were staring at her with hungry red eyes.

"Tono-sama, we didn't know you were going to bring such a cute little snack for us," a female vampire said as she closed in on Koharu.

"We would've cleaned off the dining room if we had known," a male right next to her said as he grabbed Koharu's wrist to bring to his nose.

"Nobody will be eating this child," Daisuke boomed at his coven. The four vampires stepped back from Koharu in a hurry and bowed to Daisuke. "This is Koharu Yoshiiva, you will treat her like your hime. If you do not, you may leave our coven now."

"We would never leave you Tono-sama," the four said together.

"Come introduce yourselves to my dearest granddaughter," Daisuke instructed of them with a wave of his hand as he manuevered himself and Koharu to the Cullen's plush couch.

"I'm Kawa," the petite vampire girl said eager as she bounced into a bow. She had on a black and red frilly dressed to match even the cutest of lolicon dresses. "I only look ten, but I'm actually four hundred."

"You remind me of my sister, Tasia," Koharu whispered as she smiled at the smaller girl.

"Tasia? Kyoko had another daughter?" Daisuke asked, his thoughts turning to having another granddaughter to smother with love.

"No, Mama only had myself and my twin brother, Yuigo," Koharu told him with a soft smile. "Tasia is my adopted older sister."

"I-I see," Daisuke said quietly, a little thankful to also have a grandson. A man of around 20 took a step forward and bowed to Koharu.

"Haji, Hime-sama," he introduced in a deep and quiet tone. Koharu bobbed her head in a bow.

"Hime-sama, I am ChiChi," the tall girl from earlier introduced herself with a reluctant bow. She had long, shining black hair and bright crimson eyes. She wore a short kimono dress that was a deep red and black with wooden heeled shoes. "I am Tono-sama's right hand."

Koharu nodded as Chichi stepped back and allowed the man from earlier step forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hime-sama. I am Akira, ChiChi's mate."

He had cropped black hair and small crimson eyes, but something about him put Koharu on edge as he bowed to her.

"U-Um, Akira-san," she called to him softly. The vampire's eyes widened in wonder as she adressed him with respect.

"Akira is fine, Hime-sama," he told her respectfully. Koharu nodded curtly.

"Well, Akira, I don't really know how to ask, but, ano," Koharu mumbled softly. "I know vampires can have unique powers, do you happen to have one?"

There was a slight pause before Daisuke began to laugh heartedly. "I knew you were special, Koharu! To sense his power, you really are a special little girl."

Daisuke nodded to Akira, who bowed back. "I won't do too much so as not to scare you, Hime-sama."

Slowly, Koharu's vision started to turn black and visions of small demons began to appear around her. Fire began to roar around her as she continued to watch the scene unfold. Slowly, a face of a horrid looking demon began to creep closer and closer to her. Koharu didn't even flinch as the face passed right through her. As the images faded away and Koharu could see everyone staring at her intently, she gave a fake yawn.

"That wasn't too bad," she chuckled slightly. "Nothing like when Kyouya first wakes up though."

Alice giggled softly, knowing who she was talking about.

"Who is this Kyouya that is so much more scary than our Akira?" ChiChi asked defiantly. Koharu just glanced at her with a bored expression.

"Kyouya Ohtori, also known as the Shadow King and the Low Blood-pressure Demon Lord," Koharu told them with a small laugh at her boyfriend's nicknames.

"You know a man that's called a 'Demon Lord'?" Daisuke asked in wonder. "So you knew about vampires since long ago?"

"No," Koharu replied, shaking her head. "I've only known about vampires for all of a month. Kyouya just acts like a demon when he first wakes up."

The Cullens shared a small glance and decided to settle down around the room. Koharu smiled softly at Alice from across the room right as her cell phone started to ring. Koharu glanced down and chuckled. "Speak of the devil."

She flipped open her phone with all of the vampires watching. "Moshi moshi, Kyouya."

"I forgot to tell you earlier about something I found out about your family," Kyouya's voice came through the small speakers. Koharu sighed softly, remembering how she had asked Kyouya to do some searching for her Japanese family. "Your grandmother, Tenshi Yoshiiva, died a few months after your mother's birth. According to medical records, she had caught pneamonia. As for your grandfather, he disappeared around a year before you were born."

"Thank you for telling me Kyouya, but to tell you the truth," Koharu told him, glancing up at Daisuke, who was listening intently to her words. "I just met my grandfather. It turns out he is friends with the Cullens."

"Really?" Kyouya asked, his voice taking on a slightly skeptic tone. "Are you sure he isn't some imposter."

"He mistook me for my mother, Kyouya," Koharu said softly. Daisuke held out his hand for the phone. Koharu paused before handing the small phone over to him.

"Kyouya, was it?" Daisuke said into the phone, his tone extremely dark and threatening. "I would like to inform you that I truly am dear Koharu's grandfather. I am no imposter of the Yoshiiva family. Now, I would like to meet you since my dearest granddaughter seems to enjoy talking about you."

"Would you like to come to our hotel later, Yoshiiva-san?" Kyouya invited, the skeptic tone still in his voice.

"I would," Daisuke said flately before he turned off the phone and turned to Koharu.

"Grandpa," Koharu said quietly, worry clear in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry Koharu," Daisuke comforted her. "I will take every precaution possible so as to not hurt your friend. That is, if I may impose on the help of our new friends?"

He turned to the Cullens as he said the last line. Carlisle looked towards Alice for a moment before he nodded. "We have contacts and some more normal clothing for you."

Carlisle led Daisuke upstairs, leaving everyone else behind.

"Esme?" Koharu called, turning to the motherly vampire. "May I ask why you have contacts when you have such beautiful eyes?"

"They're for Bella," Esme said softly, smiling at Koharu, who gave her a confused look. "Bella is planning on permenately joining out family after she graduates."

"Oh," Koharu said quietly as she waited on her grandfather to come back. After a few minutes, Koharu's stomach growled softly, causing Alice to giggle. "I'm sorry. I don't normallly eat during our club hours."

"That's fine Koharu," Esme said as she stood to go to the kitchen. "You are a welcome member of our house now, there is no need to be so polite about eating here. Besides we have so much food that we thought would be eaten tonight by the boys."

Esme disappeared and then appeared again with a plate full of brownies. "I heard from Edward that you liked sweets."

"Ah, he's right," Koharu said as she gratefully took the plate. "Edward knows a lot about people doesn't he?"

"His power helps," Alice giggled as Koharu took a bite of a brownie.

Kyouya paced in front of a couch in the lobby of the hotel. He nervously smoothed down his hair and checked his watch.

"Kyouya, mon ami, calm down," Tamaki instructed calmly from the couch. Haruhi was sitting next to the blonde with Mori next to her with Hunny in his lap and the twins leaning over the couch. "I'm sure her grandfather will adore you."

"Says the boy who had to be a slave to his girlfriend's father for several months to be recognized," Kyouya snapped at his best friend. Every time the doors slid open, he glanced towards them for any sign of his girlfriend. "I have barely been formally introduced to her father as her boyfriend and now I have to meet her long lost grandfather? How is that anywhere near fair?"

"What a whiney little puppy," a cutesy voice came from the doorway. Kyouya and the rest of the Host Club looked up in shock, none of them hearing the door slide open. To their amazement, there stood a small girl with long black hair, a tall man behind her with a intamate couple behind them. "I don't like whiney boys."

"Kawa," Haji warned softly as the little girl grinned at the Host Club. Kawa giggled before she turned on her heel to retreat to Daisuke's side. Daisuke now had on a normal black tuxedo with a red rose in its pocket. He carefully had ahold of Koharu's broken hand as it rested on his arm. Koharu released her grandfather's arm as she stepped forward to go to Kyouya.

"Kyouya," she called softly as she reached out for him. Kyouya immediately grabbed her good hand and pulled her to him in an embrace. Koharu actually blushed slightly at his sudden affection. "N-Not in front of my Grandfather."

"How do you even know he is your real grandfather? None of these people look old enough to be him," Kyouya murmured to her, taking a small step away from her, but still having a hold on her waiste.

"Young man, I would appreciate it if you would not be so close to my dear granddaughter," Daisuke said as he stepped forward, his demeanor overpowering. Kyouya straightened himself so his demeanor matched that of the vampire lord. "As for being her grandfather, you can check my records if you wish."

"I already have, you supposedly disappeared 19 years ago," Kyouya informed him. "I don't see how you can be gone so long without being dead."

"I was just laying low," Daisuke said with a shrug. The two men glared at each other for a moment, before a sharp howl sounded right outside the hotel. All five vampires tensed at the sound as did Koharu for she recognized it as Seth's. "A wolf, this close to civilization during the day? What kind of place is this?"

Koharu fidgeted slightly under Kyouya's arm, trying to keep the secrets on her shoulders the best she could as things started to slowly fall apart. Kyouya tensed next to her, drawing her eyes to him. He was staring intently at Daisuke with wide eyes, a look Koharu had only seen on his face once before. Koharu looked over at her grandfather and gasped. The contacts that Carlisle had given each of the vampires were slowly dissolving as they glared towards the source of the howl, revealing their deep crimson eyes.

"G-Grandpa!" Koharu called, rushing forward to push her grandfather, not expecting him to not even budge. As soon as she pushed against him, Koharu could feel her broken hand buckle, causing her to cry out in pain. Daisuke grabbed Koharu before she could slump to the floor in pain. "G-Grandpa, w-we have to l-leave."

"What are you talking about darling?" Daisuke cooed as he lifted her up easily into a bridal style hold. Daisuke looked towards his coven and gasped. He now saw that their eyes were their original deep crimson instead of the mud the contacts caused. He looked back at the Host Club to see that they had noticed their eyes change and each had a slightly scared look on their faces as they sat rigid at the couch. Daisuke shifted Koharu so he could walk easier and turned to his coven. "We're leaving."

"Not with Koharu, you monster," Kyouya hissed, reaching out to grab the vampire's arm. Daisuke turned to give Kyouya a piercing glare, but the teen didn't back down. Instead, Kyouya took a step towards him. "If you want to take Koharu anywhere, you will have bring me with you."

"And wherever Kyouya goes, we go!" Tamaki said quickly as he jumped up to help his best friend. Mori quickly stood while Hunny skillfully climbed onto his shoulders. The twins and Haruhi quickly joined their friends behind Kyouya. Koharu looked like she was about to cry as she looked at her friends trying to protect her from what they thought was a threat to her.

"Grandpa," she whispered, looking up at the glaring vampire. Daisuke looked down at her and saw that she was smiling slightly. "Let's all go back to the Cullen's and explain everything."

"Are you sure Koharu?" Daisuke asked his granddaughter tenderly. Koharu nodded, glancing over at the coven, who nodded at her in agreement.

"Tono, I don't see how we can get out of it," ChiChi told her leader. Daisuke turned to his second in command. "Maybe the Cullens will have a better way to explain our current situation to them."

Daisuke looked down at Koharu, who was staring at her friends intently.

"Alright," he sighed, turning on his heel. "Let's go."

He left with Koharu still in his arms. The Host quickly followed him to a waiting limo with the coven right behind them. The Host Club climbed into the limo, all of them wondering what the Cullens had to do with all of this.

The Host Club filed out of the limo to see a tall glass house in the middle of the clearing they were parked in. The 'monsters,' as all of them were reffering to the Japanese coven, led them into the house. Waiting in the living room was Alice, Edward, Bella, and several people they didn't recognize.

"What do you think you are doing?" Carlisle questioned the other vampires in a hiss that was barely audible. "Bringing all of these people here?"

"Carlisle," Koharu stepped in between Daisuke and the much older vampire. "They are my friends. It's better for them to have everything explained than for their minds to just wander around mythology."

"No need to have anything explained," Kyouya called from the back of the group of hosts that were barely inside the door. Koharu turned to see her boyfriend looking wearily outside. She was able to recognize that look as one of not caring to listen. "All I can see is a group of monsters wanting to brainwash us into thinking they are harmless."

"They are harmless," Koharu tried to reason with him. "My grandfather and the Cullens would never hurt us."

"They've already got you under their spell," Kyouya barked at her, barely looking at his girlfriend as she flinched back from his harsh tone. He had never talked to her like that before. Kyouya jabbed his finger towards Daisuke. "He would probably attack you the moment you cut yourself, granddaughter or not."

"Kyouya," Koharu whimpered, tears coming to her eyes. "Please believe me."

"You're blind," was all Kyouya said. There was a moment of silence in which no one dared to move, let alone breathe. None of the Host Club had ever seen the two argue like this, especially after Koharu's grandparents almost taking her away from them.

"If that is what you think," Koharu began softly, her face towards the floor. She shook her head and looked directly at Kyouya, her voice getting stronger. "If you refuse to believe me, even after knowing I would never do anything to steer you wrong, then maybe we just shouldn't be together anymore."

"If that's what you want," Kyouya muttered as he turned and exited the house, his cellphone already coming to his ear. Koharu slumped to the floor and burst into tears as soon as the door banged shut. Immediately, Alice and Esme had their arms wrapped around her in comfort. Haruhi hesitantly moved forward to her best friend and kneeled next to the two vampires to comfort the weeping girl.

"We will help explain everything to you," Carlisle said, turning his tender gaze from Koharu to the males by the door. "Maybe you will be more willing to listen than your friend."

The Host Club slowly moved into the room and sat on the cleared off couch. The Cullens and the Yoshiivas moved to sit and stand opposite them.

"Where should we begin?" Carlisle asked his family with a chuckle.

"What are you?" Hikaru asked, being his usual brass self. Edward laughed out loud at his question and a few bewildered thoughts from the other hosts.

"We are vampires," he told them simply. "Just not as humans have protrayed us to be like."

"A-Are you immortal?" Haruhi asked, shocked that her best friend knew such creatures.

"We are," Carlisle nodded. "I was born several centuries ago. The others in my family years later."

"1901," Alice said with a wink. "And I'm fifth oldest in our family."

"How old are you?" Koharu asked her grandfather.

"Seventy-three," Daisuke answered, his voice dropping. "And I'll tell you a little secret. Kawa is the oldest of us Yoshiivas and was the one who raised me as a vampire."

Koharu glanced at the grinning little girl in wonder.

"Now, humans did get one thing right," Carlisle continued as if the interruption never happened. "We do have heightened senses."

"Like super strength?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked eagerly. The bulky vampire with the blonde in his lap chuckled.

"Emmett," Carlisle motioned towards his adoptive son. "Can attest to your question the best of us."

"ChiChi for us," Akira chuckled as he rubbed his mate's arms softly.

"We also have heightened hearing, smell, and sight," Esme explained softly.

"We, sadly, do not have good hearing," Daisuke told them. "But our sense of sight seems to be far better than normal vampires."

"There are also vampires like Akira, Alice-hime, Jasper, and Edward-kun, who have another power, right Carlisle?" Koharu said. The Host Club turned to her and she shrugged. "They've all used their power on me at some point or another."

"Are you alright, Koharu?" Tamaki yelled hysterically, jumping off the couch to hug his friend on the other side of his girlfriend. "Oh, Kyouya is going to kill me if he ever found out that someone hurt you!"

Koharu began to laugh in his arms. "I'm fine. They don't actually hurt people with their powers. Alice-hime can see your future depending on the decisions you have made, Edward-kun can read people's minds, Jasper can control your emotions, and Akira can scare you with an illusion."

"Oh," Tamaki's face fell from hysterical crying to that of wonder. He slumped back to the other side of Haruhi.

"Do you eat cake?" Hunny asked suddenly.

"I thought this topic would come up soon," Edward sighed, clutching at Bella's hand. "We do drink blood, but, before you begin to be scared, the Cullens do not drink the blood of humans. We are vegetarians in the vampire sense."

"What do you eat then?" Haruhi asked, genuinely curious.

"We drink the blood of animals that are overpopulated," Carlisle explains. The Host Club, which were slightly tense at this conversation, relaxed.

"What about you Grandpa?" Koharu asked, turning her attention to the much older man. The Host Club tensed once more at the turn in conversation.

"We do drink the blood of humans," Daisuke admitted. "But only those that have done wrong in society. I have managed to recover some of the pull I had when I was human at the police stations around Japan and now we drink the blood of those who are sentenced for life in prison or a death sentence."

The Host Club relaxed once more at his words. Hunny yawned from Mori's lap, causing Esme to start to coo motherly.

"It must be far past your bedtime young man," she said, stepping forward to pick up the sleepy teen. Everyone glanced outside to see that the sun was starting to set under the trees. "Oh my, it will be past all of your bedtimes soon, won't it?"

"It's okay Esme," Koharu giggled as Esme gently rocked Hunny in her arms. Hunny, quick to trust a motherly woman, soon began to snore in the vampire's arms.

"I think it's time to go back to the hotel," Haruhi said, standing with the other hosts following her example. Mori strode forward to take his older cousin back from Esme and gently rested the blonde's head on his shoulder.

"We will take you to your hotel on our way to find some food," Daisuke suggested, his coven rising as well. the Host Club tensed tiredly at his suggestion. "Emmett and Jasper have agreed to show us how they hunt."

All of the humans relaxed as they began to head outside. Haruhi turned around when she realized her best friend wasn't behind them. Koharu was tiredly resting her head against Alice's shoulder as she watched her friends leave.

"I don't want to see Kyouya right now," Koharu called to Haruhi. "I'll stay here and see all of you at school tomorrow."

Haruhi nodded hesitantly before she turned to follow the rest of the Host Club to the waiting limo.


	16. Treaty

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, seaweedgirl for reviewing!**

Koharu woke up to a loud bang. She sat up groggily and looked around the Cullens' living room to see Alice standing up and Bella sitting up and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Koharu looked up just in time to see Seth hug her tightly. Koharu whimpered softly as her broken hand was pressed against Seth's muscular form. Seth pulled away from her, a pained expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry clear in his large brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Koharu asked instead, not bothering to whisper since everyone was already awake.

"We came to make sure you weren't turned into a vampire," Seth answered her with a smile.

"And Bella," Jacob called, making Koharu laugh softly. Seth grinned at her as he stood up to let her move. Koharu stood up and stretched, the pajamas that Alice had given her moving along with her body. She turned to see Seth staring at her with a warm look.

"S-Seth, don't stare," she said, blushing a deep crimson.

"I can't help it," Seth said, stepping closer to her.

"Yo, lover boy," Jacob called as he strode across the room. Seth and Koharu both looked to him to see that the Cullens were waiting for the two wolves to hurry. "Come on. You know Sam will want every detail as soon as possible."

Seth nodded and stepped away from Koharu, who went to sit back on the couch. Alice had warned her that, when the meeting came around, she and Bella had to stay with her in case things got ugly. After a quick kiss to Edward, Bella sat down next to her and Alice took the last seat on the couch. Alice turned on the large tv and began flipping through channels at a rate that neither human girl could keep up with.

"Alice-hime," Koharu whispered, placing a hand on Alice's to find that the normally calm vampire was shaking slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see what going to happen tonight," Alice answered, her voice hollow. "It scares me a little."

Jasper growled softly from the dining room at his wife's words. Edward looked at him with a warning look as the two wolves tensed.

"I believe we should get started," Carlisle said, a small smile playing at his lips. "If not, our guests won't be able to rest for school. Now, Jacob, you were telling me that Sam is willing to let us hunt closer to our home if we are willing to let the pack come and go in Forks as you please, am I correct?"

Jacob nodded. "Sam wants us to remind you that we are not changing the fact that you can not bite a human."

"We have always remembered that part of our treaty," Carlisle said. "I do think that the new terms that Sam has stated are proper and serves to grant each party some new freedom."

"Carlisle," Edward hissed at his adoptive father. "I do not think letting the pack come and go whenever they wish is a good idea."

"You just don't want me to go see Bella," Jacob growled at the bronze-haired boy. "Don't you think that she could just come to La Push to see me? This is all for Seth to go see Koharu!"

"Can't she go to La Push too?" Edward argued, the two boys standing up.

"Edward!" Esme yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down as Seth wrapped his arms around Jacob to hold him back. "You must remember that Koharu is not from around here, she does not know where Seth lives."

Edward sat and remained still the rest of the meeting as he watched Carlisle agree to the new terms and shake Jacob's hand, though the wolf was reluctant to do so. The group stands to exit the dining room with the wolves at the lead. Seth froze once he reached the living room, causing Jacob to run into him and the others to freeze as well. Jasper and Edward hissed softly from behind the wolves, causing the rest of their family to tense. The other four Cullens listened carefully and heard someone crying in the front room.

"It's okay Koharu," Bella said softly and they could hear someone rubbing against clothe. "He probably didn't mean it."

"Why would he text me it then?" Koharu sobbed.

"What happened?" Esme whispered to Edward.

"Kyouya texted her that she has no reason to be a host any longer since her debt is gone, so she should just return to Japan, or even Italy for all he cared," Edward said, reading the text over through Koharu's thoughts. Seth growled deeply and everyone could see him begin to shake violently.

"I'm going to kill him," Seth managed in a choked voice. Edward and Jacob seemed to move in sync as they both restrained the young wolf as he attempted to phase. Emmett and Jasper managed to get past the small struggle to gaurd the door in case Seth managed to free himself.

"Seth!" Koharu called, jumping up from the couch with tears still rolling down her face. Alice tried to hold her back, but was shocked when the human just spun and avoided her completely. Koharu ran forward and stood in front of Seth. "Seth, calm down."

Seth didn't seem to hear her as he attempted to lunge forward. Koharu looked desperately to Edward and Jacob, who were still struggling to hold back the angered wolf. Koharu thought quickly before an idea popped into her thoughts.

"It might work, but be careful," Edward said to her. Koharu nodded as she stepped towards Seth. She sighed as she thought of what Kyouya would think if her found out about what she was about to do. "Don't think about him and just do it."

Koharu shook her head to clear it. She looked up at Seth and could feel the heat radiating off of him as he tried to lunge forward. Koharu reached up and cupped Seth's face, making him look down at her.

"Calm down," she whispered as she stepped closer to him. Seth's body stopped convulsing the closer she got, but he still struggled to get free from Edward and Jacob. Koharu sighed softly as she braced herself and kissed Seth softly. Seth stopped moving completely as her lips met his, until he seemed to regain himself and tried to push himself into the kiss. Koharu stepped back at that moment and chuckled softly, her host training kicking in.

"You don't get to kiss me unless you are a good puppy," she teased with a wink. Seth, as well as everyone else who hadn't seen her host before, just blinked at the change in her attitude. Koharu realized what she just said and blushed like a tomato. Edward and Jacob slowly released Seth as Alice skipped up to Koharu.

"You really are a host through and through," Alice giggled as she wrapped an arm around Koharu's waist. Koharu turned and burried her face in Alice's shoulder.

"Well, that was interesting," Carlisle laughed as he wrapped an arm around Esme, the two entering the living room. Carlisle turned to the two wolves with a small smile on his face. "I think you two should go home. Sam will want to know that we agreed."

Jacob nodded slowly before he grabbed Seth's arm. The dumbfounded boy let himself be dragged out of the house as he stared at Koharu in slight disbelief.

**Well that was an interesting chapter. . . I was seriously not expecting to write that Koharu would kiss Seth, but it worked out great and I'm sure plenty of you are rooting for Seth anyway, so it worked out great. I think I'm going to make a poll! Do you guys want the ending to be SethKo or KyoKo?**


	17. Change

**Thank you E.M. Megs, hot chocloate mess, RainbowRaptor 400, Amiai-Sinblood for reviewing!**

**Rainbow, you are the only one that actually wants Seth so far. . .**

"Koharu," someone whispered in Koharu's ear to wake her up. Koharu groaned and flipped over in an attempt to avoid the person talking. "Koharu, wake up or you'll be late."

Koharu just groaned and curled up in a little ball. She didn't want to wake up, she was having a dream of her mother.

"Koharu," the person called again and Koharu could now tell it was a woman. Koharu rolled over and looked blurrily up at the person. She gasped at the dark-haired woman in front of her.

"M-Mom?" she whispered, blinking through her sleep. When her eyes cleared, she could see that it was Alice looking down at her with saddened topaz eyes. A tear came to Koharu's eye and she quickly wiped it away as she sat up. "Sorry, Alice-hime. Is it time to get up for school?"

"Yeah," Alice answered softly. "But you can always stay here if you don't want to go."

"What kind of host would I be if I skipped out on my loyal customers?" Koharu answered as she stood and stretched, her back popping from sleeping on a couch. Koharu froze after some thought, before she started laughing. "I forgot that I don't have any clothes again."

"Well, I guess it's time to visit my closet," Alice giggled, taking Koharu's good hand. As they walked up the stairs, they ran into Carlisle and Esme.

"Good morning girls," Esme greeted the two. "Koharu, I will be making breakfast for you and Bella. Just come down and eat whenever you are ready."

"Thank you Esme," Koharu said, before turning to Carlisle. "Ah, Carlisle, ano. . ."

"What is it Koharu?" Carlisle said, a smile playing at his lips like always.

"K-Kyouya normally checks on my hand to make sure it's healing correctly," Koharu said, a mild blush coming to her face. "I don't want to be a burden to you or anything, but would you mind looking at it for me?"

"You don't want to ask Kyouya, do you?" Carlisle said, his face falling slightly. Koharu shook her head. "Well then, I'll take a look at it before we all depart for the day."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Koharu said as Alice gently pulled her the rest of the way up the stairs. Alice pushed Koharu onto the couch that faced a set of double doors. Alice moved and opened the doors to reveal a large walk in closet that was nearly twice the size of her room.

"Let's see," the petitie vampire said as she shifted through the clothes. "You'd probably want something comfortable, but nice. Yet I know you don't mind wearing amazing clothes since you let the Hitachiin twins dress you up."

Koharu ignored Alice as she stared out the long window and watched the sunset. She didn't realize what was going on until Alice made her stand.

"Come on you," Alice was saying, tugging her to the vanity that was sitting just inside the closet. Alice sat her down and started to apply make up to her face. "Let's make Kyouya regret breaking up with you."

All Koharu could do was nod as Alice dressed her up for the day. By the time Koharu got to school that morning, she was embarassed beyond belief. Edward had watched on as Carlisle removed her brace and checked her hand, which caused her to blush from the attention, though she guessed she should have been used to it after being a host. During breakfast, Emmett didn't stop staring at her and Bella while they ate, which made her self-concious about how much she actually ate, not worrying about her table manners after growing up in a rich household.

Now, though, was the worst of it. All of the Cullens, each being used to Alice's dress-up games, assured her that she looked good, but now she just felt like an oversized doll. She kept on gaining stares from people as she, Edward, and Bella walked to their class together. She tugged lightly on the edge of the long white sleeves of the tight sweater she woar, her black knee-length boots clicking and her black skirt swishing as she walked. Her hair had short extensions in them, adding on the needed length to make her hair past her shoulders, and swayed as she tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. The three finally got to the room. Koharu looked in to see several girls surrounding Kyouya and Tamaki, most asking them for dates. Koharu took a deep breath and walked to her desk, sliding in softly so as not ruin Alice's skirt.

The bell finally rang as Koharu was bent to get her stuff out of her bag on the floor. The teacher bustled in through the mass of students leaving as Koharu finally sat up. She looked at Kyouya to see that he was staring at her with wide eyes. She gave him a small smirk before turning to the front of the class. About half-way through class, as everyone began writing a paper over the book they were reading, Kyouya passed her a note.

"_Why the change of clothes?_" it said in Japanese. Koharu used her extended hair to hide the small smile on her face and jotted down a reply.

"_I thought you didn't care what I did? Or maybe you think this will look bad for the Host Club?"_ She passed the note back to him before shifting so she was facing away from him. Kyouya frowned slightly at the note before tucking it into his bag. The bell rang again and Koharu joined Bella and Edward as they left the classroom. A small distance out of the room, Edward started to laugh softly. Both of the girls looked at him curiosly.

"Kyouya isn't the only one that likes Koharu's change," he whispered to them as he escorted the two girls to their next class. The three walked into the gym to see Hunny and a little boy with brunette hair sparring while several students looked on in awe. The little boy jumped and sent out small projectiles, which Hunny deflected with a thin staff that suddenly appeared.

"What's going on?" Bella asked in wonder as they neared the watching students.

"Chika-chan came to challenge Hunny-senpai to a match again," Koharu sighed softly. Chika landed on his feet and prepared himself as Hunny jumped into the air. Hunny sent out some projectiles which Chika easily blocked. Koharu glanced over and could tell that Bella couldn't believe that they were using weapons on each other. "Chika-chan is Hunny-senpai's little brother and a fierce member of the Haninozuka dojos. In their family, they fight as soon as they see each other and the use of weapons is okay."

Bella just nodded numbly. Koharu turned her attention back to the match to see Chika rushing forward, his back to Koharu, and trying to attack Hunny. Hunny ducked under his punch, spun around to knock him off his feet, and then brought his leg up in one fluid motion to send Chika flying back. Several of the students ran away from the flying boy, who happened to land on Koharu, knocking both of them down. Chika sat up as he rubbed his head. The boy looked down through his glasses to see Koharu smiling up at him.

"_Are you okay Yasuchika?"_ Koharu asked also sitting up as Chika got off her. Chika blushed slightly in embarrassment as he bowed in apology. Koharu laughed softly before making the boy look up at her. "_Is that anyway to be treating your future sister-in-law?"_

This time Hunny blushed at what Koharu said.

"_K-Ko-chan!" _Hunny stuttered, his blush making many of the female students coo. "_Tasia-chan hasn't mentioned anything like that! And I won't marry her until I know I can support us with my own two hands."_

_"Aw, Hunny-senpai," _Koharu sighed softly, a smile playing at her lips. "_You know no one in my family believes you two will remain unmarried for long."_

_"Ko-chan!" _Hunny's blush grew as the late bell rang. Mori clapped for everyone's attention before he scooped up the two Haninozukas. "Ah, right! Everyone! This is my little brother Chika! He's a sophomore and came here to help you all study martial arts!"

Some of the class seemed scared after seeing the fight the two boy-looking teens had just participated in. To everyone's amazement, class went by as normal, except with Chika helping adjust their forms in several of the moves they were learning. After class, Yasuchika tugged gentley on Koharu's sleeve to get her attention.

"_Yes, Yasuchika?" _Koharu said with a smile to the younger boy.

"_Um, i-is everything alright with O-Ohtori-senpai?"_ Chika asked, silently cursing himself for being weak enough to stutter in front of her. Koharu started for only a second before she smiled softly and patted the younger boy's head.

"_It is nothing for you to worry about Yasuchika,_" she answered, knowing that the boy had a small crush on her since they had met a few months before at the Haninozuka mansion. With that, Koharu left for her spanish class.

**Finally done with this! So, if anyone wants to know, Chika met Koharu when Koharu and Tasia went to the Haninozuka place to meet Hunny's family, Koharu being her older sister's escort. I just didn't put into Twisted Fate since I wanted to keep it to 26 chapters. So please review everyone!**


	18. Regret

**Thank you hot chocolate mess for reviewing!**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as Koharu gradually got used to having boys stare after her in the halls. Afterwards, she walked with Alice to the Host Club room from their chemistry class. The two opened the door to a shower of roses.

"Oh! It's just Koharu!" the twins called unceremoniously. The two of them were the only ones in the room and were both sitting in the large throne. "Welcome!"

"Thanks for the welcome," Koharu chuckled at their sarcasm. The two girls entered the room to see that there was no theme for that day and the club was just in their normal clothes with the tables and couches set up. Koharu turned to the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"Tono was too depressed to think of a theme," Hikaru informed her as his twin shrugged. Koharu nodded and noticed the other boys come into the room.

"Koharu!" Tamaki called dramatically as he went to hug the girl. "You look so pretty!"

Alice grabbed Koharu's arm and gentley pulled her back right when he got close to her. The blonde fell forward, not expecting to not run into Koharu, and fell on his face. The two girls and the twins began to laugh at his rejected expression. Kyouya cleared his throat and brought their attention to him.

"Ladies, we are not open at this time, I would like to ask you both to leave," he said darkly. Koharu's eyes widened for only the slightest of moments at his words before her expression turned cold.

"_So sorry, Kyouya-kun. How rude of me to intrude on your club,_" she said, taking a few steps towards the door. Alice followed closely behind her as she walked to the door. "I'll be staying with the Cullens again tonight. Good night Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai."

She left with Alice right behind her. The male hosts turned towards Kyouya to see that he had a hurt look on his typically calm face.

"She's never called you Kyouya-kun before, has she?" Tamaki asked, feeling sympathetic for his friend. The twins shared a look with Hunny and the four snuck back to the changing room.

"Only that time during the summer with Amato," Kyouya whispered, feeling actually coming to his voice as he spoke. "I lost my temper and she ran away from me."

"And you made up," Tamaki concluded, shaking his head slightly. "Kyouya, you may be a genius, but you are stupid when it comes to Koharu."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Kyouya roared, grabbing onto Tamaki's collar. Angered onyx eyes met calm violet ones as the two stood there. Kyouya pushed Tamaki away from him.

"Just go apologize to her," Tamaki suggested softly. Kyouya scoffed at his words.

"I will not apologize. An Ohtori does not say 'sorry' to anyone," Kyouya said proudly. Tamaki walked straight up to him and slapped him across his face.

"Fuck your pride Kyouya!" he barked at his best friend. Tamaki sighed softly, his expression calming along with the sigh. "I know if it was for Haruhi, I would give up the Souh name. I have a feeling you would do the same for Koharu."

Kyouya growled softly, but knew Tamaki was right about his feelings. Kyouya turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"Will he be okay Tama-chan?" Hunny asked softly as the other boys edged into the room again.

"I think so Hunny-senpai," Tamaki said with complete confidence in his best friend.

Kyouya huffed silently as he strode through the rain and to the parking lot. He could see someone standing by the side walk with a large mass over them. As he got closer, he saw that it was Koharu putting on a deep green helmet as she stood by a motorcycle. Kyouya growled when he saw that Seth was the one driving the motorcycle.

"Are you sure about this?" he heard Koharu ask as she climbed onto the bike and clutched onto Seth.

"We could always go all natural," Seth chuckled. Koharu giggled, but their laughter was cut off by Kyouya grabbing her arm.

"Don't you dare ride on this," Kyouya demanded, looking at only Koharu.

"Who says she can't ride with me?" Seth growled, anger appearing in his demeanor as he grabbed onto Kyouya's arm. "Remember what I am when you answer, little man. I can easily break your arm if you answer wrong."

"Don't Seth," Koharu murmured, placing her free hand on a trembling muscle in Seth's back. Seth sighed and visibly calmed. Koharu turned her attention on Kyouya. "I want to ride with him."

"Don't," Kyouya's voice was barely audible over the patter of the rain as he seemed to plead with his eyes. "I-If you crash, I can't-"

"You can't what, Kyouya?" Koharu asked softly, subconsciously leaning closer to him. Kyouya looked away from her for the slightest of moments and then looked up at her with the expression of a man who has lost everything.

"I can't save you," he murmured. Tears came to Koharu's eyes as he said this, but Seth wasn't able to see this through her helmet as he reved the engine and sped off on his bike. Koharu looked back to see Kyouya staring after them with the face that reflected an emotionally dead man. Koharu turned herself away from the image, though it seemed to be burned onto her eyes as she closed them and silently cried. Seth finally stopped as they turned onto the Cullens' drive way. He waited for her to get off before he cut the engine and got off the motorcycle himself. By the time he turned to see her, Koharu already had the helmet off and was entering the house. Seth had to tredge at a faster-than-human pace to catch up to her as she tried to run upstairs.

"What did you do to her?" Rosalie demanded, irrationally getting protective of the girl who she had seen crying only seconds before. Seth tried to move past her, but Emmett grabbed his arm.

"Spill, mutt, or we'll be burrying a pet for once," Emmett growled, also getting attatched to the small girl.

"Cool it you two," Edward called to them as he walked down the stairs. Everyone looked up to see a solemn look on his face. "Alice, Jasper, and Bella are with her now. And before you ask, it was Kyouya, not Seth."

"What did that bastard do?" Emmett growled, letting go of Seth to clinch his fist. Seth seemed to have the same murderous look on his face as he began to shake.

"Nothing to kill him over," Edward said quickly. Emmett relaxed only slightly at his words, while Seth remained aas he was. "He's just regretting what he did."

**Mushy I know, but I had to make him regret his decision since so many people wanted me to have Kyouya and Koharu get back together. Anyway, I believe next time they will go to La Push. Please review what you think!**


	19. Awkward

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, lovelydasom for reviewing!**

The next day was hard for Koharu. She had been up half the night crying about what Kyouya had said to her. It was finally Carlisle who had managed to calm her down with a little help of Jasper. The older vampire managed to slip Koharu some sleeping pills in a drink he brought her while Jasper was working on getting her to relax and sleep again. Koharu had put up a fight, wanting to talk more with Bella and Alice, but the combined forces of Jasper's powers and the medicine overcame her will and forced her to sleep peacefully. In the morning, when Alice woke her and Bella up, Koharu didn't seem to remember what had happened with Kyouya, even Edward couldn't find a glimce of the thought in her mind.

Now she was sitting next to Kyouya in another of Alice's outfits, this one with a short black skirt and a white dress shirt and black tie, with her mind wandering to imagine talking to him about getting back together.

'No!' she kept reprimanding herself in her thoughts. 'I have to make him apologize first.'

She peeked at the boy next to her to see that he was staring intently at her.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered quietly, shocked to find him looking at her.

"Our teacher has given us an assignment that we must work with our seat partner on," Kyouya explained, smirking a little to find that she had not been paying attention. Koharu blushed a little before she looked at her notes to find them blank. She turned to Bella for the notes, but Kyouya held out his for her to copy.

"Th-Thank you," Koharu mumbled, taking his journal and writing the notes onto her own paper.

"You're very distracted today," Kyouya commented as he looked thoughtfully towards the clock on the wall.

"Ah, well, a lot has happened," Koharu said vaguely, leaning over the notes so he couldn't see her blush. The class seemed to stretch far longer than Koharu wanted as she and Kyouya worked on their assignment. Once the bell rang, Koharu was out of her seat and to the door with Edward and Bella quickly following. When they caught up to her, they could see tears forming in her eyes. Bella awkwardly pulled her into a hug so the older girl's head could rest on her shoulder. Bella eyed Edward for an explaination.

"She believes she can't get him to apologize before she breaks down and asks to get back together with him," Edward informed his girlfriend quietly. Bella looked at the crying girl with simpathetic eyes. Koharu's head shot up and she glared at Edward.

"Don't pry," she reprimanded him in a shaking voice. Edward gave a small bow of apology and she wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. It's just a little hard after almost a year together."

"When will it be a year?" Bella asked, knowing she and Edward had been together for almost the same amount of time, though not constantly together. Koharu only had to think for a moment as she wiped away the few remaining tears in her eyes.

"Decemeber. We got together shortly before the annual Host Club Christmas dance party," she answered, giving a small chuckle as she remembered the night of her confession.

"It was a dare?" Edward asked, amusement clear in his voice and twinkling in his topaz eyes. Koharu looked up at him with a small smile tugging at he lips.

"Haruhi can be very unique with her ideas," Koharu chuckled. "Of course, pay back was given in full the next time we played."

"I wouldn't think that would be pay back," Edward murmured, reading her thoughts as they continued to the gym.

"Trust me, it was pay back to her and torture for Tamaki," Koharu giggled as she remembered the event. Bella looked back and forth between her boyfriend and friend with mild interest playing with her choclate eyes. The trio made it to the gym with only moments to spare to see several of the students already practicing.

"Hunny-senpai!" Koharu called out, rushing forward to the little blonde that was observing everyone. Hunny and Mori looked towards her as she aproached. "_I got a text from Tasia and Cat last night. They want to come and celebrate Christmas with us."_

Hunny's face lit up as Mori's lips spread into a smile at the mention of their girlfriends' plans to come see them for the upcoming holiday. The bell rang before the two adults could reply to the news. Class ended without too much excitement, though Bella finally managed to flip Mike over her shoulder, thus gaining a round of applause from everyone. Koharu waved good-bye to Edward and Bella as she went to her Spanish class. As soon as she entered, she saw several girls surrounding Kyouya. One of them was sitting on his desk and saying something energetically while a smiled at her. Koharu walked right by them, receiving a few glares form the girls, and sat in her seat in front of her ex-boyfriend.

"Kyouya, you really should have a date to the Host Club's dance next month," one of the girls whined. Koharu pulled out her journal, but still listened.

"Hmmm," Kyouya thought, watching Koharu tense out of the corner of his eye. "I have a girl in mind, but I don't know if she will be willing to be my date."

"What girl would be that stupid?" another of the girls asked in a exasperated tone. Koharu twitched at her words, but then thought for a moment of how to drown out the obviously flirting girls. A smile came across her face as she started to hum the rythmn to a new song she thought up. She quickly opened her journal and wrote out the tune. The bell rang, forcing the girls to return to their seats. The teacher came in a began writing on the board, causing her to not catch when Kyouya, with a calculated flick, managed to get a note over Koharu's head and onto her desk. Koharu picked up the note slowly and unfolded it.

_"What was that tune you were humming just now?_" the note read in Japanese. Koharu smiled softly, glad to have played with his curious side without meaning to. She quickly jotted down an answer before passing the note back to him, but was caught as the teacher turned around to say something to the class.

"Senorita Veddette, may I see that note?" the teacher said sweetly, but everyone in the class knew that it was really a demand. Koharu blushed slightly as she handed the note over to the teacher. The older woman unfolded the note and just stared at the foreign symbols on it. She sighed and put the note down on Koharu's desk, looking towards Kyouya with a knowing look. "While you are in my class, please use Spanish for anything written."

"Si, Senora," Koharu smiled her host smile up at the teacher, who was dumbfounded for a moment before she scurried back to the board. The class ended almost as quickly as it began. Koharu stood to leave, but was cut short by someone grabbing her arm. She turned to see that it was Kyouya grabbing her sleeve.

"What was that tune? A new song for the Host Club?" Kyouya asked again. Koharu pursed her lips and yanked her sleeve loose of his grasp.

"It's actually a song for Seth, if you must know," she said, turning away from him so he wouldn't know that she was lying. The tune was actually just something she liked and was going write a song around, it had nothing to do with Seth. She looked over her shoulder as she walked away from him to see that he was staring blankly at the wall, a disbelieving expression on his typically calm face. As she left the room, she gave a small giggle.

**Sorry, no accents on the Spanish! Ah. . . also sorry for not updateing in a while, I was trying to finish another story so I could start one for my cousin. So if you like Inyasha, Sesshomaru especially, look forward to when I post the first chapter! As always, please review!**


	20. Puppy

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, lovelydasom for reviewing!**

**Lovelydasom, I think you are the only one who has ever said that they really like Yuigo. . . PM me if you wish to be a little love interest for him, I really mean to make him one during the re-write.**

A giant golden dog barked happily as it bound up to a large house. The door opened for the dog as it bound up the steps and into the waiting arms of its mistress.

"S-Seth! Calm down!" Koharu managed to get out between laughter and gasps of breath. Seth was on top of her as she lay on the floor after being knocked down by him. He was licking her face eagerly with his giant tongue, completely ignoring her cries for him to stop. She took a deep breath and looked at him sternly. "Seth, if you don't let me up, I'm going to go back to the hotel and never return."

Seth growled softly as he stepped back and off of the Japanese-Italian girl. Koharu sat up and hugged his large head.

"You know you are so easy to tease," Koharu giggled as she rubbed the fur on either side of his head. A rumbling sound came from Seth's chest. Koharu stopped rubbing his neck at the sound, which caused the sound to stop. She began rubbing his neck again and the sound started again. She looked up at his face to see his eyes were closed so she rubbed faster. She giggled more as his tongue rolled out of his mouth and he seemed to give a goofy grin.

"Like a child and her new puppy," a male voice said, bringing Koharu's attention to her surroundings. She looked up to see all of the Cullens watching them. All of them were smiling slightly at the two.

"That's not nice Carlisle," Koharu pouted. She let go of Seth and stood, dusting the golden fur off of her dress shirt and black skirt, thankful Alice had thought ahead and put her in tiny shorts earlier. Edward smiled at Seth and motioned for the wolf to follow him into the dining room.

"Koharu!" Alice called, skipping forward and causing Koharu to giggle. Alice cocked her head to the side a little, wishing Seth didn't ruin her vision so she could see what the girl was about to say.

"Are you sure you aren't Greek, Alice?" Koharu laughed, being reminded of her Greek sister, Anastasia. Alice smiled softly at her words. "My older sister is just like you and she is."

"Possibly then," Alice giggled. "I actually don't know what race I'd be if I was still human. I never found that out."

"Really?" Koharu wondered, shock clear in her wide blue eyes. She thought for a moment before a mischeavious smile spread across her face. Jasper chuckled deeply from his corner, causing Alice to look over at him in wonder. Koharu place a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder to draw her attention to her as she leaned down to be face to face with the vampire. "You know, my father has vast resources in many areas of child care. If you'd like, I could call him to look up your name."

Alice's eyes widened, but a smile soon spread to light up her face. She dove forward and pulled the hostess into a hug.

"I would love to know about myself! Koharu, thank you!" Alice nearly squealed in Koharu's ear. Koharu gently pulled the girl off of her.

"Now, what did you want to say to me?" she asked softly, though she knew everyone in the house could hear her.

"She probably wanted to ask which kind of bikini you would like to wear," everyone turned to see Edward and Seth, now in a pair of deep blue swim trunks, walk into the room. Alice pouted at her brother.

"Way to ruin the surprise," she pouted, her cheeks puffed slightly.

"What do you mean?" Koharu asked, looking back and forth between the two vampires. Suddenly something clicked when she looked towards Seth's sheepish face. "You're going to take me to the beach!"

Seth jumped back in shock as she tackled him. She couched slightly at the sudden solid force, but still managed to smile at him.

"I take it you like the beach," Carlisle laughed softly. Koharu stepped down so she stood on the ground again and turned to smile at Carlisle.

"My Grandpapa and Grandma own an estate near the shoreline of Italy. I always loved visiting the beach when I went there, especially at sunset when everything turned orange," she laughed slightly at the memories. "My Father said once that it was a trip to Italy that caused my mother to love autumn sunsets."

"Thus creating your name," Edward finished for her, a small smile playing at his lips as he watched her memories flash by.

"Yep," Koharu said happily. "I haven't been to an actual beach since the Host Club went during the spring."

"What happened there?" Edward's voice and face darkened considerably as he saw a vision that he did not particularly like.

"Kyouya was just teaching her a lesson," Koharu defended her ex-boyfriend.

"Is that what he said to you as an excuse?" Edward asked her, not liking the memory at all. Edward stepped towards the door with Seth quickly following, knowing that he had seen something bad about Kyouya.

"Nothing happened between them Edward!" Koharu said a little louder than she meant to. Carlisle stepped forward with a moton for Jasper to try and calm the argument down. Koharu felt a calming wave come over her and she turned to glare at Jasper. "I am perfectly okay right now Jasper. I couldn't do anything to you guys, even if I wanted to."

"True, but it doesn't hurt to have a calm state of mind," Carlisle reasoned with her. Koharu sighed and turned back tot he two vampires. Carlisle had a worried expression on his face while Edward had a look of concentration as he read all of the thoughts in the room. Carlisle took a small step towards her. "Will you please explain to us what happened that made Edward so angry?"

"Fine, but it's sort of a long story to tell all of it," Koharu gave in. She stepped around Alice and Jasper to sit on the couch with everyone following suite.

"Last spring, Tamaki had an idea for the Host Club and our closest guests to go to the beach. Kyouya's family owns a part of a beach in Japan and offered to let us use his family's home for the weekend, so we went to a beach that was close to Tokyo. It was a great deal since Haruhi didn't have a passport back then," Koharu began to explain slowly, a small smile on her lips as she remembered planning the event with Kyouya. "At first, everything was great. All of our guests were having fun and we were actually enjoying ourselves quite a bit while hosting."

She laughed silently and Edward let out a snort of laughter. Bella looked at him curiously, but he waved it off and motioned for Koharu to continue.

"The boys, getting the idea in their head that Haruhi is fearless, decided to play a game to try and figure out her fear," Koharu giggled softly, continuing the story as she laughed. "They did all kinds of things. Hunny-senpai even scared himself by closing him and Haruhi in the back of a cargo truck. Frankly, it was more entertaining than actually successful. Later, Haruhi managed to turn the game around on all of us."

She sighed quietly, trailing off and not continuing. Edward also remained quiet, making everyone worried about what had happened.

"What happened to her?" Esme prompted softly, a pale hand clenched onto Carlisle's in worry about what happened to the petite girl. Koharu shook her head as if to clear before she looked up at each of them and continued on.

"Some of the girls had decided to go watch the sunset at the top of a rock where a couple of local thugs found them. Haruhi tried to save them, but she ended up being pushed into the water below the rock. Tamaki saved her, but she ended up making him really mad for not seeing that she had made us all worried," she sighed in frustration. She leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I mean, when I heard that she was trying to take on to guys, I took off running as fast I could. I don't normally go all out when I run for fun, but, for Haruhi, I was willing to push myself to my limits to try and reach her in time. She had no idea that all of us pushed ourselves to our limits to get to her and not kill those two thugs, I don't think she does even to this day."

A tear rolled down her cheek that she was quick to wipe away.

"You love Haruhi, don't you?" Alice asked, leaning around Jasper to see Koharu. Koharu gave a short laugh and lglanced at her without moving her head.

"You love Bella, don't you?" she retorted. Alice gave a sly smile as she leaned back. She hated not knowing the future when Koharu and Seth were around, but she had to admit it to herself that she did enjoy not knowing what Koharu's quick retorts would be. Koharu sighed and continued with her story. "At dinner, Tamaki had stormed off when Haruhi refused to adress him. Kyouya had followed him, I think all of us assumed that he would be going to go and talk sense into Tamaki. After they had left, the rest of managed to convince Haruhi to go apologize to Tamaki. Before she could go and so though, she became sick from eating too much crab."

"You mean a bite of it?" Emmett tried to joke, his booming laughter filled the room. Koharu scowled at him.

"Seafood is my favorite, just so you know. Nothing beats a good plate of fresh sushi or a plate of shrimp scampi with fresh squeezed lemon juice. Mmm," she moaned as she remembered all of the foods that she had eaten when she visited her grandparents' estate.

"My, it looks like I know what to make for your dinner tonight," Esme laughed softly. Koharu started, a deep blush covering her face.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized with a bow of her head. "Food comes second in my life only to people. I really do enjoy cooking."

"Then maybe you can cook us a meal?" Carlisle suggested. Koharu cocked her head to the side in wonder. "By 'we', I mean the pack and Bella, of course."

"O-Oh, of course," Koharu stuttered, a smile spreading across her face. "I would be happy to."

"After you finish your story, I'll take you shopping for anything you might need," Esme said, a motherly smile coming to her face. Koharu smiled back at her, though a sharp pain filled her chest as thoughts of her mother filled her mind.

"Don't think about it, Koharu," Edward's voice boomed from across the circle. Jasper caused her to feel a wave of calm as his powers kicked in. She took a deep breath and rid her thoughts of her lost mother.

"I'm sorry, Koharu. I keep making you think of your mother, don't I?" Esme apologized. Koharu looked at her to see her face pained. Koharu could've sworn that Esme was about to begin crying, even though she knew that vampires could not cry.

"It's fine Esme. It just means that you are such a good mother. I don't even think of my mother when I look at my step-mother," Koharu tried to wave off the apology as if the problem was nothing. She took a deep breath and looked around the circle of people once again. "After Haruhi left the dining room, we tried to finish the meal, but it didn't seem right without everyone there. We may seem like just a mis-match of people, but even then we were a family. Without even one of us, it just didn't seem right. So, I went to go search for them. I already knew where Kyouya's room was, so I headed there first. When I got there, the lights were low and I could hear him and Haruhi saying something to each other. I'm a curious person, so I decided to peek inside, just to see what they were talking about. When I looked in-"

"Kyouya was on top of Haruhi in the bed," Edward interupted her in a growl. A low growl rumbled around the mythical beings in the room. "Apparently, he was offering to let her pay off her debt by giving him her body."

"That rotten little bastard," Seth growled, shaking hard. Koharu put a firm hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. She glared down at him sternly.

"You, any of you, do anything to him and I swear that all of the wolves together will look like cuddly little puppies compared to what I will be like," she threatened them, shooting her glare at each of the vampires that had growled. "What Edward failed to mention is that I realized that I love him that night. If he hadn't been in that position with Haruhi, I probably would have taken far longer to realize that I love him. Besides, he was waiting outside my room when I returned from my little run outside, which only lasted for about twenty minutes, and that means it is impossible for him to have done anything serious with her."

"H-How do you know that?" Seth asked, a blush covering his face. Koharu shrugged, a mischeavious smiled toying with her lips.

"I do have an older step-brother, who just so happens to like to leave his. . .," she paused as if trying to find the right word. She shifted her eyes to look at Edward, who was trying hard not to laugh at her joke. Koharu bit her lip in attempt to not smile. She cleared her throat softly. "His movies around the house. Most of them last for an hour at minimum."

Seth's face was the same color as a strawberry by the time she finished. As was Bella's, Koharu noted with glee. There was a moment's pause as Seth's mouth opened and closed to resemble a fish. At his embarassed expression, Koharu's composition broke and she burst into laughter. Edward and Jasper, the two who were in on it in their own ways, also began to laugh.

"His movies were just of him playing his romance games," Koharu said through her laughter. The vampires who weren't laughing, soon joined in with the others with Bella quickly following. Seth just stared at her in shock. He growled softly at her, standing to tower over her. He turned on his heel and headed out of the door. Koharu stopped laughing, eyes wide with surprise.

"He'll be back," Edward reassured her. She looked at him to see his smile gone, only to be replaced by a thoughtful frown.

**Sorry for not updating in forever! I've been really busy! Next chapter, some things will be realized! Please review!**


	21. Mom?

**Thank you lovelydasom, hot chocolate mess for reviewing!**

Koharu sneezed softly as she shifted around in the spacious kitchen of the Cullen house. She and Esme had only spent an hour going out to Port Angeles and grabbing all of the materials Koharu had needed and the teen had been able to witness that Edward wasn't the only one that enjoyed driving fast, though Esme was a lot more careful since she couldn't hear the police until they were a hundred yards away.

"You aren't getting sick, are you?" Koharu heard a soft voice from the entryway of the kitchen. Koharu turned to see Rosalie eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Oh no, someone must be talking about me," Koharu giggled, turning back to the large meal she was preparing. She carefully eyed the shrimp to make sure it didn't burn as she attempted to open a box of noodles to put in the boiling water on the stove. The box was taken from her hands, causing her head to shoot up to see who the culprit was.

"I don't think those mutts would like it if you got blood in their food," Rosalie said softly. Rosalie opened the box with a fluid motion and handed the box back to her. Koharu was slightly shocked, she and Rosalie had never actually spoken with each other.

"Uh, Rosalie?" Koharu said hesitantly, nervously turning around to place the noodles in the boiling water. "May I ask you something?"

"You just did, but okay," Rosalie said quietly, moving to help with the vegetables that were by the sink to be washed before being made into a salad.

"W-Why are you talking to me?" Koharu said quickly, a deep blush covering her face. "I mean, I can sort of understand the others talking with me, but not you. What benefit would talking to me bring to you?"

"I don't need any reason to talk to you," Rosalie said, washing the salad with avid attention. She glanced up at Koharu with a small smile. Koharu didn't turn away from the shrimp as she slowly stirred the noodles with a wooden spoon. Rosalie turned back to the salad in her hand and smiled softly. The smile fell seconds later as she put down the lettuce to cut. "Koharu? Can I tell you something?"

"What is it Rosalie?" Koharu asked politely, taking the noodle pot from the stove to drain the water out of it. Koharu ran some cold water over the noodles to help cool them before she started to mix it with some seasonings and the alfredo sauce.

"When I was human, I wanted nothing more than a loving family, a good husband and a child to care for," Rosalie said slowly, putting down the knife she was using to turn to Koharu. The Japanese-Italian girl stopped mixing up the noodles to look at the beautiful vampire. Rosalie had a sad look in her large, topaz eyes, one which Koharu recognized as one of major loss. "I wanted a someone rich to come and sweep me off my feet and give me everything I could ever dream of plus more. I know that sounds selfish, but I was a vain human. Since becoming a vampire, I have found a good family to be with and I have Emmett as a husband, but I would give everything up for a child."

Rosalie trailed off, looking out the window with a blank expression on her face. Koharu stared at her before she took a step towards the blonde.

"Rosalie, what does that have to do with me?" Koharu asked, reaching out to touch the blonde's shoulder. Faster than she could see, Rosalie grabbed her hand and gently held it within her own.

"I-I never got to be a mother," Rosalie said softly, looking down at the warm hands within her own. Rosalie gently stroked the thin hand with her cool fingers. "And you lost your's."

"You want to be my mother?" Koharu gasped, everything clicking into place. Rosalie began to nod her head before a thought made her shake it.

"Only while you're here," Rosalie whispered. Rosalie looked up at her with pleading eyes. "You don't have to pretend after you go back to Japan. You can go back to your other family without even giving us a thought, but while you're here I would like you to give me and Emmett this chance to be parents."

Koharu stared at her for a moment. She had seen those pleading eyes somewhere before. No the exact eyes, but the expression in them triggered a memory. It was of her step-mother when she had just married Koharu's father. Mary had been nearly begging Koharu, a very stubborn child at the age of six, to let her try to be her mother, even if it didn't help with the pain of just losing her actual mother. Koharu had eventually given in when Mary had seen another child at her elementary school begin to pick on her and had stepped it to reprimand the other child for trying to hurt Koharu. Rosalie was the same type of fiercly protective mother from what Koharu could tell of the way she acted towards the other Cullens.

"I will," Koharu finally said with a smile. Rosalie's face softened in obvious relief and happiness.

"She agreed?" Emmett's booming voice came from the doorway. The two females turned to see the bulky man standing in the entryway. He was smiling at them, showing off his perfect teeth. Koharu nodded again. Emmett appeared next to her before he pulled her into a bear hug. "Welcome to our family, kiddo."

"Emmett! Stop it before you hurt her!" Rosalie snapped at her mate. Emmett placed Koharu back onto her feet, sniffing the air with a scowl on his face.

"What's burning?" he asked. The two girls perked up and turned around to see that the shrimp were burning in the pan. Koharu cursed under her breath as she practically dove to dispose of the destroyed shellfish. By the time she was done cleaning up, Emmett was roaring with laughter as Rosalie laughed softly.

**Done with this chapter! I thought I'd make a sweet chapter so Rosalie and Koharu could bond a little since I realized that they haven't really had any moments together. Please review what you think!**


	22. Dinner

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, lovelydasom, The WeyrWoman for reviewing!**

**Lovelydasom, the whole house already knows about Rosalie's past and her feelings, I think she would mean other humans like the Host Club.**

**WeyrWoman, Sana was actually created by one of my reviewers. I am unsure how to pronounce her name, but from what I can tell, you are correct.**

Koharu placed the last plate of sushi in the refridgerator as she sighed deeply. It had taken Edward only twenty minutes to go and grab new ingredients for her to use and only thirty to make the plates of sushi that she had decided to make instead of shrimp alfredo even with her injured wrist. She looked around the kitchen to make sure that it was all cleaned up before she walked into the living room to join the Cullens as they watched TV. She sat down next to Rosalie and snuggled into her side. Rosalie smiled and wrapped one of her slinder arms around Koharu and began toying with her short hair.

"You should go get cleaned up," Rosalie murmured, taking a sniff of Koharu's hair to find that it smelled like fish. "Take a shower before the others get here so you don't smell like fish to all of the mutts."

"Okay," Koharu said softly, but knew that everyone could hear her. "Will you do my hair later? I'm no good at doing my own when it's this long."

She toyed with her shoulder length hair as she said this as if to prove her point. Rosalie smiled and nodded.

"And Alice can find you something nice to wear," the blonde said with a glance at her adoptive sister. The petite vampire nodded without looking away from the TV screen and the movie that was playing on it. Koharu quickly made her way upstairs to shower. When she stepped into Alice's room to find her clothes, she found Alice still shifting through her massive closet while Rosalie shook her head at each outfit.

"I'm done," Koharu said softly, wanting to make herself known though they probably knew that she was there. Rosalie nodded and motioned her to come to her side. Rosalie wrapped her arm around Koharu as the younger girl came up to her. Rosalie finally nodded at a pale blue dress. It was strapless and had a bell-shaped skirt with white flowers stitched along the bottom and a white ribbon that tied around the waist. Rosalie gently pushed Koharu to Alice, who grabbed her and spun her into the closet with a small shove of the dress into her arms. Koharu quickly changed into the dress, stepping out to see Rosalie ready with a brush and a hair dryer. Koharu sat down in a stool and Rosalie began to work on her hair. Koharu felt Alice kneel down next to her and slip her feet into a pair of sandals. Rosalie spun her around to face the mirror and Koharu gasped. Her hair was pulled back slightly by a pin that looked like a white rose and her hair was brushed just so, so it fell around her face in gentle waves. Light make up had been applied to her so that her blue eyes popped out and her pale ivory skin looked like it shined.

"You should be beauticians," she whispered, reaching up to make sure the girl in the mirror would mimic her and make sure it was herself. Rosalie laughed slightly, hugging her slightly.

"We're only as good as our base," Rosalie murmured in her ear. Koharu smiled, knowing that Rosalie had just given her a compliment. There was a soft knock on the door, causing them to all look up and see Emmett entering the room.

"Everyone's here," he said before he saw Koharu and his mouth just hung there. He shook his head and pointed at Koharu. "Put her in something else. I'm not about to let any of those mutts see her like this."

"Oh come one, Emmett," Koharu whined, standing to go give him a hug. "My real dad lets me go on stage and preform in less clothing than this."

"That's him," Emmett said, turning her around and gently pushing her back to Rosalie and Alice. Koharu turned to him with her bottom lip quivering in a pout. She looked up at him with large, puppy-dog eyes.

"Please let me wear this, Daddy," she begged him. Emmett managed to keep his face stern for a moment longer before he broke down and sighed.

"Fine, but they can't get too close to you," he submitted. Koharu skipped up to him and gave him a hug. Emmett chuckled as he wrapped one of his massive arms around her. "Let's go before they tear down the house in search of that disgusting thing they call a meal."

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, swatting her husband's arm. "Koharu made all of that for them."

"You might like it actually," Koharu said, a smile playing at her lips as they left the room and headed for the stairs. "It is raw fish and seaweed."

"Seaweed? Really?" Emmett said before he started to pretend to gag. Rosalie went to swat his arm, but missed when he ran down the stairs.

"That's not fair!" Koharu called after him, hurrying down the steps after him. Alice giggled from behind the little family as she trailed along down the starwell. Koharu finally caught up to Emmett at the bottom of the stairs, where he had frozen. She looked over his shoulder to see six large men and a lean, but muscular woman.

"Hey, Koharu," Seth said, coming forward from the center of the group. Koharu stepped around Emmett and walked up to the larger newcomers. "This is the pack."

"Hello," Koharu greeted, bowing to them. She straightened and smiled at Seth, who smiled back at her. Emmett cleared his throat as he stepped in between the two teens. Koharu scowled up at her adoptive father as Seth's fell into a confused frown. Koharu stepped around Emmett and grabbed Seth's arm. She pulled him along behind her as she walked towards the kitchen. The pack closed in behind Seth as they walked to the kitchen with Emmett following as closely as his heightened sense of smell would allow him to. Koharu opened the fridge and pulled out the trays of sushi she had placed in there to stay cool. She placed the trays on the counter before turning to grab a few more trays of various sushi and other Japanese dishes that were simple to make. She took a step away from the counter after pulling out a stack of plates and sets of chop sticks to go with them. She turned to the pack of wolves that were shifting slightly near the doorway with a smile. "Dig in. I hope you like foreign food."

Seth was the first to move forward and pick a plate. He looked at each of the different types of sushi before turning to Koharu for help. She giggled and came back to tell him what each one was. "Nigiri is the one on the blue trays. I made it with little shrimp and a nori wrap or taki and nori. On the green trays are onigiri, packed rice filled with different flavors. The orange trays have makisu on it, which is rice wrapped with nori with different vegetables in the middle. Onigiri can be eaten with just your hands, but I'd advize you use the chop sticks for the others."

Seth nodded, looking closely at all of the dishes on the counter. He reached out and picked up one of the balls of rice. He took a large bite of the ball and chewed slowly, a smile growing on his face as he ate.

"It's good, but what's the weird jelly inside?" Seth asked her before taking another bite of it.

"I figured that, since I was already making foreign food for you, I might as well make it as exotic as possible, so I made it with leeks," Koharu told him, smiling up at him as she picked up one and took a bite herself. Seth smiled slightly at her befor ehe began to load down his plate with the different Japanese foods. Once he stepped away with Koharu, the rest of the pack came forward and hesitantly loaded their plates with the food.

Koharu watched as a piece of rice flew across the table and landed only centimeters in front of her plate. Somehow, even with all of the Cullens present, the wolves had managed to turn dinner into a major food fight between themselves. The only two wolves that were sitting still was the biggest man and the woman. Koharu's hand twitched in her lap as she slowly picked up a piece of sushi off her plate to eat it. Another piece of sushi flew forward and knocked into her chopsticks, making her piece of sushi fly up into her face. She blinked as Seth paused to look at her, the other wolves freezing right after him. Koharu reached up and wiped off the rice that had stuck to her face. She pursed her lips as she look down at the wasted food.

"Koharu?" Seth asked in a nervous murmur. The wolves were tense at the sight of the rigid girl, times of Leah blowing up at them about wasting food clear in their thoughts. Koharu looked up at Seth with a sudden smile on her face that thoroughly confused the wolves and the Cullens.

"Seth," she murmured softly, though everyone could still hear her clearly in the silence. If the wolves weren't mistaken, the Cullens had even stopped breathing. Seth glance over at the three vampires that had extra abilites. Alice looked like she was trying to see something in the table cloth that wasn't there, Edward's expression was blank as he read through everyone's thoughts except for the ever immune Bella's, and Jasper had his eyes closed and a blank expression on his face as he read the mood. Seth turned back to the petite girl at his side to see her eyeing him with a smile still clear on her face.

"Y-Yes, Koharu?" he finally managed to answer. Koharu reached out her hand slowly to place it under his chin. She delicately gripped his chin and made him lean down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Don't you dare ever waste my food again," she whispered, but knew that everyone could hear her. Seth shuddered as her venomous voice touched his ear. "I may not be of the supernatural world, but I can assure you that my family is easily one that you would not wish to put on your bad side which means, since I am the heir to my family's power, you would not want me on your bad side."

Seth shuddered once again as she released him and stood. She smiled towards the wolves' nervous expressions before turning to the Cullens.

"Alice-hime, we have a chemistry test tomorrow, would you like to help me study?" she asked her classmate. Alice blinked before she looked at Koharu with a smile.

"Of course," the petite vampire said as she stood.

"W-Wait, Koharu," Seth said, grasping her arm loosely so he didn't hurt her. Koharu turned to him with a raised eyebrow in question. "We'll behave. I promise, we'll just sit here and eat. Right Sam?"

Seth turned to his alpha for confirmation and received a shallow nod in return. Seth turned his smile back to Koharu in an attempt to keep her there. Koharu sat, mentally thinking that Seth seemed to act like a over-excited puppy that wanted to please its new master. Edward began to chuckle from down the table, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. Koharu bit her lip in amusement and slight embarassment, completely forgetting that Edward could read her mind.

"Seth, you really need to cool it, you know?" Jacob chuckled, popping another whole onigiri into his mouth. "No girl is going to like you if you act like a pup."

"Coming from the guy who can't take no for an answer," Paul muttered, eyeing Jacob with a smirk. Jacob scowled at his friend, but did nothing under the watchful gaze of Seth and Sam.

"So, Koharu," Alice said quietly, toying with a metallic cup in front of her. Koharu smiled at her in sign of her paying attention to the vampire. "Aren't you curious about anything?"

"What do you mean Alice-hime?" Koharu asked, using her chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi to eat.

"Well, you are fairly new to all of this, but you are taking it so calmly," Alice said softly, still toying with the cup and not looking at the human. "You even found out that your grandfather was turned into a vampire."

Koharu sighed and sat back in her chairs, running a hand through her hair. "I'm really not all that calm about it, I'm just good a controlling my reaction to things. Being third oldest in a family that lives off of constant change and being a member of the Host Club does that to you. Truthfully, I am curious about everything, but it is not my place to pry into your stories."

"Just ask," Seth said eagerly. Koharu looked at him, her head resting in her hand as she tilted it.

"I understand that vampires already have high senses and strength and such, but what makes them have the extra powers like Alice-hime or Edward?" Koharu asked them after a moment.

"We aren't for sure about that," Carlisle answered slowly. "We believe that vampires take with them their strongest characteristics when they change. Edward already had general ideas of what people thought before he turned, Alice already saw visions, and Jasper was already very charismatic."

"I see," Koharu murmured, glancing over at the wolves. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know what to ask about with you."

"It's okay," Seth said eagerly, though a hint of sadness touched his features. He perked up after a moment as an idea struck him. "Why don't you come see La Push some time?"

"I-I don't know," Koharu murmured, looking away from him. Her thoughts flashed of her first day in Forks, when she had talked with Kyouya about going to the local beach. "I-I kind of wanted to go to the beach with the Host Club."

"O-Oh," Seth said, looking hurt but then smiled again. "Well, invite them along too. They know our secret, right?"

"I couldn't possibly," Koharu said, becoming sadder as she thought about the Host Club.

"Why not? They're your friends, right?" Seth insisted. Koharu stood from the table then and walked out of the room to the one that Alice had turned into her temporary room.

"Good going, mutt," Rosalie spat, standing with Emmett and Alice to go follow Koharu.

**Alright, this chapter was pretty much just pointless filler, but next chapter will be the dinner itself and Koharu getting to know the pack. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!**


	23. Beach Trip?

**Thank you hot chocolate mess, vampires2rocks for reviewing! And a major thanks to lovelydasom for reviewing and being the muse for the rest of the story except or the potential filler chapters!**

The next day, Koharu came to school earlier thanks to Alice's speedy driving. She waited patiently for the other hosts to come from the parking lot after Alice dropped her off, knowing when they would arrive because of their regular guests. When they finally arrived, she took a deep breath and walked up to them with a hard smile. The hosts were shocked to see her to say the least, but the surprise didn't last long since Tamaki dove to hug Koharu, who actually let him hug her for once.

"Oh Koharu! We missed having you at the Host Club!" he cried out as the other hosts, minus Kyouya, surrounded her.

"Ah, well," she began nervously, trying to find the right words to come up with her request. "Alice saw that today would be sunny and Seth kind of invited me to La Push, so I was, uh, wanting to know if you guys would like to come with me."

She said it in a fast blur, causing the hosts to only blink at her for a moment. Soon enough, Tamaki was grinning at her and hugging her tightly again.

"We would love to go to the beach with you!" he cried out, the other hosts, minus Kyouya, cheering at his words. Koharu smiled at him in relief.

"Then meet me here after school," she said happily. "Jake is going to come and drive you in his Rabbit while Seth drives me on his bike."

"You really shouldn't ride that machine," Kyouya muttered coldly. Koharu glanced at him for a moment before smiling at the others.

"I'll see all of you later then," she said happily as she walked away. She collapsed onto her knees as soon as she made it around the corner of the nearest building, relief filling her body to the point that she could no longer stand. She finally stood as the first bell rang and hurried to her English class, smiling at Tamaki as she went to her seat. Bella raised an eyebrow at her happy mood, but didn't say anything as the other girl sat in front of her. Bella glanced to the side sadly, wishing that the Cullens could come to school on sunny days too. School went by in blur for all of the hosts, each of them eager to just go to the beach together. Finally, all of them grouped in front of the school with only Koharu missing.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" they finally heard her call, turning to see her running up to them with a large golden retriever behind her.

"K-Koharu, wh-what is that?" Haruhi stuttered, completely perplexed at the sight of the massive dog. Koharu blinked at her before turning towards the dog. She began to giggle as she turned back to the other hosts.

"I forgot that you guys never actually saw the shape shifters transform," she said through her giggles. The giant wolf seemed to start snickering too as it lowered its head onto her shoulder. Koharu absently began to stroke the blonde fur of the giant wolf. "This is actually Seth. Now, to anyone out of the loop, he's actually my golden retriever, Seth."

The Host Club stared in shock at the sight of the teen wolf. Seth lowered his head to look Koharu in the eyes, a sharp whine coming from him as he pawed at the ground.

"Alright, alright, we'll go ahead," Koharu muttered, patting Seth's head.

"You understand him?" the twins asked her.

"It's no worse than listening to my siblings ramble on all at once in their native tongues," Koharu joked as she pet Seth, who began to purr as her hand passed over his fur repeatedly. The Host Cub was genuinely surprised at how close the two had gotten after Koharu had been so upset with him while she was still with Kyouya. Seth kneeled to rest on his stomach, allowing Koharu to slide onto his back. She was thankful that Alice had dressed her in shorts instead of a skirt today. She reached out to Haruhi with a smile. "You can always ride with us instead of with Jake, Haru."

Before Haruhi could reach out and grab her hand, another hand grabbed Koharu's. Kyouya's strong grasp kept Koharu from slipping her hand out of his as he slid onto Seth.

"I'd rather get to the beach earlier so I can find a good spot to sit," he explained, hiding his eyes with his glasses. Seth growled at him, but Koharu patted his neck in comfort. Seth stood and looked more like a lean, furry horse than a dog as he easily carried his two riders.

"Hold on Ohtori-kun," Koharu said right when Seth began to take off in a quick sprint. Kyouya jerked back as Seth took off, not expecting the sudden speed. He grabbed onto Koharu's waist, thankful that he had switched from a briefcase to a backpack when they had come to America. He felt Koharu giggle at his reaction, expertly leaning with Seth has the wolf ran through the forest.

"Have you been riding him?" Kyouya questioned her in a whisper.

"A couple of things, Ohtori-kun," Koharu answered him. "One, he can hear you so don't bother whispering. And two, no, I haven't. Grandpapa gave me riding lessons during the summers I spent with him."

Kyouya nodded slightly, thankful that it was only the short tempered Italian man that allowed her to ride so well. Seth began to slow down a moment later as the forest path that they were on became rockier. Seth completely froze after a moment, sniffing the air. Koharu leaned down and patted his neck, feeling the bristled fur.

"What's wrong?" she murmured, glancing around. Seth suddenly swung around and flung them into a nearby bush. Koharu managed catch herself and moved into a roll as Kyouya rolled across the ground and into the base of a tree. Koharu glanced through the bushes they were in to see Seth facing off with someone. Koharu looked closer at the person as Seth growled at them and saw small diamond like sparkles coming off his skin. He had dread locks and darker skin that was seemed sickly pale to her. She felt someone grab her arm and almost cried out, but stopped herself when she realized that it was only Kyouya. Kyouya pulled her back towards the tree, watching the wolf and vampire closely for any change that told him that they were coming their way. Kyouya backed them away until they were at the edge of the bushes, far away from the clashing mystical beasts. He stood and pulled her with him, grasping her good hand tightly as he began to run with her close behind. The two made it to a clearing and Kyouya decided that they should stop.

"Do you think you can do any of Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's selfdefense moves?" he asked, watching the tree line closely. Koharu scoffed at him before she noticed that he had a worried expression on his face as he clutched her closer to him. Kyouya glanced at her to see that she had a soft expression on her face. "What?"

"You've never acted like this before," she murmured as she actually smiled a little, a small blush coming to her face. "You actually seem concerned about us."

"I've always been concerned about you," Kyouya admitted, blinking at her in confusion. "It's one of the reasons why I'm studying medicine."

"Really?" Koharu asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"You do remember when you ended up in the hospital didn't you?" Kyouya chuckled. Koharu rolled her eyes and stepped away from him. He frowned and pulled her closer again. "Stop trying to avoid me."

"I thought you were trying to keep me away from you," Koharu retorted, avoiding eye contact with him as a few tears came to her eyes. "You are the one that told me to go back to Italy."

Kyouya sighed softly. "That wasn't me."

"What do you mean?" Koharu snorted, looking at him. "That was from your phone."

"Tamaki was trying to experiment with Italian and, since you are the only one other than me that speaks it, he decided to text you," Kyouya explained, holding up his hand to hold off her argument. "His cell phone was dead at that moment because the twins had decided to play a prank on him and stole his battery. It ended up in the hotel lobby's fish tank so Tamaki had to let it dry out. Now, Tamaki was trying to tell you that he wished you would take everyone to Italy with you when you went."

Koharu blinked, translating the words in her head before laughing.

"I would say you were making all of this up, but our friends truly would do something like this," she giggled. She sighed and smiled at him. "Does that mean you didn't really want to break up with me?"

"Never," Kyouya murmured softly. He stepped closer to her with a small smile. "I was never even mad at you. Aggravated that you weren't listening to me, but not mad."

"Me not listen to you?" Koharu repeated, her eyebrows raised. "You weren't listening to me about everyone."

Kyouya was about to retort when a giant sandy wolf bounded into the clearing. Koharu gasped and ran to Seth, seeing blood dripping from his side.

"Seth! Are you okay?" she asked desperately, pressing gently at the wound. Seth whimpered, collapsing on the ground. Koharu rounded on Kyouya with wide eyes. "Kyouya! I know you don't like him, but please help!"

Kyouya nodded, unable to resist the pleading look of his ex-girlfriend. He moved to her side and looked closely at the wound. He turned to the tired wolf's face.

"Seth, can you turn back into a human?" he asked sternly. "I'm not a vet. I only know human bodies."

Seth whimpered softly.

"Please Seth," Koharu murmured, sad at the sight of the pained wolf. She was so sad that tears came to her eyes. "You're hurt and Carlisle is too far away to treat you. Let Kyouya help."

Seth whimpered, but began to shake slightly. His body began to turn into its human form in front of them. Koharu blushed madly at the sight of his naked backside, thankful that he hadn't been on his back when he transformed back. Kyouya immediately began to work on the large gash in the shape shifter's side, Koharu turning away so she didn't accidentally see anything.

Seth sat up moments later and stretched, his side bandaged and healing fast. Kyouya was surprised about how fast his wound was healing, but didn't let it show as he turned to the wandering Koharu. Kyouya walked up to her as Seth untied the small bundle around his ankle. Kyouya took her good hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she murmured, turning slightly to him with a smile on her face.

"Anything for you," Kyouya murmured softly, caressing her hand with his thumb. Koharu blushed lightly at his show of affection towards her.

"Hey, sorry about that stupid blood sucker," Seth apologized, coming out of the forest with a pair of red swim trunks on. He stopped when he saw the two holding hands. He blinked for a moment before he growled and rushed towards them, scooping Koharu into his arms. Kyouya blinked at him as Koharu went wide eyes, Seth backing away from Kyouya. "Stay away from her."

"Seth, it's okay," Koharu told him in a high pitched tone. He glanced at her fearful expression and put her back on her feet. She smiled gratefully at him. "Kyouya apologized and explained what had happened."

Seth still glared at the other teen as Koharu looked back and forth between them. She blushed lightly as she began to think about the possibilities of dating either of them. Both were handsome in their own ways. Kyouya was smart while Seth never bored her. Both easily ticked her off, but also made her smile. Kyouya could lavish her with expensive gifts while Seth took advantage of being a wolf to appeal to her love of animals. Both were smart for their ages. She frowned at the equal standing they both seemed to have towards her. She shook her head and tried to clear it, only wishing to listen to her heart.

"Koharu," Seth murmured sadly, seeing the struggle she was mentally going through on her face. Koharu turned a confused look towards him, her eyes swimming along with her thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her lightly and buried his face in her soft hair. "Please don't leave me. I can't love anyone other than you. I'm bound to you forever and couldn't possibly think of anyone else."

"S-Seth," Koharu stuttered, blushing furiously as she looked at him. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about hurting one of them, knowing that she would end having to choose. She heard Kyouya sigh and turned to him, only to see him reaching into the inside pocket of his black blazer.

"I was hoping to do this in a more romantic setting," he muttered softly, pulling out a velvet black box. Koharu gasped as he fluidly dropped onto one knee. More tears filled her eyes and spilled over as she watched him open the box. Nestled inside the silk padding was a silver band lined with small diamonds with a large drop shaped sapphire sitting just higher than the other jewels. Kyouya carefully took Koharu's injured hand in his and smiled up at her. "Koharu Zoila Veddette, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Koharu let out a choked sob as she collapsed onto her knees, taking back her hand to cover her face. She felt absolutely horrible. Not matter who she picked, she would be hurting someone by her choice. She couldn't handle the pressure of picking either of them, not now of all times. She was hardly eighteen and still in highschool for heaven's sake!

"Koharu," Kyouya murmured, wrapping his arm around her as she sobbed. "I love you and never want you to loose you again. Please say yes."

"I-I can't Kyouya," Koharu managed to blubber out, feeling Seth relax behind her. "This is all too much."

"Would you like time?" Kyouya suggested. Koharu looked up at him, seeing a mix of warmth and sadness on his face. "I can see why you are confused, so how about you tell me your answer on New Year's?"

Two weeks. New Year's was two weeks away. That gave her enough time to calm down and think, plus see her family for Christmas and talk to them about it. She nodded weakly and he helped her stand.

"I-I want to stay with the Cullens still," she managed to say, her tears finally drying up. She looked up at him and Seth, the taller teen having a releived expression. "I will feel too pressured at the hotel with the other hosts breathing down my neck and the Cullens can keep you away, Seth, so I can think without you there too."

Seth's face fell at her words. Kyouya nodded slowly, giving her a weak smile.

"Whatever you need," he said. "Now, how about we head over to the beach and find the others. They are all probably wondering where we are right now."

"Jake knows that I was fighting off a vampire," Seth told him, puffing up slightly, but then wincing as a sting shot through his side. Koharu sighed softly and started to head towards where she heard waves crashing now that there was nothing to hide the noise away. Kyouya and Seth fell into step next to her as they trudged down to the beach from the forest. The Host Club and Jake automatically bombarded them with questions as soon as the three were spotted coming onto the beach. Koharu gave them all a half hearted smile and just told them to calm down and enjoy themselves. The Host Club let their questions drop and decided to play together while they could.

**About 7 to 10 more chapters to go everyone! Thanks again to Risako-chan for helping me out so much!**


	24. Christmas Eve

**Thank you for reviewing! And a major thanks to lovelydasom for reviewing and being the muse for the rest of the story except for the potential filler chapters!**

The week left of school passed by quickly for everyone and the Cullens were busy preparing for a large Christmas celebration. Koharu helped where she could, slowly letting her injured hand get more and more exercise as Carlisle suggested it. The Cullens had eventually found out about everything that had happened on the beach trip and everyone was trying to be supportive. Jasper kept her calm whenever he was around her while Alice tried to see what her flickering future would hold and the others guarded the house from Seth.

"Edward!" Koharu called on Christmas Eve as she came down the stairs. Alice had managed to dress her in a silver dress that clung to her arms and flared at her hips. White fur was sown around her wrist, the edge of her skirt, and her small hood. Silver and white snow boots were strapped onto her feet as sparkling white tights finished the look. Edward came from the kitchen, where the constant smell of him and Esme cooking floated from, with a smile on his face. "It's time to go get my siblings."

"I remember," Edward chuckled softly as he grabbed his coat and car keys. Koharu knew that he wouldn't be cold and that the coat was just for looks so she giggled softly as they climbed into Edward's Volvo. Their ride to the airport was strange, since it seemed like Edward was speaking to himself. But they were actually having a full conversation using his mind reading abilities. The two finally got to the airport and got inside. Koharu looked around the small amount of terminals until she saw a large group of people. She took off towards them to see the Host Club and her siblings greeting each other.

"_Everyone!_" Koharu called out, making them all turn. Her siblings cried out,racing to come see her. The first to reach her was Caitlin, her spunky German sister who was wearing her typically leather and neon outfit with a matching neon stripe through her hair. Koharu shook her head, not understanding how the blonde and Mori were together. Na and Ne were next, their flaming red Scottish hair flying behind them. Koharu smiled as they chattered on in unison, reminding her about why them and the host twins were together. Tasia, Hunny's girlfriend and Koharu's oldest sister, reached her then with her brown curls flying. Rose was next, her blonde curls flying as the pre-teen hugged her half sister. Acelin, Koharu's older step brother, came forward then and enveloped her in a hug. Emily silently walked up to her and they exchanged smiles. Finally, Yuigo walked up to his twin sister and scooped her up. Koharu giggled as the muscular teen set her back on her feet, letting her reach up and mess with his curly black hair. His girlfriend quietly came up behind her and the two hugged breifly, Risako feeling a bit shy around all these new people. The shorter girl was using her long black bangs to hide her greyish eyes, her glasses nowhere to be seen.

Edward led all of them to the baggage claim as the couples grouped back together. Yuigo looked at his sister curiously as she choose to walk with Emily instead of Kyouya. Everyone split up once they were out of the airport. The Host Club and their girlfriends went into their waiting limo while Koharu, Edward, Yuigo, and Risako went back to the hotel in Edward's Volvo. Several hours passed before all of the Veddette siblings were happy with their sleeping arrangements and were unpacked, each of them slowly catching up with their friends as they did so. Koharu bid good bye to Edward as they all decided to have a family dinner, choosing to stay with her family for the night.

At dinner, the Veddette siblings were surprising quiet as they ate their hotel meals. They had decided to eat room service so they could stay in their rooms and chat. So, all of them were together with their boyfriends while Koharu ate with Risako, Yuigo, Emily, Acelin, and Rose.

"Koharu," Yuigo murmured, glancing over at his sister from over his plate of lasagna. Koharu looked at her brother, placing down her salad so she could talk to her twin. "What is going on between you and Kyouya?"

"Wh-What do you mean?" Koharu asked nervously. Yuigo looked at her with a calm and expectant expression. Koharu sighed, knowing that her twin would see through any lie she tried to tell him. "We aren't dating right now."

"Why?" Rosalin and Acelin cried out together.

"Ah, well, I met another guy while here," Koharu mumbled softly, though her siblings could hear her. "And Kyouya did some stupid stuff so Istarted hanging out with the other guy. We made up yesterday, but then something happened and he ended up proposing to me. Now, it's a little awkward between me, him, and the other guy because they've been trying to convince me to pick them for the past week."

"Koharu," Acelin sighed, him and his little half sister slumping back onto the bed they were sitting on. Tears came to Koharu's eyes as she thought about all that has happened since coming to America.

"I-I just want to go back to the way things were before we came on this stupid trip," Koharu cried, angrily wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands. "I want things to be simple again."

Risako stood from her seat and stepped around the small cart that carried all of their food. The petite girl sat on the arm of Koharu's plush chair and hugged her close.

"Risa-chan," Koharu mumbled into her friend's chest. Risako smiled down at her with a soft expression.

"Don't cry, Ko-chan," Risako smiled softly. Risako wiped the tears from her close friend's eyes. "If you feel that way, then maybe you should just stay with Kyouya."

"You think so?" Koharu asked, sitting up straight to look up at the slightly younger girl. "But we'll be engaged."

"And? Your family already approves of him and you love each other," Risako reasoned with her quietly. "That is the hardest thing for heirs like us to overcome and you know that."

Koharu smiled at her friend before yawning.

"We should all be getting to bed," Acelin said as he stood. Yuigo stood too and gave Risako a quick kiss good night. The two boys left for their room, leaving the three girls to get ready for bed.

**Well, only 4-5 more chapters left. **


	25. Christmas Presents

**Thank you for reviewing! And a major thanks to lovelydasom for reviewing and being the muse for the rest of the story except for the potential filler chapters!**

The next morning came earlier than any of the jet lagged siblings wanted. Each of the Host Club members went around and woke up someone. The twins, somehow receiving keys from their girlfriends to their room, had snuck into the twin girls' room and had woken them up with a loud bang. Now the Hitachiin twins were black and blue while they waited for their girlfriends to get ready for Christmas. Hunny and Mori had decided a much calmer way of waking up their girlfriends, also having received keys to their room. So the two were waiting with the twins as Tasia and Caitlin got ready for the day. Tamaki had tried to wake up Emily, who had ended up in a room by herself, but found that the girl was easily angered in the morning and was now nursing a large welp on his head. Kyouya had woken Yuigo and Acelin with now problem, though the two boys were shooting glares his way the entire time he was in their pressence. Haruhi had the easy job, having only to wake up Koharu via text so she could wake up her friend and little sister.

When the group was all together, they headed downstairs. The Veddette siblings were confused at first, but they then began to hear their Christmas CD being played from down the hall of the floor they had stopped on. The Host Club had them wait outside a set of double doors as they slipped through the smallest space possible between the doors. Soon enough, the doors opened to reveal the Host Club boys in white suits in front of a room with a large, decorated Christmas tree with a large pile of presents in front of it. Couches were set up around the room with short tables in front of them and tea sets sitting in the middle of the tables. The Host Club guided their guests inside and sat them down, Acelin bringing out his cellphone. He hit a few buttons before putting the phone away, smiling at his siblings.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" the Host Club called out together instead of their typical greeting. Haruhi came in then in a Santa Clause them dress, hat, and boots. She stepped forward and picked up the first present, a small blush on her cheeks as everyone watched her. The boys quickly moved to sit with their girlfriends as Haruhi brought up the first present. She stepped forward to Tasiawith a small smile. Anastasia looked from her to the large silver box to Hunny who was grinning next to her. Tasia took the box and began unwrapping it. Inside she found a beautiful violet hat. She picked up and saw a small velvet box underneath. Before she could reach for it, Hunny picked it up and shyly slipped down on one knee. Tasia gasped, dropping her hat and box as small tears came to her eyes.

"I-I figured this was a g-good time," Hunny said quietly, opening the box for her to see the ring. Along with the white velvet padding inside the box was a gold band with small purple gems shimmering along it until they began to line a small white diamond. Hunny took it out of the box and held it up to Tasia with a nervous smile. "Please marry me Tasia-chan."

Anastasia nodded happily as Hunny took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. The Host Club and Veddette siblings cheered happily atthe sight of the newly engaged couple. Hunny straightened up and sat back down next to Tasia, who was admiring her new ring happily. As Haruhi went to go get the next box, Tasia turned to her fiancee and gave him a quick kiss.

Haruhi brought up two identical red and green boxes and took them to Aileana and Aileene. Na looked to her right at Na with her eyebrow raised, both of them taking the large boxes from Haruhi. In unison, the two began to peel away the wrapping paper on their boxes, revealing the cardboard box underneath. They opened the boxes to find another cardboard box. They opened that to fins a lot of tissue paper. They dug through the tissue paper to find another box. By that time, both of the girls were annoyed with the present their boyfriends wanted to give them and almost decided to throw them away. They opened the small box to find small white notecards. Na's read 'Look left' while Ne's read 'Look right'. The two did what the cards asked and came face to face with their boyfriends. The Hitachiin twins smirked at them before kissing them. Na and Ne smiled into the kiss, no longer mad about the trouble they had to go through to get their present. Everyone began laughing until the twins' kisses began to become a little more passionate and the Hitachiins pinned the Veddette twins to the couch.

"Enough!" Emily, Koharu, and Acelin called out, startling the two sets of twins. The others began laughing as the twins split apart under the three's stern gaze. The three siblings sat back down, but watched the twins closely. Haruhi brought out another box and frowned, reading the tag on it again.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Acelin chuckled, looking at the girl's look of confusion.

"It's addressed to me," she murmured, racking her brain for any previous sign of the present as they had set this whole thing up.

"Open it," Koharu instructed with a small smile. Haruhi nodded slightly, beginning to unwrap the snowflake decorated present. The small box slipped from her fingers when she saw what was inside it. A small blue book, a key, and two slips of paper fell from the book as it hit the floor. "The key is to our house."

"In case you ever wanted to come over without Koharu," Yuigo continued on for his twin.

"Since you're always welcome," Tasia said happily.

"And we wanted you to go with us on vacation," Caitlin explained slowly, motioning to the little blue book.

"So Dad got you a passport," Emily informed the shocked girl.

"Plus we got together some of our money," Acelin continued on.

"And got you some tickets to France," the Veddette twins finished.

"Since we figured you and Tamaki would like to go together some time," Koharu murmured, smiling warmly at her best friend. Tamaki cheered happily at the idea of him and Haruhi spending time in France. His thoughts swirled at all of the ideas coming to his head about what they could do.

"Thank you," Haruhi said to the Veddette siblings as she gathered her presents.

"How did you sneak her present in?" the twins asked curiously, looking at their girlfriends.

"We have our ways," the two girls replied, smiling up at the two boys. Haruhi finally stood and picked up a large box. She carefully carried it to Yuigo and Risako.

"The Host Club put this together for you," she said as Yuigo took the box with a questioning look towards his twin. Koharu shrugged to let him know that she didn't know what it was. Risako began to unwrap the box's dark blue wrapping paper. Once all of the paper was off, Yuigo set it back down on the ground and opened the top. Inside was a porcelain English tea set with some kind of fabric underneath it. Yuigo took out the deep blue tea set and set it on the table to show his siblings as Risako took out the fabric. She unfolded it to find that it was a large blanket. A small card fell from it as it cascaded down her frame and to the floor. Yuigo bent over and picked up the card.

"To the soon to be newlyweds, we hope you have a happy home together," he read off with Risako blushing heavily next to him. He glanced up at the Host Club with a small smile. "You do remember that we aren't getting married until the summer, right?"

"We missed the bridal shower since we were over here," Haruhi explained with a small smile. "We wanted to try and make up for it."

"You didn't have to," Risako said, smiling gratefully at her friend. Haruhi went back to the presents and picked up a box that was decorated like a peppermint. She didn't even have to glance at the tag to know who this was for as she turned back to her friends. She walked over to the couch that held Acelin, Rose, and Koharu and handed the box to the young blonde girl. Rosalin squeaked happily at the sight of the present and tore into the present as soon as it hit her lap. She frowned when she what the present was. Inside the box was a doll that looked exactly like her in a dress that looked a lot like Haruhi's.

"We designed a whole line of clothes just for her," the Hitachiin twins informed the young girl, noticing her frown of displeasure.

"We thought you would enjoy it," Hunny said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"We thought that you could dress her up like you want to since you mother won't let you dress how you want," Haruhi quickly explained to the young girl. Rose stared at the doll for a moment before she started to smile at the hosts.

"Thank you very much!" she said happily as she took her new doll out of her box. Haruhi turned to go pick up another box, but Koharu stopped her.

"There are only five boxes left and there are ten of us left," she pointed out with a frown. Haruhi looked back at the boxes and frowned as well. Haruhi moved forward and shifted through the boxes until she finally came to a decision. She picked up a small box that was slightly hidden behind everything else and looked at the tag. She walked back to the couch with Acelin, Koharu, and Rose sitting on it and handed the box to Acelin. Acelin smiled at her and opened the small box. Inside was a card with scrolling writing inside. Acelin quickly read what the card said, a grin forming as he read.

"I really can become your mother's assistant?" he asked, turning to the Hitachiin twins. The two grinned at him and gave him thumbs up signs.

"She gave us the okay a while back and said that you can start whenever you're ready," they told him. "She'll even let you help with some of the designs."

Acelin seemed to be about to faint at their words, his dream finally coming true to be in the fashion industry. Haruhi went back to the stack of boxes and picked up one that was no larger than a deck of cards wrapped in a deep purple paper. She crossed the circle to her boyfriend and blushed deeply. Tamaki took it from her and read the tag. He smiled eagerly as he read that it was from her, ripping the paper off of the small box. He removed the lid to the white box to find a silver key on a violet cord sitting on some padding. Tamaki looked at Haruhi in confusion.

"It's to my house," she admitted, blushing even more as she stepped away from him. "Dad said it was okay to give it to you."

Tamaki's smile grew tremendously as he took the key out of the box. The cord was just long enough for him to put it over his head and around his neck. The key now shined from his chest as he toyed with it happily. Haruhi turned back to the three remaining boxes before she turned to the couch with the twins on it.

"Na, Ne, you guys didn't get Hikaru and Kaoru anything?" she asked, slightly confused about the girls' actions.

"We gave it to them this morning," Na replied as Ne snuggled closer to Hikaru.

"We just couldn't wait to see their faces," Ne informed everyone as she smiled up at her boyfriend. The Hitachiin twins grinned at their girlfriends and gave them quick pecks on their cheeks. Haruhi sighed and turned back to the boxes.

"Hun-chan," Tasia murmured quietly as Haruhi contemplated which box to give next. Hunny looked at his fiancée happily. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't get you anything. Mama had me busy with dance practice so I couldn't go shopping."

"You saying yes to me was enough, Tas-chan," Hunny replied, hugging his tiny girlfriend to him. Tasia smiled brightly up at Hunny as she snuggled into his small, but toned chest. Caitlin looked at her sister and future brother-in-law before turning to Mori.

"I was also busy with dance practice, so I could get you anything," she admitted sadly, using her bright green bang to hide her sad eyes. Mori gripped her chin lightly, making her look back up at him. He smiled slightly at her, letting her know silently that it was okay. Haruhi awkwardly cleared her throat from in front of their couch, having decided to bring Caitlin her present. Caitlin and Mori turned to her as Haruhi brought up the present. Caitlin reached out to receive the small box, but Mori took it before she could. He ripped off the small amount of paper to reveal a velvet box. Caitlin gasped, her eyes widening at the sight of the jewelry box. Mori dropped down onto one knee in front of her and opened the box, silently asking for her hand.

"I love you," he said in his deep voice, looking at her with a warm expression and soft eyes. Caitlin sputtered for a moment, unable to get any words out after seeing the ring. It was a simple silver band with a diamond held to it with a thin amount of silver metal. Around the ring were gems of every color. Caitlin looked closer at the ring and realized that the gem was removable so she could switch it out to a different color as she switches to a different color outfit.

"I love you too," she finally managed to gasp out as tears came to her eyes. She was so happy that he was proposing and had found the absolutely most beautiful ring for her to wear. Mori smiled slightly as he took her left hand and slid the diamond ring on her ring finger. Mori straightened and sat back in his seat next to her, allowing her to scoot so close to him that she was almost in his lap. Mori wrapped his arm around her as she examined her ring and the other jewels that it had come with. She took off her ring and took out the diamond, replacing it with the emerald stone that was snuggled into the velvet padding of the box.

Haruhi went back to the two finally boxes by the Christmas tree and picked up the smaller of the two. Everyone looked at the box and immediately knew it for Emily. The wrapping paper was camo with the bow a deep black color. Haruhi handed the box to Emily and took a step back. Emily eyed the box for a moment before she removed the paper. She opened the box to see a sheet of paper. She unfolded the paper and began reading silently, a small smile playing at her lips as she read.

"What is it?" Rose whined, wanting to know what her sister got.

"I have an all-expense paid vacation to Disney World this summer. It says I can take as many people as I want and have all of the penthouse suites reserved for my guests," Emily summed up what the sheet of paper said. The Veddette family looked around happily, knowing that she would take them along on any vacation. There was a pause as everyone looked at the final box left. Haruhi hesitated, but Koharu motioned for her to wait. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Koharu stood then and smiled nervously. Everyone turned their attention on her as she crossed the semicircle of couches to Kyouya.

"I, uh, I really couldn't think of what to get you for Christmas," she admitted quietly, a small blush forming on her cheeks as everyone watched her curiously. "I finally decided last night what I wanted to give you."

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, looking for any sign of a present being hidden on her. Koharu smiled weakly before stepping a little closer to him.

"I know you gave me two weeks to decide, but talking it out and thinking about it last night really helped me decide on if I really wanted to be with you," she said quickly, hearing Kyouya gasped softly. She glanced at him to see that his eyes were slightly wider and he seemed to be not breathing. She turning her head away from him, her whole face heating up so she looked like a tomato. "I-I decided that I want to be with you. To be truthful, I am nervous about being engaged, but I'm sure we can work it out together. I mean, Yuigo and Risako are making it work while being in nearly the same predicament as us, so I'm sure we can."

Kyouya didn't let her finish her ramblings. He quickly stood as she was speaking and pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his. Everyone began to applaud as the two kissed. When they finally broke apart, Kyouya was genuinely smiling at her, his onyx eyes dancing with joy. She smiled back at him and took his hand. She sat down on the couch next to his seat, but he remained standing. She looked at him curiously as Haruhi went to get the last box. Haruhi came back to Kyouya with the deep blue box with a silver bow. He smiled as he handed it to her. She took the box and looked around at everyone's eager expressions. She opened the box to a black book. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she opened it to the front page.

"For the girl who stole our hearts as terrific friend, songstress, and matchmaker," she translated the Italian into Japanese as she read. Underneath the writing was a picture of the entire Host Club with her family, minus her. The four twins were holding up a sign that read her name with a large heart on either side of it. She flipped to the next page to see a picture of her the first morning of school, her hair a mess as she threw on her mother's old blazer. Next to it was a picture of her on the last day of school last year, hosting with Kyouya as they said good bye to their senior guests.

"We all worked together for this," Tasia and Hunny said together, smiling happily at her. She turned the page to see a picture of their first costumed day. The boys dressed in tropical clothing while Haruhi and her stayed in their uniforms.

"We thought you would like to have something to keep track of all of our memories," Tamaki said as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi, who actually smiled at the touch.

"It's perfect," Koharu choked out, tears falling from her eyes as she flipped through the pictures of everyone and their adventures together. She looked up at everyone's smiling faces and smiled too, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Absolutely perfect."

Once everything was cleaned up a little, they decided to have a small party in the room they were taking up. Koharu looked down at her watch and frowned.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I promised to go over to the Cullens' and have a small party with them too," she said sadly, really not wishing to leave.

"Who is coming to get you?" Kyouya asked, gripping her hand tightly though he hadn't let it go since she had finished opening her present.

"Edward is," she replied with a small smile, knowing that he was trying not to be jealous.

"The other guy?" Acelin and Rosalin gasped out, causing Koharu to laugh.

"No, a classmate of ours," she giggled, looking at Kyouya's confused look. "I told you I had talked about what had happened."

She waved to everyone as Kyouya walked her to the elevator. He reached into his dress shirt's pocket as they waited for the elevator to get to their floor. He pulled out the velvet box with her engagement ring in it. Koharu smiled a little and allowed him to slip it onto her ring finger. She smiled at the sparkling ring on her hand before looking at Kyouya.

"I love you," she murmured, kissing him quickly as the elevator reached their floor.

"I love you too," Kyouya replied as she hit the button for the lobby and the doors closed. Koharu walked out of the building, her light coat flapping in the gentle wind as her thick boots hit the ground. She waited by the curb of the parking lot, waiting for Edward to drive up. A bright yellow car drove up and stopped in front of her. Koharu looked inside to see Alice smiling happily at her. Koharu smiled back and climbed into the car. She buckled as Alice drove away from the hotel at deadly speeds.

"Alice-hime," Koharu said, turning to the other girl. She gasped when she saw that the girl beside her wasn't Alice, but ChiChi.

"I'm sorry to have to trick you like this, hime-sama," ChiChi said in a sarcastic tone. From out of the corner of her eye Koharu saw Akira lean forward from the shadows of the car. "But Tono-sama wished to see you again."

"G-Grandpa?" Koharu gasped, not seeing Akira's hand reach behind her. The male vampire placed a cloth over her mouth and nose, causing her to pass out from the chemicals they had placed on it.

**Oh my god, Koharu got kidnapped! Only sad part is that there will probably only be 2 or 3 more chapters left, depending on how quickly I want the Cullens, Host Club, Veddettes, and wolves to find Koharu.**


	26. Christmas Miracle

**Thank you vampire2rocks for reviewing! And a major thanks to lovelydasom for reviewing and being the muse for the rest of the story!**

**Vampires, I'm sorry to say that the poll results were that Kyouya and Koharu end up together, so Seth doesn't get anyone. Well, actually, I might make an alternate ending, but the real ending will be KyoKo.**

The Host Club and their guests were enjoying a round of karaoke by the Veddette siblings when the doors were thrown open. All of them looked up to see a frazzled bronze haired teen in the doorway.

"Have any of you seen Koharu?" he called out. The hosts jumped up at his words.

"She just went down to meet you fifteen minutes ago," Kyouya answered quickly, his voice tight with fear about what could've possibly happened to his fiancée. Edward frowned at this, turning around to leave. The Host Club looked at each other for a moment before following him. The Veddette siblings stood to follow them, but the twins stopped them.

"Stay here in case she comes back," they called to the worried siblings. The Host Club followed Edward down the hall and to the elevator, all of them cramming into the small machine. Once in the lobby, they rushed outside. Kyouya had is phone out and was speaking in rapid Japanese. They made it outside without any trouble, but then they ran into a frantic looking Seth with Alice appearing right behind him.

"I saw what happened so I ran over here," Alice informed them, motioning towards Seth. "He intersected me on the way over so he followed me here."

"What happened?" Edward asked his sister so she would think about the vision and let him see it.

"She got into a car that looked a lot like mine," Alice told the humans that were worriedly looking at her. Edward growled softly as he saw the short vision.

"I smell something," Seth muttered as he paced back and forth between the front of the hotel and the parking lot. Everyone looked over at him. He growled as he stood in the middle of the curved road, hos whole body shaking slightly. "I smell a bloodsucker."

"A-A what?" Tamaki stammered, surprised at the teen's harsh tone. Kyouya dropped his phone, knowing that Seth had meant a vampire had kidnapped her. He clinched his fist tightly as Haruhi bent to pick up his phone and handed it to him. Kyouya immediately flipped it back open and dialed a number.

"I want a nationwide search for a bright yellow convertible," Kyouya said into the phone angrily, looking at Alice expectantly. The vampire closed her eyes and saw the car again in her mind. She rambled off a license plate number to him which he repeated into the phone. "The people on the car are highly dangerous and have a hostage. I want the hostage rescued no matter what, even if you have to let the kidnappers go."

The person on the other end of the line must have nodded their consent to his demand because he hung and turned to Alice and Edward.

"Can you find anything else on these damn vampires?" he growled out, taking charge of the search for his fiancée. Alice and Edward shared a look, Edward nodding slightly to show that Kyouya's thoughts were full of determination to find his fiancée.

"I think I know who it is," Alice murmured, walking over to sniff the spot that Seth was standing in. She frowned and motioned for Seth to step away. "You're stench is covering up the scent of the vampire."

Seth growled a little at her comment, but backed away so she could try and smell it.

"ChiChi," Alice whispered after a moment, recognizing the overly floral scent of the other vampire. Edward sniffed and nodded, also recognizing the scent now that he knew where to look. Alice now concentrated on the future of the vampire she had briefly met. She gasped when she saw ChiChi standing before Koharu's bloodied body, the vampire's clothes covered in Koharu's blood. Alice whimpered at the sight and Edward growled.

"Try to go back," he managed to spit out through clenched teeth. The Host Club looked between the two with worried expressions, not liking the reactions the two were making at whatever they had seen. Alice sighed softly when she saw ChiChi driving with Koharu asleep next to her. ChiChi glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Akira. Alice pursed her lips and waited until she saw a sign on the long stretch of highway.

"They went north," Alice informed them as she continued to watch. "Into Canada. She's heading for Alaska right now so they can go back to Japan from there."

"Can you look ahead and see which port they'll be going to?" Kyouya asked, dialing on his phone again.

"Juno to Tokyo," Alice answered, somehow seeing the ticket in Akira's hand. She frowned as the vision changed and she now saw them heading towards an airport. "No, they're going by plane. Still Juno to Tokyo."

Kyouya growled low in his throat, hating how her visions were changing so rapidly.

"Either way, we have to get there quickly," Edward said, bringing out his keys to toss at Mori. "You guys drive. Alice and I can get there a lot faster on foot."

"I'm coming with you," Kyouya said quickly, bringing out his phone again.

"You can't run as fast as us, Kyouya," Alice said softly, trying not to enrage the other teen.

"Then carry me," Kyouya snapped back. "You guys are vampires, right? You said it yourselves that you have super human strength."

Edward and Alice shared a look before Edward turned and dropped to his knees.

"Climb on my back so I can run freely," he instructed. Kyouya only hesitated a second before he climbed onto Edward's back. Edward took off running with Alice right behind him. The hosts quickly gathered in Edward's waiting car with Mori driving. Tamaki rolled down the window and called out to Seth.

"I know you love Koharu, but Kyouya's also in love with her and will do anything to get her back so please stay out of his way," he said softly, smiling sadly at the tan teen. Seth didn't even acknowledge that Tamaki had spoken to him as Mori drove off at a high speed.

Miles away, Koharu groaned as she woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around with blurred vision to see that she was in a small room. She sat up in the small bed that she was in as her vision cleared, seeing that the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. She slid quietly out of bed and looked out the small window next to the bed. She was surrounded by forest. She froze as she heard the soft click of a door opening, turning rigidly to see Akira come into the room.

"My, hime-sama, you shouldn't have woken up so soon," he 'tsk'-ed unhappily. He came closer to her with a small metal cup. "ChiChi won't be happy if she finds that you are awake before our big journey."

"Wh-What big journey?" Koharu asked, her voice rough and cracking from not having anything to drink after sleeping for so long. Akira came up to her and held the cup to her lips. She hesitantly took a sip of the drink and immediately spat it back out, red liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth. Akira sighed and finished off the drink before turning back to her.

"You shouldn't waste things, hime-sama," he chided the teen as he got closer to her. He smirked as she froze in front of him. He reached up and forced her head slightly to the side, licking the blood from her chin. "Especially not something so delicious."

"Get away!" Koharu cried out, shoving him away. He stepped away from her with a low chuckle.

"Spunky," he chuckled darkly, a sly grin coming to his face. "I like spunky girls."

Koharu stepped away from him and into the wall. He stepped closer to her and wrapped a cold, solid arm around her waist.

"I wonder if Tono-sama will let me help you get over your cravings when we turn you," he murmured, licking the side of her neck. Koharu whimpered softly at his touch. "He does want you with him you know. He hasn't stopped talking about you or his daughter since we left all of you. Really, I wanted you back too, because no other girl has ever just laughed at my illusions like you did."

"P-Please stop," Koharu whimpered as he began to nibble on her ear. He chuckled, his cold breath causing Koharu to shiver.

"I don't think I will," Akira said in a low growl.

"Y-you have ChiChi," Koharu tried to reason with him.

"Ah, but we are only each other's mate for the sex," Akira admitted to her. "She's only really good for that transformation ability that she has."

Koharu closed her eyes as his hands began to roam around. Akira suddenly froze as the door swung open and banged against the wall.

"Only for sex, huh?" ChiChi's voice screamed out. Akira slowly released Koharu and turned a warm smile towards ChiChi. "Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this, Akira Yoshiiva! I heard you loud and clear! If you want a human so badly, why don't you go hire a stupid bimbo bar girl?"

As she had screamed at him, ChiChi stepped closer and closer to Akira and Koharu. Akira tried to say something, but ChiChi punched him square in the face. Akira went flying through the wall and outside. Koharu tried to step away from the raging vampire, but ChiChi had grabbed onto her arm. Koharu hissed in pain as ChiChi turned her angry gaze on her.

"You have stolen everything from me!" the beautiful vampire yelled at her. "Akira thinks of nothing, but having sex with you! Haji and Kawa keep searching for ways to let Tono see you! And Tono keeps doing nothing, but fucking talking about you and how much he wants to see you again! I am sick of you being the center of everyone's attention!"

She grasped Koharu's arm tighter and was about to draw the girl to her when the clicking of guns went off around the house. The two froze and looked outside. Surrounding them and Akira was a mass of black clad men with different types of guns aimed right at ChiChi. The vampire slowly released Koharu and disappeared. The soldiers gasped in shock as she appeared next to Akira. Koharu dropped down to the ground, her knees giving out from the shock, as ChiChi helped Akira to his feet.

"Put your hands up!" one of the soldiers, a man that Koharu was able to recognize as Kyouya's personal body guard just from his voice, called out to the couple. ChiChi looked side ways to Akira, who closed his eyes slightly. The two disappeared as all of them men tensed. After a moment, Koharu looked up at someone's touch. She smiled slightly at the sight of a tall bald man with sun glasses covering his warm eyes. "Are you okay, Koharu-san?"

"I-I just want to see Kyouya," Koharu managed in a shaky whisper. Another man came forward and helped her to her feet. "Thank you for coming for me Horita-kun, Aijima-kun."

"Anything for you, Koharu-san," Aijima smiled at her warmly. Koharu smiled back at the fatherly bodyguard. "You are Kyouya-sama's precious girlfriend afterall."

Koharu blushed as she took her hand back from him. The two bodyguards looked at each other before they smiled down at her.

"He finally proposed, didn't he?" Horita asked eagerly. Aijima nodded, catching her left hand to show his friend the engagement ring on her finger. "I trust Kyouya-sama did it properly."

"That is none of your business, Horita," Kyouya called sternly to his bodyguard. The two men froze at their master's voice, releasing Koharu. The teen turned with tears in her eyes to see Kyouya, Edward, and Alice walking through the man sized hole in the wall. Koharu ran to Kyouya, who embraced her happily. Kyouya whispered soothing words to her as she sobbed into his chest. Edward growled deeply as he stood beside his two friends, reading Koharu's thoughts about all that had happened after she woke up. Alice placed a calming hand on his arm and smiled up at him.

"Your grandfather is going to find out about what they tried to do and take care of everything for us," she murmured to Koharu, who nodded slightly into Kyouya's chest. The couple slowly walked out of the small cabin and to the waiting police force that would escort them back to Forks.

**For the rest of what happens to Kyouya and Koharu, you should go read Welcome to the Host Club and meet their children. This is the official end to this story, but don't worry, I plan on posting on more chapter that is an alternate ending! I'm a sucker for my fans so I decided to write another ending were Seth saves the day instead of Kyouya's amazing police force.**


	27. Alternate Christmas Miracle

**A special alternate ending for all of the Seth fans reading this!**

The Host Club and their guests were enjoying a round of karaoke by the Veddette siblings when the doors were thrown open. All of them looked up to see a frazzled bronze haired teen in the doorway.

"Have any of you seen Koharu?" he called out. The hosts jumped up at his words.

"She just went down to meet you fifteen minutes ago," Kyouya answered quickly, his voice tight with fear about what could've possibly happened to his fiancée. Edward frowned at this, turning around to leave. The Host Club looked at each other for a moment before following him. The Veddette siblings stood to follow them, but the twins stopped them.

"Stay here in case she comes back," they called to the worried siblings. The Host Club followed Edward down the hall and to the elevator, all of them cramming into the small machine. Once in the lobby, they rushed outside. Kyouya had is phone out and was speaking in rapid Japanese. They made it outside without any trouble, but then they ran into a frantic looking Seth with Alice appearing right behind him.

"I saw what happened so I ran over here," Alice informed them, motioning towards Seth. "He intersected me on the way over so he followed me here."

"What happened?" Edward asked his sister so she would think about the vision and let him see it.

"She got into a car that looked a lot like mine," Alice told the humans that were worriedly looking at her. Edward growled softly as he saw the short vision.

"I smell something," Seth muttered as he paced back and forth between the front of the hotel and the parking lot. Everyone looked over at him. He growled as he stood in the middle of the curved road, hos whole body shaking slightly. "I smell a bloodsucker."

"A-A what?" Tamaki stammered, surprised at the teen's harsh tone. Kyouya dropped his phone, knowing that Seth had meant a vampire had kidnapped her. He clinched his fist tightly as Haruhi bent to pick up his phone and handed it to him. Seth growled, his whole body beginning to shake. For the first time, the Host Club watched as he turned into a large, blonde wolf that took off running as soon as its paws hit the ground. Edward quickly skimmed the hotel for any thoughts about Seth's sudden transformation before he and Alice ran after the wolf as fast as they could.

Miles away, Koharu groaned as she woke up with a splitting headache. She looked around with blurred vision to see that she was in a small room. She sat up in the small bed that she was in as her vision cleared, seeing that the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room. She slid quietly out of bed and looked out the small window next to the bed. She was surrounded by forest. She froze as she heard the soft click of a door opening, turning rigidly to see Akira come into the room.

"My, hime-sama, you shouldn't have woken up so soon," he 'tsk'-ed unhappily. He came closer to her with a small metal cup. "ChiChi won't be happy if she finds that you are awake before our big journey."

"Wh-What big journey?" Koharu asked, her voice rough and cracking from not having anything to drink after sleeping for so long. Akira came up to her and held the cup to her lips. She hesitantly took a sip of the drink and immediately spat it back out, red liquid dripping from the corner of her mouth. Akira sighed and finished off the drink before turning back to her.

"You shouldn't waste things, hime-sama," he chided the teen as he got closer to her. He smirked as she froze in front of him. He reached up and forced her head slightly to the side, licking the blood from her chin. "Especially not something so delicious."

"Get away!" Koharu cried out, shoving him away. He stepped away from her with a low chuckle.

"Spunky," he chuckled darkly, a sly grin coming to his face. "I like spunky girls."

Koharu stepped away from him and into the wall. He stepped closer to her and wrapped a cold, solid arm around her waist.

"I wonder if Tono-sama will let me help you get over your cravings when we turn you," he murmured, licking the side of her neck. Koharu whimpered softly at his touch. "He does want you with him you know. He hasn't stopped talking about you or his daughter since we left all of you. Really, I wanted you back too, because no other girl has ever just laughed at my illusions like you did."

"P-Please stop," Koharu whimpered as he began to nibble on her ear. He chuckled, his cold breath causing Koharu to shiver. His hand slipped down to her's, slipping her engagement ring from her finger. He easily crushed it in his hand, the fine dust falling from it as she watched with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think I will," Akira said in a low growl, enjoying the sight of her crying. He pinned her back against the wall, his hands travelling to her hip as he began to nibble on her collar bone.

"Y-you have ChiChi," Koharu tried to reason with him.

"Ah, but we are only each other's mate for the sex," Akira admitted to her. "She's only really good for that transformation ability that she has."

Koharu closed her eyes as his hands began to roam around. Akira suddenly froze as the door swung open and banged against the wall.

"Only for sex, huh?" ChiChi's voice screamed out. Akira slowly released Koharu and turned a warm smile towards ChiChi. "Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this, Akira Yoshiiva! I heard you loud and clear! If you want a human so badly, why don't you go hire a stupid bimbo bar girl?"

As she had screamed at him, ChiChi stepped closer and closer to Akira and Koharu. Akira tried to say something, but ChiChi punched him square in the face. Akira went flying through the wall and outside. Koharu tried to step away from the raging vampire, but ChiChi had grabbed onto her arm. Koharu hissed in pain as ChiChi turned her angry gaze on her.

"You have stolen everything from me!" the beautiful vampire yelled at her. "Akira thinks of nothing, but having sex with you! Haji and Kawa keep searching for ways to let Tono see you! And Tono keeps doing nothing, but fucking talking about you and how much he wants to see you again! I am sick of you being the center of everyone's attention!"

ChiChi gripped Koharu to her, roughly pulling her head to the side to expose her neck. "I'm going to leave only a bloody little corpse left for your little admirers to find. Better yet, I'll leave a bloodless corpse!"

A loud growl errupt from outside as a large wolf bounded into the room. ChiChi screamed as she quickly backed away from the wolf that was bearing its fangs at her. As soon as ChiChi's grip had loosened, Koharu slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground behind Seth's massive form. She glance through the hole in the wall to see Edward and Alice dealing with Akira, who had already lost his arm to watched on with worry in her eyes as Seth and ChiChi growled at each other in the now cramped room. Seth dove forward and latched onto ChiChi's shoulder with his teeth. She screamed out in pain as he ripped a chunk of her shoulder loose. Koharu scrambled onto the bed as the two began to claw at each other, cowering into the corner with her eyes covered as she listened to the fight. Several minutes of screams and growls later, the sound of something heavy hitting the floor reached her ears. Koharu gasped in fear and opened her eyes, only to see Seth leaning over ChiChi's body. The vampire was now headless, her head several feet away on the other side of the room. Seth turned his chocolate brown eyes on her with worry clear in them even in his wolf form. His body began to shake as he turned back into a human. He hardly had the time to stepup to the bed before Koharu latched her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back soothingly.

"They can't get you anymore. We took care of them," Seth murmured into her ear, picking her up bridal style. She smiled slightly at him, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Thank you,"she whispered as he carried her out of the cabin.

"For what?" he questioned her, pausing to look at her instead of their unfamiliar surroundings.

"Saving me," she replied quickly. Her blush grew slightly as she looked away from him. "Being here for me."

"I would do anything for you," Seth promised, smiled warmly at her. Koharu glanced up at him through her bangs before smiling back at him.

"Uh, Seth," Koharu murmured softly. His smile turned into a frown as she looked away from him. "I-I guess K-Kyouya isn't as good as I th-thought."

"What?" Seth breathed out, his breath catching in his throat at her words. She blushed even worse at his question.

"I-I'm saying that I'm going to break off my engagement to Kyouya," Koharu muttered, sighing softly before looking up at him with a small smile. "I mean, he isn't the one that came and saved me. And besides, I've always wanted a loyal golden retriever."

Seth laughed loudly at her words and the small joke they contained. She smiled up at him as he finally stepped out of the house with her in his arms. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck and brought his face down near her's, causing him to stop laughing.

"Good puppy," she whispered before kissing him.

**So, there you have it. That's the alternate ending for everyone that was rooting for Seth! I know it seems a little rash, but that's the only I could think of Koharu breaking off her engagement. So, please review for one last time and check out my other stories! I love you guys for sticking with me!**


End file.
